


The Winds of Heaven

by DaenerysTargaryen



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama & Romance, F/F, Wuxia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenerysTargaryen/pseuds/DaenerysTargaryen
Summary: Josie has never known where she came from.Penelope knows her family's past all too well.Through each other, they solve the secrets of Josie's destiny while freeing Penelope of her own.ORPosie in a wuxia (ancient Chinese/martial arts) fantasy setting.TW: Depictions of violence, play on genders.





	1. The Young Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with another story :P I admit it’s very niche and not everyone’s cup of tea. I can’t guarantee that this fic will be updated any more regularly than the others and I was hesitant to add another WIP, but I was writing this story regardless (it’s fun to write) and some people have expressed that they would be interested in reading it so I’m sharing it. 
> 
> With this story, I would like to invite you to the Chinese genre of wuxia. Wuxia (pronounced wuu-sheeah) can be roughly translated into “martial chivalry” or “martial heroes”. It is a Chinese fiction genre that typically takes place in some era of Chinese history. It can include fantasy elements such as magic, mythical beasts, and supernatural ability. The focus is on martial arts, however; Every fantastical element is linked to the practice. 
> 
> If any of you have seen movies such as “Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon,” “The House of Flying Daggers,” or “Curse of the Golden Flower,” then you have encountered the wuxia genre. In fact, from what I can see, the new upcoming Mulan live action movie takes elements from the wuxia genre. The main lead, questionable politics as she may have, is a well-known wuxia actress. 
> 
> While wuxia stories share certain elements, every writer has to build their own world, similar to a Western fantasy. As someone who’s been consuming this media all her life, most of these concepts are familiar to me. As a result, I may fail to explain something clearly so please never hesitate to ask if something in this world I’m building doesn’t make sense or requires a deeper explanation!
> 
> Finally, because of the gender element, please let me know if you have problems with the way I play with it. I’m basing this off of a pre-modern Chinese way of viewing gender and the characters obviously won’t be as conscious of the problems as we are.

“Is this what you’re looking for, Young Master?” A shop associate appeared from the back room and a presented a fancy-looking box to the man before him. With a nod, the box was opened and inside it was a pure white root. It was a rare treasure in the mountains and could only be harvested once a year.

The master leaned forward and inspected the item. Spiritual power emitted from the unassuming herb and just its presence felt uplifting. The shopkeeper watched the young man as he picked up the root, examining the quality of it. The shopkeeper wondered where he was from. In their city, there were few families interested in delicacies like these and he didn’t recognize this man from any of them. The man was rather short and as unassuming as the herb he was purchasing, but his delicate complexion and sharp green eyes created an aura of nobility around him.

The master looked over at their disciple and nodded his approval. Ren took out a batch of bills and passed them over to the shopkeeper.

Seeing the money, the shopkeeper’s eyes brightened and he made the exchange. “Thank you, Young Master. You have amazing taste.”

Penelope rolled her eyes and waved the man off. She didn’t need his flattery. Once the transaction was complete, Penelope left the shop, her silky green robe and long dark hair flowing behind her as she walked. A blur of brown hair ran past her as she reached the door, but she paid little attention to the hurried individual.

They had just mounted their horses and began riding when they heard a shout behind them, “Young Master!”

Penelope raised her brow and stopped her horse. Before the shouting stranger approached her, Ren had already launched off his horse and placed himself between the two, his hand out towards the stranger. “What is your business with my master?” he demanded.

The girl who had been chasing them took a step back, her eyes wide. The man had appeared so quickly that she hadn’t even seen him get off his horse. It didn’t take a genius to realize that these people were martial artists—dangerous ones at that.

Penelope looked down at the two of them and hopped off her horse. “Where are your manners, Ren?” Penelope chastised. “Don’t scare away the young lady.” She approached the two and Ren withdrew. If his master would handle this herself, he was in no position to interfere. “How can I help you, Miss…?”

“Josie,” the girl greeted, giving Penelope a little bow. When her eyes landed on the master’s face, Josie froze. The person before her was stunning. In fact, she didn’t think she had ever seen a man more beautiful than the one before her. There was a charm to him and the sly, devilish glint in his eyes would make any woman go weak. 

However, there was something off about him that Josie couldn’t quite place…

Penelope eyed the girl for a few seconds, watching the woman’s thoughts play out on her face. Penelope wasn’t unused to the staring. Not only did playing a man garner her more respect from merchants and other men, it also brought her endless attention from women. To them, Young Master Park was a charming rich noble; one that any woman would be happy to marry. Whether he was in his fancy robes or galant armour and cape, he was truly a sight.

‘_Master_,’ a voice suddenly called out. Penelope did her best to maintain expressionless as it spoke. ‘_There is something strange about this girl. She feels empty._’ Penelope hadn’t noticed until now, but he was right. She narrowed her eyes and stared at the girl. She felt like a void. There was no spiritual energy around her and that was a phenomenon Penelope had never seen before. Even those who didn’t practice martial arts had the bare minimum of spiritual energy, the complete lack of it piqued her interest.

“How can I help you, Miss Josie?” Penelope returned the greeting, clasping her fist and giving Josie a little bow.

“The shopkeeper… he told me you bought the mountain root?”

Penelope nodded.

“I was hoping the Young Master would be willing to sell it to me?” Josie requested, her head bowed in respect.

“Why would I sell it right after I bought it?” Penelope challenged. She came all the way to this city specifically for the specimen—it seemed like a waste of her efforts if she were to simply give it away to the first person who asked.

“I would be willing to pay the same price you bought it for.”

“It’s not money that concerns me, Miss Josie,” Penelope clarified.

“Please, Young Master, my adoptive brother is ill and needs it. It’s an important ingredient in his medication,” Josie explained, bowing deeper to show her sincerity. She needed to bring that item home. The entire family had been saving for months to afford the item and she wouldn’t let this chance slip away.

“I am sorry for your brother, Miss Josie, but this item is rather valuable. If I sell it to you now, I won’t have the chance to get another for a year.” Penelope didn’t need it for anything more than to make her hunt easier, but she wasn’t the most generous person. If people wanted her help, they needed to make it worth her while. Besides, this girl fascinated her and every extra second of observation may lead her to an answer as to what was going on with her weird aura.

Panicked, Josie got onto her knees, begging for the stranger in front of her to help. Penelope’s eyes widened, and she leaned down and tried to force the girl up. “This is unbecoming, Miss. Please stand.” She didn’t miss the way the girl’s emptiness immediately spread. It was hitting her and if it weren’t for her heightened senses, she wouldn’t have been able to tell.

Josie shook her head. “Not until you agree to sell me that root.” They had been waiting for months and she couldn’t stand to see her family member suffer any longer. Josie and her adopted brother weren’t related by blood, but they were family and meant everything to her.

Penelope looked down at the stubborn girl and sighed. “I don’t need the money," she repeated. “But if you have something of equal value, I may consider a trade,” Penelope offered. She wasn’t particularly attached to this root—it was just a tool to make the creature she was hunting like her more.

Josie’s eyes fell to the ground. “My family is just me, my sister, and our adoptive brother, Young Master, we have nothing of value,” she confessed. All she had was the money and the man was making it clear that it wasn’t enough for him. “Please, Young Master, I’m willing to do anything.”

Penelope raised her brow. “Anything?”

Josie nodded.

Seeing the girl’s sincerity, Penelope had every intention of giving the root to her, but she wasn’t above a bit of fooling around. Unfortunately for Josie, Penelope had too much time on her hands.

Penelope grinned, leaned forward and whispered her offer. There were way too many people around for her to openly embarrass the girl. “How about your body?” she teased.

She expected Josie to panic and call her a pervert, but she was met with silent contemplation. Josie stayed there, her eyes distant as she considered the Young Master’s offer. “It’s yours,” she replied, her eyes making contact with Penelope’s.

Penelope’s eyes widened. “Are you sure? You can’t tease a man like this, Miss Josie. If you back out later, I might get rather _frustrated_.” Penelope was definitely entertained. It was rare for her to see such familial loyalty. Rich families were always so filled with politics and backstabbing that seeing Josie willing to give up everything for her brother was moving.

Sometimes the poor were the richest.

“I give you my word, Young Master.” As long as Pedro was saved, Josie didn’t care what she had to give. Her body and chastity meant very little to her in comparison. She wasn’t a lady from a noble house. With her status, there wasn’t much she could achieve anyway. Being able to save her brother’s life would give her some purpose.

Penelope hummed. “I am staying at the inn just around this corner. I shall see you tonight, Miss Josie.” She nodded at Ren, who looked flabbergasted. Did his master just…? Master Penelope always had crazy ideas to entertain herself, but buying sex was beneath her. Penelope cleared her throat, breaking Ren out of his inappropriate train of thought. He straightened his expression and handed over the box. Josie was just about to hand over the money when Penelope dismissed it. “No need. The deal was for you to warm my bed.”

Josie got up and took the box from the servant, her eyes wide as they both got back on their horses and disappeared. What was that?

* * *

After a successful hunt, Penelope spent the next few hours in the inn reading and catching up on her work. Even when she was out of town, there was no time for her to rest. Running a Sect was difficult work, and no amount of delegating would ever free her from her own responsibilities.

The sun had just set when she heard a knock on the door. “Young Master, Miss Josie has arrived.”

A small smirk tugged at Penelope’s lips. “Let her in,” she ordered. She closed her books and sat up, looking disinterested as Josie walked in. The girl had changed into something nicer, willing to show an effort on her part. It wasn’t fancy, but Penelope had a feeling this girl made any piece of clothing look good.

Noticing Penelope’s stare, Josie blushed. She knew why she was here, but that didn’t mean she knew what she was doing. Frankly, she agreed to the suggestion without thinking it through. She didn’t regret it, per se; she was just more nervous now that it was her time to pay up.

“Do I make you uncomfortable, Miss Josie?” Penelope asked, a charming smirk plastered on her face. 

“N-No, Young Master. I’ve just… I’ve never been in this situation before.”

Penelope smiled. “Well, why don’t you grab a seat? We can have a few drinks together.”

Josie nodded and took the seat across from Penelope, but she didn’t meet her eyes. She was grateful to have some time to get ready, but the anticipation only made her more nervous.

“How old are you?” Penelope asked, pouring both of them some wine.

“Eighteen,” Josie replied, quickly downing the drink. She never liked the taste of alcohol, but she didn’t want to seem too pathetic. It turned out to be a mistake, however, because a heat began to rise up her body and a slow buzz gathered in her brain. She looked down at the bottle on the table. This wasn’t normal wine…

As if reading her mind, Penelope chuckled. “It’s a special one, but don’t worry. You are free to stop drinking whenever.” Penelope couldn’t get drunk on regular alcohol, not with her cultivation as it is. Her internal systems were too powerful for any run-of-the-mill alcohol to cause any effect on her. “Why are you not married yet, Miss Josie?”

Josie blushed and shrugged. “I don’t have parents so no one has ever forced me to.”

“Surely you have suitors? You’re much too pretty not to have any.”

Josie’s blush deepened at the Young Master’s compliment. “You’re being too kind, Young Master. There’s nothing special about me. I don’t even have a family name.”

Penelope smirked, sensing too good of an opportunity to tease the girl. “Perhaps the heavens have been saving you for me?” she flirted. “I would be more than willing to give you one.”

Josie froze and rapidly shook her head. “I wouldn’t deserve such an honour, Young Master.” Was he seriously offering to marry her here right on the spot? He had to be joking. Then again, after this night, she couldn’t imagine anyone else taking her. Strangely, there was a level of freedom in being unwanted by men.

“A concubine then,” Penelope countered.

Josie’s face somehow turned even more red and Penelope burst out into laughter. “I am merely teasing you, Miss Josie.” Josie let out a breath of relief. For a second, she thought he was being serious, and she didn’t think she was in a place to refuse him. If he wanted to make her a concubine, what power did she have to refuse him? Anyone could see that he was from a powerful family.

Penelope watched her for a few seconds before getting up. The movement caused Josie to freeze. Was it happening now? Her eyes flickered over to the bed and she bit her bottom lip. Sensing Josie’s nervousness, Penelope chuckled. “I’m tired now, Miss Josie. You are free to leave.”

Josie’s eyes widened and they snapped to the Young Master. “What?” Did she hear correctly?

“You are free to leave, Miss Josie,” Penelope repeated. Seeing that it still hadn’t sunk in, Penelope laughed. She cupped Josie’s cheek and forced her to meet her eyes. She once again felt that weird hollow feeling as she touched her.The emptiness that came from touching Josie felt rather soothing and it calmed the inner turmoil in her system; Penelope was beginning to like it too much. “I will not force you to warm my bed. I don’t believe in coercing women who don’t want it.” She wasn't actually a man despite appearing as so.

“But I gave you my word,” Josie argued, the kind gesture not sitting well in her stomach. They had made a deal and Josie felt bad that the Young Master wasn’t receiving anything in return. She didn’t enjoy owing people like that. She didn’t want to accept his charity.

“And you came here having every intention to follow through. That is enough to satisfy me. You should go home. Your brother probably still needs you…” Seeing Josie’s reluctance, Penelope gave her a nudge. “But if you wish to stay, I won’t force you to leave.” Penelope began to undo the knots of her robes. The action caused Josie to shoot up. If the master was letting her go, she would be an idiot not to take it.

“Thank you, Young Master.” She grabbed her fist and deeply bowed.

Penelope sat back down and gave her a lazy smile. “You are welcome, Miss Josie. I hope your brother feels better.”

A real smile graced Josie’s lips, and she bid her goodnights before leaving the inn. 

She didn’t leave empty-handed, but Penelope didn’t notice until the morning after when Ren suddenly burst into her room. “Master!”

Penelope narrowed her eyes, not enjoying the interruption to her morning tea.

“This disciple has failed you. I beg you to please punish me!” He got onto his knees and kowtowed, not daring to look at her.

Penelope sighed and put cup down. “What happened?”

“The wolf… It’s missing.”

Penelope raised her brow. Wasn’t it caged right outside her door? How could someone have stolen it? She thought back to last night and frowned. “How did they get by you? Weren’t you guarding the courtyard all night?”

Ren blushed and shook his head. “I left after Miss Josie arrived to give you two....” He didn’t have to finish for Penelope to know what he meant. “But I will make up for my mistake, Master. I’ll go hunt her down right now!”

Penelope smirked. The girl was already interesting, but now she definitely had Penelope’s attention.“If you find her, do nothing. I want to talk to her myself.” Ren looked up at his master quizzically. Penelope shrugged. She had fun last night and had to see how Josie would react knowing that she was caught stealing.

* * *

Josie hadn’t meant to. She didn’t mean to steal the little puppy, but when she saw its sad eyes, she couldn’t resist it. Animals weren’t meant to be in captivity like that, and she couldn’t bear to see such a majestic and cute animal trapped in a cage. While the Young Master had been nice to her, she could tell that he wasn’t always that way and it worried her that the creature could be hurt. She didn’t expect it to follow her home, but when it cuddled up to her at night, she couldn’t refuse.

“I think I will name you Susu.” The puppy blinked and Josie could have sworn that it gave her almost an indigent look. “Do you not like that name?” They had just finished breakfast and Josie decided to bond with the creature. “I can’t keep calling you ‘Puppy.’”

“I think Susu fits it wonderfully.”

Josie’s eyes widened and she looked up to see Young Master Park. The moment the puppy’s eyes landed on Penelope, its eyes widened and its tail went straight between its legs. Before Josie could even register what had happened, the puppy was hiding behind her, whimpering.

Penelope looked over at the creature and smirked. It seemed to have formed quite a bond with Josie to retreat to her like that.

“Young Master, I can explain…” Josie started. She didn’t expect to see him again and was panicking because now he knew for sure she was the one that stole his dog. He was dressed in golden armour, battle-ready unlike the casual robe he wore yesterday. The various plates of his armour were pounded into sharp images of dragons and the sun-glinted metal morphed his natural air of nobility into one of complete majesty.

“Don’t bother. Susu seems to like you. I won’t be petty about it.” Penelope walked over to the puppy and it wanted to run away but was frozen in place.

While it completely went over Josie’s head, Susu saw the dark look in Penelope’s eyes as she knelt to meet it. They were threatening and the pure energy that was emitting from Penelope was causing the puppy to shake. It had never met someone so terrifying. “I know she’ll take good care of you. You better return the favour,” Penelope stated. There was no mistaking the threat behind those words. A chill ran up Susu’s spine. There was no way it would disobey. It was scared out of its life.

There was something special about Josie. The wolf had to feel it too or else it wouldn’t have gotten so attached. It wasn’t just a regular animal. It was one of the few divine beasts. If it had chosen Josie, then Penelope wouldn’t interfere. However, she also wouldn’t let it harbour ill intent towards the harmless girl so she had to add a threat just to make it clear.

Penelope picked up the terrified creature and pet it. However, the horrified wolf scrambled out of Penelope’s hands and rushed back to Josie. Suddenly, a symbol appeared on its forehead and glowed. The same symbol appeared on Josie’s forehead too, binding their souls to one another. A sudden rush of energy flowed through Josie, catching her by surprise.

She looked down at the puppy. “You’re a spiritual beast?” It was hard to believe. She had heard stories of magical animals capable of great power. Only the strongest people were able tame them, yet this one was willing to submit to her? She wasn’t anyone special nor was she powerful in any way. Josie didn’t even practice martial arts…

“Well, now I definitely can’t take Susu back,” Penelope sighed. “I guess I have no choice but to leave her with you. I hope we meet again, Josie.” Penelope grinned and gave Josie a bow farewell, leaving the girl bewildered once again.

Josie stared in awe as the man walked away, his black cape flowing behind him. Who was this stranger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Until the 1900's (and Westernization), Chinese men and women rarely cut their hair. Both genders had equally long hair and you couldn't tell if someone was a man or woman simply by hair length—rather it was the style in which they presented it. Chinese culture was (and still is) dominated by the concept of filial piety, and they considered hair a gift from one's parents. It was considered shameful and rude to cut it off. 
> 
> Therefore, that scene in Mulan where she cut her hair? Both unnecessary and GASP.


	2. Colours in the Night Sky

“The Master has returned!”

A woman looked up from her book and smiled. Not that she suspected anything would ever happen to her daughter during one of her excursions, but a parent would always worry no matter how confident they were in their child’s ability. 

When Penelope entered the hall, she immediately bowed to greet her. “I’m home, Mother.” The woman waiting for her looked barely older than Penelope herself and it was hard to imagine that wrinkle-less face belonging the mother of a fully grown adult. She wore a flowing purple gown, intricate patterns sown throughout the silk ensemble.

“You still remember me? Am I still your mother?” Lin languished, a look of utter despair on her face.

Penelope rolled her eyes. “I’ve only been gone for two weeks, Mother.” Her mother was always so dramatic. While she appreciated the ease in which she grew up, her mother never being as strict as most parents, her antics made Penelope wonder who was the actual mother in this relationship. “I even brought you back a gift.”

Lin’s eyes widened with excitement and she straightened up as Penelope approached her. Her daughter presented her a small box and inside it contained a beautiful golden hairpin with colourful jewels adorning the large piece. “It’s beautiful!” Lin complimented. She looked up at her daughter, pleased. “I knew I didn’t raise you for nothing!”

Penelope sighed, but a smile immediately followed. However, that smile was quickly dashed when her mother continued, “If only you would bring home a nice daughter-in-law to tend to me. What’s the use of you always dressing like a boy if you can’t attract yourself a woman?” The woman looked over her daughter’s unfeminine appearance. She looked like a dashing young man. Short, perhaps, but nothing any woman would complain about.

Penelope groaned. Not this again. She was only twenty and yet her mother hadn’t stopped insisting on her getting married since she became old enough to do so. She thought her attraction to women would be enough for her mother to give up her hopes on having a grandchild, but it only excited her more. The prospect of having a daughter move into the house instead of giving away her own was too much for Lin to handle.

(Besides, adoption was always an option.)

Instead of getting into it again, Penelope ignored her mother’s words. “I am going to enter the palace later on today, would you like to join me?”

Lin huffed. “Not unless it’s to talk to the Emperor about wedding you to the Crown Princess.” She honestly didn’t understand it. The two of them were close and would make a rather perfect and powerful match, but no matter how much Lin tried to set them up, they remained friends and refused to even entertain more. 

Penelope’s brow twitched. Her mother was really something. “That will never happen. I cannot leave our Sect and Hope cannot leave the empire.” It was one logical point that her mother had never countered—both of the girls were set to inherit powers that one of them would have to give up if they married the other. 

“What’s so good about an empire, anyway? The people can rule themselves.” 

Penelope blinked. Did she actually just solve the paradox?

Snapping out of her confusion, Penelope stood back up. “If there’s nothing else, Mother, I would like to excuse myself. I have some teaching to do and my disciples have been waiting.”

Lin dismissively waved Penelope away. She could only handle so much disappointment in one day. Consistently hearing her daughter’s lack of interest in having a personal life was disheartening. At this point, she almost wanted to throw her daughter into a brothel and wed her to the first girl that caught Penelope’s eyes. 

* * *

“Again!” Penelope demanded. In unison, the soldiers took their next battle stance. While cultivating one’s inner Qi was necessary in this world, that inner power would be useless without the training to use it properly. The leader personally selected every member of the Sect and Penelope took her role seriously. She would never let her ancestors’ work go to waste.

The Dragon Sect had been around for as long as the Empire had. They were the hands on which the imperial crown relied on. While the Sect remained loyal to the Emperor, they were by no means subservient. The Sect had gone beyond the powers of the Crown and supported it because of familial and friendly ties. To the Sect, social power meant nothing and the concept of ruling an empire seemed like a detriment to their cultivation. Penelope didn’t care much for courtly politics.

“Master!” 

Penelope looked down at the kneeling servant that had greeted her. 

“The assassins you sent have completed their task and have sent a report,” the servant explained. He handed her a letter and made his leave.

Penelope quickly opened the letter and read its contents. She didn’t like to face problems through back channels like sending assassins, but the Crown had asked that the job be done quietly. The Western General was getting too ambitious and proud. The moment there was even an inkling of rebellion, the Emperor had to act. In this case, the General was too well-liked by his soldiers to make a scene of his treason. 

Once she finished, the letter suddenly burst into flame. She could never be too careful, no matter how loyal she believed her people were. 

* * *

Josie wiped away the sweat from her forehead as she continued the painstaking task of finishing the pill she was refining. Treating patients was her main source of income and caring for Pedro the past few days had put her behind on a few orders. While she wasn’t afraid that she would lose her patients if she made them wait, medicine was an important art and any delay could be disastrous.

A commoner like her didn’t normally have the resources to practice medicine (since the art required an experienced master to teach it), but she had taught herself everything from her mother’s medical notebooks. They were all she and Lizzie had left of their birth mother and Josie wanted to make her proud. She didn’t know her, but the notebooks were the only thing that linked her to her roots. Otherwise, Josie and Lizzie had been orphans for as long as they could remember. 

“Jo!” Lizzie suddenly called. 

“I’m busy!” Leaving in the middle of the pill refining process would ruin everything. It required intense focus and one wrong move could cause an explosion. She had just learned the art recently. It required the alchemist to harness spiritual energy and she had never been able to do so until Susu. The wolf leant her its own spiritual energy, allowing Josie to finally practice the art she thought was impossible for her. Neither Lizzie nor her had ever been able to cultivate their Qi, so it came as a surprise to both of them when Susu had the ability to loan its own. 

A pill was worth much more money than a liquid elixir. Not only did it spare the taker from having to drink medications that were often bitter and terrible to swallow, but they could be consumed quickly and were easy to carry around—something vital for martial artists in battle. If she could practice the skill, they may earn enough money to move out of their tiny house in the outskirts of the city to a decent house inside of it. As much as they loved their home, it would be easier to not have to walk far distances to buy the things they needed.

Lizzie patiently waited, unable to do anything but watch as her sister focused. Unlike Josie, Lizzie never had a penchant for medicine. Instead, she had initially worked random jobs. After a few years, they discovered that Lizzie had an affinity for numbers and she could actually make a living out of being an accountant and business planner. It was never fancy since she was still a young woman and men were quick to doubt her ability, but female entrepreneurs existed and Lizzie gained a client base from recommendations.

Regardless, it was a step up from relying on their adoptive mother their entire lives. The woman wasn’t rich, but she raised them and sheltered them for as long as she could before Lizzie and Josie went out on their own. They didn’t want to be a burden forever, not when their adoptive mother had been so generous.

It wasn’t glamorous, but they had each other and that needed to be enough.

After another ten minutes, the furnace stopped glowing and when Josie looked inside, she found five perfectly formed pills “Yes!” she cheered. She looked down at Susu and pet his head. “Thank you, Susu.” Since Josie had finished, Susu took a deep breath and closed the direct connection between them. The symbol on both their foreheads disappeared, immediately rescinding the spiritual rush that it had provided her. 

Remembering that her sister was in the room, Josie looked up. “What’s the matter, sister?”

“It’s nearly sunset! You should probably start getting ready.” 

Josie hadn’t noticed that her sister was all done up until now. There was a festival happening in Emerald City tonight and everyone would be in attendance. Celebrations this large rarely happened in small city like their own so every time there was one, no one missed it. Everyone’s lives were too boring to pass up on the opportunity to have some fun. 

With the message delivered, Lizzie left to go join Pedro. It had been over a year since the boy had been able to go into the city and now that he wasn’t as sick, they were excited for his returned freedom. Josie got out of her plain clothes and into something slightly fancier. It was a recent purchase just for this event and while poverty left little time for vanity; it was nice to shed her working skin for a night—pretend that she was anyone else.

They had just left the house when Susu began to howl.

“Susu?” Josie had never seen her little wolf act like that so she wondered what triggered it. 

“Sister…” Pedro tugged on Josie’s sleeve and pointed upwards towards the sky.

While the sun had long gone, and the sky was dark, there was an unmistakable serpent-like creature gliding through the sky high above them. If one weren’t looking closely, it would have been easy to miss. Its gleaming blue scales reflected the moonlight just perfectly, and it swam through the heavens like a stream of stars. The sight was breathtaking and all three of them knew there was only one type of creature in the world that brought people to their knees like that: a dragon. 

* * *

“You know if you needed a ride, you could have told me. You didn’t have to pretend like you wanted to see me,” Penelope complained. She had been expecting a relaxing night between friends; Instead, Hope had told her to get into her disguise and summon her dragon so they could instantly fly to the city she had just been in. She didn’t see why Hope wanted to go to some small-town festival, but apparently it would be ‘fun’.

“Would you have agreed to come with me if I didn’t force you to?” Hope asked, her eyes never once leaving the ground beneath them. No matter how many times she had ridden on Faust, riding on a dragon's back would always be cool. The world seemed so tiny beneath them. She imagined that her Emperor-Father felt the same way atop of his elevated throne, but this was different. It was godly. 

“Master, we are getting close,” Faust stated, its voice booming through the air despite its attempts to be quiet. 

“We can land near here,” Penelope ordered. The goal was to sneak into the city unnoticed, and if they travelled directly there on a dragon’s back, it would not be subtle in the slightest. The dragon hummed its response before dipping downwards towards the earth. It didn’t fully land, however. With its massive size, a full landing would shake the earth and they didn’t need the attention. 

Once he was close enough to the ground, both Hope and Penelope leaped off its back. Their Qi flowed through them, making the deadly drop no more dramatic than a graceful float to the ground. When they successfully landed, the dragon turned into a beam of blue light and shot right into Penelope’s chest, hiding itself from the fragile world once again. Penelope closed her eyes and lifted her hand to her chest. “Thank you, Faust.” 

The dragon rumbled inside of her and returned to its slumber.

* * *

“A dragon! We saw a dragon!” Pedro cheered. He couldn’t believe that they had seen one. Most people went multiple lifetimes without seeing one and yet they were lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the majestic creature.

Lizzie immediately shushed her brother. “Don’t tell anyone!” Her brother was young, but there were rules in this world. In this world, only the strong survived and power gave them the ability to bully the weak. If anyone knew they had seen a dragon, the strongest martial masters in the world would hunt them down for information regarding the sighting. Many people couldn’t even dream of having a dragon as their mount and would destroy cities to obtain one. They wouldn’t hesitate to slaughter their entire family for the information.

“Pedro, you need to keep it a secret. Pretend it didn’t happen,” Josie agreed. None of them had the ability to fight even a beginner martial artist. They would be crushed in the face of a powerful one without the master having to lift even a finger. 

Pedro seemed disappointed but his sisters were never wrong. No one needed to know about what they saw tonight.

By the time they entered the Emerald City, the festival was already buzzing with life. Stalls littered the streets before them and decorations covered every corner of the city. People were dressed to the nines and many of them sported colourful masks to add to the excitement. Tonight, there was no such thing as rank or position in society. Everyone just wanted to have fun.

“I want sweets!” Pedro demanded, seemingly forgetting about what he had witnessed just minutes before. Lizzie and Josie both laughed before letting Pedro lead the way. His happiness meant the world to them. 

* * *

“Couldn’t you have chosen a nicer mask?” Hope deadpanned. Was she really going to have to spend all night looking at that ugly mug of a face that Penelope was sporting? The sad expression was exaggerated and the skin was a horrible mess of green with a painted black moustache. Penelope was torturing her on purpose.

“What? I’m allowed to have fun.” For once, no one would bother her. No servants demanding her attention, no sales people attempting to solicit her, and no women throwing themselves at her. While the idea seemed bothersome at first, Penelope began to see why Hope wanted to come. It wasn’t every day they could just be normal. 

Penelope lazily stretched her arm as she nursed the skewer in her hand. Street food would always taste better than finely prepared meals by the chefs of their kitchens. She loved being able to munch on the food with no concern for manners or her health. It was junk and she would eat it like she was trash. Commoner life could be so freeing. 

“Look over there!” Hope pointed out. In the middle of the city was a raised platform. It was a makeshift battle arena for martial artists to show off their skill. The crowd cheered as they fought one another, giving them the performance of their lives. It was a spectacle and one glance told Penelope that there would be no one interesting in the competition. A small city like this probably didn’t have someone higher than a mid-ranked Martial Lord except maybe the leader himself. At the capital, those were as plenty as water.

Still, Hope dragged Penelope towards the crowd. “Maybe you can find someone worth recruiting,” Hope suggested.

“Unlikely.” Penelope watched with little interest and while Hope was entertained by the arrogance and over-the-top badmouthing, Penelope found it distasteful. Powerful people didn’t have to scream to convince people of their powerful. It just existed.

“Is there anyone who would like to challenge our current champion?” the announcer asked. The half-naked burly champion gave a roar of encouragement. None of the people he had faced off against were a match against him and confidence radiated from him. The prize would be his.

“You should teach him a lesson,” Hope said, knowing full well that Penelope could crush him without a second thought. 

“Not worth my time,” Penelope replied.

“Is that so?” A stranger from behind them had overheard their conversation. He raised his hand. “This individual here says that you’re not worth his time!” The stranger pointed directly at Penelope, causing her brow to twitch. Was that really necessary? The man grinned and his eyes went to Hope. Although she hid her face, he could see the shape of her body and the quality of her clothes told him she had to be an absolute beauty, untouched and unmarred by hard labour. Once he got rid of her companion, perhaps he’d be able to convince the woman to join him for the rest of the night?

The crowd booed and Penelope rolled her eyes. “Are you too scared, kid?” the champion challenged. The masked kid was tiny and delicate looking. In fact, he could barely be considered a man. The champion doubted he would have any trouble crushing the shrimp. 

“Are you deaf? I said that you’re not worth my time,” Penelope retorted. The crowd gasped at the young man’s daringness. 

“Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is?” the announcer asked. “Since you are so confident, you wouldn’t mind entering and paying double the fee would you?” The announcer was mocking Penelope and trying to bait her. 

Usually, Penelope was too smart to be baited, but there was a good amount of money in the victory pot and plenty of people more deserving of it. She suddenly leapt onto the stage, landing with complete grace. Without glancing at the announcer, she tossed him a few coins as her payment to enter the competition.

The crowd began to cheer, most of them confident in the champion and hurling insults at the cocky young man that dared to challenge him.

Penelope remained silent, simply looking at her opponent. 

“I’m going to crush you, kid!” the champion shouted. Penelope didn’t care to dignify his words with a response and shrugged. The more silent she remained, the more irritated everyone got. No one noticed the amused glint in Hope’s eyes as she stared up at the stage. She too ignored the man trying to flirt with her. He was insignificant and if he tried to make a move, she would break every bone in his body. 

Realizing that the young man wasn’t going to respond, the announcer declared that the battle would begin. The champion didn’t waste time and immediately charged towards Penelope. The crowd began to mutter, wondering why the young man wasn’t making a single move. Was he so scared he was frozen? 

Everyone was so certain that the punch would land that when the young man disappeared, no one understood what happened. Not even a second later, the man reappeared behind the champion and flicked the champion’s back with his closed fan. On any other occasions, that small flick looked like it wouldn’t have hurt a fly, but when the champion was sent barrelling off the stage and into the wall of the unfortunate building that was located a few metres from it, the crowd collectively gasped. They were utterly stunned that the tiny young man before them reduced the champion to a bloodied wrecking ball.

Penelope walked over to the prize box, the announcer still too shocked to react, and wordlessly took it. She leapt off the stage and landed next to Hope. By that point, everyone had cleared a space around her female companion and the stranger that had called Penelope out in the first place had practically peed his pants. He immediately hightailed out of Hope’s space, certain that the young man would kill him if he so much as glanced at his companion the wrong way.

“I’m bored, lets go spend this money,” Penelope announced. Hope chuckled and gestured for Penelope to lead the way. Hope told Penelope to teach the arrogant man a lesson, not destroy his future, yet somehow what Penelope did would have been considered gentle by her standards. 

* * *

“Thank you, Young Master!”

Josie instinctively looked up from the book she was inspecting when she heard someone shout those words. What she saw were some beggars on the street knelt in front of a finely dressed man and an equally finely dressed woman at his side. Inside the bowl was a few silver coins, causing Josie’s eyes to widen. That was some generosity; The Young Master had given enough money to feed an entire family for a month. Looking behind them, there was a trail of equally thankful individuals staring at the two of them in awe. 

With the mask on his face, it was impossible to read the Young Master’s expression, but something about him felt familiar to Josie. Naturally, she thought of the Young Master she had met the other day, but what were the chances they would run into each other again?

Sensing a set of eyes on her, Penelope connected her eyes with the staring stranger, intending to scare them off when she recognized who those set of eyes belonged to. A small smirk made its way onto her face and she immediately left the beggars, dismissing their gratitude and allowing Hope to milk the benefits of being a benevolent individual.

“It’s dangerous for a young woman to walk around alone,” Penelope greeted. The instant Penelope spoke, Josie immediately recognized the voice and her eyes widened. Susu, who was still by her side, had once again shrunk and hid behind Josie’s legs. 

“Are you implying something, Young Master Park?” Josie responded, letting him know that she recognized him. Even with the mask, it was hard not to recognize such a unique individual while standing next to the man. 

“I’m simply warning the young miss. There are many dangerous men out there.” 

“And you’re not one of them?” Josie retorted, her brow raised. 

“I didn’t say that, did I?” Penelope teased. She kept her mask on, liking the false sense of anonymity. Josie intrigued her and Penelope wanted to return the favour by making herself unreadable. 

A shiver ran up Josie’s spine. While the words should have been scary, there was no fear. It was something else she didn’t recognize, but she oddly felt at ease around this stranger. He had helped her once before and the display she had just seen told her he wasn’t a bad person. If he wanted to take advantage of her, he would have already when she offered herself to him. 

“My siblings are roaming around. They don’t find reading as interesting as I do,” Josie explained, gesturing to the stall behind her. 

“That’s unfortunate. Stories are a gift. I would hate to live my life blind to anyone else’s.” 

Josie blushed at his natural charm. While he was a rich and powerful man, he seemed down to earth and wise. Never once had he talked about his identity yet his actions and words revealed a lot about him. “I agree.”

“Would you care to join me tonight, Miss Josie? I’m not familiar with this city. I’m sure you know the best places to be.” Penelope glanced back at Hope, who gave her a nod to assure her she would be fine. Penelope rarely chose to spend time with someone over her and Hope speculated that Penelope had to be somewhat interested in the person to do so. Hope definitely didn’t want to stand in the way of Penelope meeting a beautiful woman that she could possibly bring home to her mom. Heaven knows that Lin would murder Hope for stepping in between Penelope and a potential love interest. 

Even though Hope was the Crown Princess, Penelope’s mother terrified her.

“I would be honoured,” Josie responded. After all that he had done for her, she didn’t want refuse him something as simple as keeping him innocent company. Besides, she wanted to learn more about the mysterious stranger and why her heart seemed to beat just slightly quicker whenever he was around. There was also that weird feeling she had that something about him wasn’t quite right— not a dangerous one, just an odd one. 

“Where is the Young Master from?” Josie asked as they began walking. She would have heard of the Park family if they resided in this city.

“The Capital City.”

Josie’s eyes widened. “I have never been there before. Is it beautiful?”

“It is.” No city in their country was grander than the capital city.“I do not have the words to describe it in a way that would do it justice. Perhaps I can take you there one day?” Penelope offered.

“I’m afraid I would not be able to accept such a kind offer,” Josie replied, a small blush gracing her cheeks. She had never been offered something like that and didn’t expect the Young Master to be so forward that he would offer to take her there. They weren’t even friends, after all. “But you can return this favour if I do ever visit?”

Penelope smiled, though it couldn’t be seen past her mask. “I would like that.” Beyond her intrigue, Penelope enjoyed spending time with Josie. Maybe she had deprived herself of friendships for too long, but it was nice to have company aside from Hope. Penelope sensed that Josie was genuine person and she had no ulterior motives to her getting close to her. It wasn’t like she knew her real identity. Josie had no family to impress or social rank to climb.

“Has Susu been treating you well?”

Josie looked down at the puppy that was still following them, despite its hesitance to approach the Young Master. “Very well.” She grinned and picked the creature up. It happily hid itself in Josie’s arms. “I feel bad for taking her from you. She is a spiritual beast. I know they can be rare.”

Penelope waved her hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. She had chosen you as her master. It isn’t my place to interfere. These creatures are smart and know who’s worth serving.” She looked over at the demure wolf, wondering why it insisted on remaining in such a tiny form. It was by no means a baby. Still, it was probably a good thing. The more helpless it looked, the less likely people would realize its true potential. “Just make sure no one steals her. This world is filled with too many selfish people.”

Their conversation continued as the night wore on. People noticed the laughing pair who seemed entranced in their own world. Even when Lizzie and Pedro spotted their sister, they did not interrupt. It had been too long since they had seen Josie smile that brightly and as long as the man kept his hands to himself, they had no reason to interfere.

At some point, the stalls began to close and people gathered near the centre of the city. “The fireworks are about to start,” Josie explained. She excitedly took Penelope’s hand and pulled her towards the crowd. Penelope looked down at their interlocked hands and smiled. It was inappropriate, but it warmed Penelope’s heart to see the girl so carefree.

When they made it to the open space, there were so many people that it wasn’t possible to find a comfortable place to enjoy the impending fireworks. Penelope’s eyes wandered the area around them and when she spotted a tree, an idea came to her mind. She suddenly wrapped her arm around Josie’s waist, causing the girl’s eyes to widen. “Do you trust me?” Penelope asked.

Josie gave her a shy nod.

Penelope tightened her grip before leaping off the ground and towards the tree she had spotted. To Josie, it felt like they were flying and the experience was both exhilarating and exciting. When they landed on a large branch, she tightly gripped onto the Young Master, scared that she would accidentally fall off.

Penelope sat down and helped Josie to join her before letting go. From up here, they were out of eyesight and no one blocked their view of the show. Within seconds, the sky above them broke out into bright colours, the booming of the explosives barely louder than the cheers from the crowd. Josie watched with wide eyes as the colours soaked the sky and Penelope watched Josie, enchanted by the way her eyes glittered with joy. The girl was undoubtedly beautiful, but tonight had only confirmed it.

It didn’t take long for Josie to notice that the Young Master was staring at her. She met his uniquely green eyes and blushed. As if trapped by the moment, she reached forward and pushed away the hideous mask that had been hiding his face all night. Penelope didn’t stop her—not afraid that she would see the awe that lay beneath.

“I had a really fun night,” Josie confessed, her eyes shyly avoiding his. His stare was intense and it made her heart skip too many beats.

Penelope chuckled and looked away. “Me too.”

Now that the Young Master had looked away, Josie returned her gaze to him. He really was beautiful. There was a gentleness that lay beneath those knowing eyes and Josie felt special knowing that she was one of the few people who got to see it. The Young Master didn’t seem like one of those people who freely offered their time and yet he had spent an entire evening with her. Without thinking, she leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek. It was brief and Josie furiously blushed after it, but he blushed as well so it was less mortifying for her.

The innocent kiss had made Penelope’s heart race, and she didn’t know how to address it. She had never felt this way before and hoped she would feel it again. The lightness in her heart made all the stresses of her life seemingly disappear. The girl was special and Penelope, now more than ever, wanted to learn everything about her.

She made a decision then and there that after she dropped off Hope, she would return to this city and stay for as long as her life allowed it.


	3. Centre of Attention

“Who was that man you were with last night?” 

Josie blushed. “You saw us?”

“Everyone did.” While the young man Josie was with hid his face, hers was on full display. The rumour mills were flying in their small city. An orphan girl like Josie rarely caught the attention of someone important. If they did, it was often to scoop them up as concubines and Lizzie did not want to lose her sister to marriage.

“Everyone?” 

“Yeah. Apparently, that man had beat up Banks,” Lizzie explained. 

“The Martial General?” Josie didn’t expect that. Josie could tell that the Young Master practiced martial arts, but it usually took people years to advance to even the Martial General rank. Young Master Park looked barely older than Josie. It shouldn’t have been possible for him to be that powerful.

“Banks didn’t stand a chance. The kid sent him flying out of the arena.” Josie nearly dropped the vegetable in her hands. He had sent him flying off the arena? The Young Master must have been at least the level of a Martial King to have defeated him so easily. 

Although Generals, Lords, and Kings only differed by one rank each, the power difference between them was massive. A peak Martial King could bring a lower Martial General to their knees without even moving a finger. Just releasing their pressured Qi was enough to force anyone below that rank to the ground. Sometimes, it would take people decades to advance between the levels. For someone as young as Young Master Park to take down Banks, he had to be no less than a prodigy.

It explained why everyone was so interested in him they took notice of him and, consequentially, Josie being with him; Their city didn’t have anyone above the level of Martial Lord aside from the Governor and the major families probably sought to recruit him. In this world, power meant everything and having martial masters in one’s sphere of influence was necessary to gain it. Not everyone was lucky enough to cultivate their martial skills, but all rich families practically required it. 

“He never told me his name. His family name is Park though…”

“Park…” Lizzie repeated, trying to see if recognized it. It definitely didn’t belong to one of the four great families in their city. That meant it would be open season on him, and Lizzie worried that her sister would be caught in the crossfire. Battles between the rich and powerful families of the city never bothered them, but if everyone thought the Young Master fancied Josie, they wouldn’t have a moment of peace. “You should probably stay away from him.”

Josie bit her lip, remembering the kiss she had given him. Nevertheless, her sister was right and she would be better off avoiding him. All her life, her and Lizzie had never been able to cultivate their Qi. Without any, she was helpless and wouldn’t be able to withstand even the smallest of battles if anyone got serious. Nevertheless, the thought of the Young Master made her heartbeat quicken, and she didn’t think she could avoid him—not unless he purposely avoided her. 

“You’re not going to are you?” Lizzie recognized that look on Josie’s face. She had always been a terrible liar.

“I can’t exactly do anything if he likes me.” That much was true. Who was she to tell him off? In their world, those who had power could do anything and Josie had none. Even if the Young Master kidnapped her and forced her to be his bride, no one but her family would lift a finger to help her. Even the local lord would fear offending him for the sake of one orphan girl. 

Lizzie sighed. They had survived this long without drawing attention to themselves, but she had at feeling that everything would be different from now on. As if right on cue, they heard a loud knock on their door. Both Lizzie and Josie looked at each other suspiciously before stopping their meal preparation and heading to the door. 

Lizzie opened the door slightly, cautious of who could be behind it. People didn’t often go this out of their way to see them this early in the morning. When she saw a rich-looking man and guards behind him, she understood this would be trouble. “Can I help you?” Lizzie asked, keeping the door slightly closed.

“Where’s your sister?” he impatiently asked. If his father hadn’t sent him on this mission, he would not have bothered to come all the way out here. Their entire city was looking for the mysterious masked man and Josie was their main lead. To show sincerity, all the great families intended to send their main children to recruit him. 

Lizzie didn’t have a chance to reply before a female voice sounded behind him. “Careful, Heath, you might scare her away.” The woman chuckled and her insult inflamed Heath’s annoyance. He did not scare her. They were equal in power, but he didn’t have as much class. If anyone would get the information out of these commoners, it would be her.

“Back off, Jess. I got here first.” Their families had been rivals for generations and it didn’t surprise him to see her here. Still, she was unbearably annoying. So what if she was the beauty of the city? She would just end up as someone else’s wife and under their control. Her arrogance wouldn’t survive that. 

“And yet I have a feeling you will fail,” Jess replied. She walked right past him and smiled at Lizzie. “If it is possible, I would like a few words with her myself.” This woman seemed much more kind, definitely deserving of her status as a lady. Unlike the irritable guy that greeted her, she seemed much more trustworthy and down to earth. 

Not wanting to trouble her sister, Josie placed a hand on Lizzie’s shoulder and drew her back, replacing her place at the door instead. “How can I help you?”

Jess smiled and gently took Josie’s arm, leading her out of the house. They weren’t friends, but the familiarity would annoy Heath and hopefully earn her points in Josie’s book. If that martial prodigy was a friend of Josie’s, Josie had to be a friend of hers. “I’m sure you understand why we’re both here,” Jess stated. The girl wasn’t stupid—Jess would not pretend her intentions were innocent.

“I’m sorry to have wasted your time, but I know nothing about the man that you are both seeking,” Josie explained, pulling herself away from the woman’s grasp. 

“You spent hours with him yesterday evening, Miss Josie, surely he gave you his name? That’s all we need,” Jess replied, letting Josie pull away. One couldn’t force friendship, but since Josie didn’t resist, being forceful wasn’t necessary. 

“I don’t. He didn’t share that information. I didn’t even see his face,” Josie lied. Her words didn’t convince anyone considering the blush on her face, but she didn’t want to trouble the Young Master. He had been so kind, and she had no intentions of betraying him by revealing information he didn’t want the public to know about. “We just talked about the city. I acted as a tour guide.”

Jess seemed unconvinced, but before she could respond, Heath suddenly appeared in front of Josie. “Stop lying. Look, you can just tell us who he is and we won’t have to turn your place upside down, looking for any hints of him. He probably gave you a gift or something.” Heath had nothing to prove his theory, but the threat was what mattered.

Suddenly, behind Josie, they heard a growl. Susu had noticed her mistress’ distress and immediately ran out to protect her. Heath looked down at the small dog and rolled his eyes. What’s that pathetic creature going to do to him? 

He thought too soon because in the next moment, it had pounced and gripped tightly onto the man’s arm. Heath yelped and tried to shake off the puppy, but it refused to let go. Even when the guards got involved, it still hung tightly. “Stupid dog!” the man screamed, raising his fist to punch the creature.

“Susu, off!” Josie pleaded. She knew she was trying to protect her, but she didn’t want Susu hurt, nor did she want to bring more trouble to their home. Hurting someone like Heath would only incur the wrath of his family and that wasn’t something they could afford to do. 

The fist landed squarely on the dog. It yelped and the punch threw him dozens of metres away. The man didn’t spare the creature and used his power to punch it. 

“Susu!” Josie screamed. She immediately tried to run after the dog, but the guards blocked her way. Jess just stood at the side, shaking her head. Men were always so quick to burn bridges. This was the perfect opportunity for Jess to take advantage and form them with Josie. 

“Heath, let her go,” Jess warned. Suddenly, a murderous aura appeared around Jess. She prepared for a fight, though she secretly hoped it wouldn’t get to one. Both their families didn’t want an outright war to break out between them. She just hoped that he would realize that his impatience wasn’t worth it. 

“The Young Miss is right, you should let her go.”

All parties turned to the person who spoke and their jaws dropped when their eyes landed on a handsome man. He was small in stature and smiling, but there was no denying the dangerous darkness that hung around him. As he stepped closer, Jess and Heath froze. The Young Master exerted his Qi and the weight of the pressure made it hard for them to keep themselves up. In fact, the guards that came with Heath couldn’t stand and fell to their hands and knees. The closer the man got, the more their internals felt like they were being crushed by his spiritual force alone. 

He walked right past the struggling people and took Josie’s hand. His eyes scanned her for any injuries and the softness in his demeanour told everyone all they needed to know about how he felt about her. He was worried. “Are you okay?” Penelope asked, brushing some stray strands of hair away from her face.

Josie blushed and nodded. However, she quickly remembered Susu and let go of the Young Master’s hand so she could rush towards her dog. Susu had already gotten up and, while Heath had sent her flying, she didn’t get injured. If anything, she became furious and would have shown her true self before Penelope had stepped in. Knowing that she would protect her master, Susu felt at ease and maintained its small and helpless looking form. It leapt into Josie’s arms and nuzzled itself into it. 

“Young Master,” Jess suddenly called. Her voice sounded heavy as she resisted his power. “I apologize if I offended you, but I had no intention of hurting Miss Josie.” 

Penelope raised her brow, but didn’t let her off until Josie confirmed her words. When Penelope released Jess, she immediately took a few deep breaths to recover. After she calmed her thundering heart, she approached the Young Master. He was indeed powerful and the fact that his attractiveness made him even more interesting to her. She gave him a small curtsy. “It’s an honour to meet you, Young Master…”

“Park,” Penelope replied. She paid no mind to the well-dressed lady. Almost immediately after her greeting, Penelope returned her attention to Josie.

“Are you hurt?” Penelope’s tone was stern, an advanced warning to their audience. If Josie had been hurt, the person who hurt her would not get off easily. 

Josie quickly shook her head. “No.” 

The answer didn’t satisfy Penelope, but she nodded. She turned around to the man and the guards. “If you ever touch a single hair on her head, I will kill you.” There was no jest in Penelope’s voice. Her murderous intent was clear as day and the pressure that followed afterwards sent blood splattering from the men’s mouths until they collapsed and passed out. 

Penelope turned to Jess, whose eyes had widened, terrified at what she saw. Penelope clasped her fist and gave Jess a small bow. “May I trouble the Miss by asking her to get his family to collect him?” Penelope conveyed respect in her request. As long as they didn’t have any ill intent towards Josie, she would not make any threats. 

“Jess,” she stated. “Please call me Jess, Young Master. I will alert his family of what happened.” The Young Master didn’t seem interested in talking further, so Jess took it as her cue to leave. She would approach him later when he wasn’t so irritable. 

Penelope nodded, offering a brief smile before returning her attention to Josie. “I came to see if you would join me for breakfast. Your family can come along, if you would like.” Penelope acted as if nothing had happened and that she hadn’t just threatened the second son of one of the most powerful men in the city. 

“I—” Josie looked past the Young Master, surprised to see how easily he dismissed Jess before returning her eyes onto him. “I would be honoured.”

Lizzie and Pedro, who had been watching the entire scene unfold, stepped out of their house and cautiously walked over to the pair. Lizzie hadn’t expected the man to look so… soft. If she hadn’t seen it with her own eyes, she would never have believed that he brought Heath to his knees without so much as a touch. Just who was this person?

Penelope smiled and gestured for the group to follow her. A few metres away, a horse-drawn carriage with a driver stood waiting for the group. Penelope offered Josie her hand to help her into it and did the same for the rest of Josie’s family before getting in herself. It was beyond fancy and Josie understood that the Young Master did not need the backing of the local families. He possessed all the wealth he needed. 

“Older Brother, that was so cool!” Pedro exclaimed, his eyes filled with awe at how easily he had caused those men to submit. 

Josie wanted to object to the casual way Pedro addressed the Young Master before he responded himself, “Perhaps Older Brother can teach you how to fight? That way you can defend your sisters.” Penelope happily accepted the familial address. Penelope had every intention of making Josie hers and that meant he would be family.

“Please!” Pedro replied, excited by the prospect of learning. If he became a strong fighter, he wouldn’t have to watch his sisters ever get bullied. Even as a kid, he understood that martial ability was the currency in this world and even the lowest-born martial artist could make something of themselves if they were gifted enough to become skilled at their craft. 

Before they got too far off track, Lizzie interrupted, “What are your intentions with my sister?” 

Josie immediately blushed, “Lizzie!” Her sister had never minced her words and the accusatory tone was rude. After all he had done for her family, the hostility that laced her words was unnecessary.

Penelope smirked, a playful glint in her eyes. “If I am lucky, marry her.” The answer was as blunt as Lizzie’s question and Josie’s face had turned so red that everyone thought her head would explode.

“Young Master!” Josie whined, unable to comprehend how cruel he was being. A man shouldn’t be teasing a woman like this, and his shameless flirting was wholly inappropriate. They barely knew each other (not that it was really an obstacle to marriage in the world they lived in). 

“Please, Miss Josie, call me Pen.” Penelope wasn’t ready to divulge in her real identity, but it was about time she dropped the formalities. While she didn’t doubt Josie’s intentions, Penelope had learned that she had to do everything with caution. Too many people wanted her dead in this world and trust was the only luxury she couldn’t afford to give freely. 

“I—” Josie didn’t know how to respond. All of this moved fast. Too fast. They had just met days ago and now this man seemed determined to marry her. She knew he was interested and Josie couldn’t deny her own attraction to him, but marriage? 

Seeing the flabbergasted look on Josie’s face, Penelope chuckled. “Don’t worry, Josie, I would never force you, nor do I expect an answer any time soon. Truthfully, I am not quite certain myself. I am just making sure there are no misunderstandings between us. I am interested in you and your sister has the right to know.” 

Pen’s answer let Josie release the breath she had been holding. It wasn’t a marriage proposal; Rather , he wanted a period of courtship. Such a thing was virtually unheard of, but Josie was thankful. How could she not be when he was giving her a choice? 

Lizzie watched the interaction in front of her, her eyes darting back and forth between the utterly amused Pen and her blushing sister. The only thing that mattered at the moment was that Josie wasn’t angry. She seemed embarrassed and confused, but she wasn’t angry. This man wasn’t violating her with his words.

Still, the mood had been set and Lizzie saw no reason to hold back. “And by marriage, you mean officially, correct? I find it hard to believe the Young Master is not already married.” While they had no title, wealth, or even a name, Josie deserved better than to be someone’s concubine. Freedom was much better than servitude, even if the latter came with material wealth. 

“My mother would agree with you, but I can assure you, I am unmarried.” Penelope met Josie’s eyes, sincerity colouring her next words. “If we were to get married, I would not deny you any of the rights granted to a wife.” 

Josie wanted to die. Pen and Lizzie were literally negotiating her marriage in front of her eyes. While she would never willingly sacrifice her freedom to choose, she finally saw why many women allowed their parents to negotiate these things behind closed doors. While this conversation wasn’t as offensive as it could have been, it was mortifying. 

The only person who seemed unaware of the weight of this conversation was Pedro, who excitedly bounced in his seat. His older sister Josie was about to get married! How could he not be excited? Especially since his future brother-in-law was so cool. He didn’t hold back and re-entered the conversation. Everyone was more than happy to entertain him since it broke the tension. 

The conversation continued the entire trip and only halted when they reached the city gates.

“The Governor has ordered that we must search all persons passing in and out of the city,” the guard told the driver.

The driver frowned and peeked into the back. “Young Master?” He waited for Penelope’s orders. His Master wasn’t just anyone. There existed only a handful of people in this world that had the right to order her to submit to a search and a small city governor was not one of those people.

Penelope sighed and shrugged. “I would rather not cause trouble. Let them search.” She stepped out of the carriage and met with the guard herself. “What this is regarding?” Even if she willingly allowed the guards to search, she had no reason to act polite. 

While the guard rarely allowed himself anyone to step over him (he was a city official after all), something about the Young Master before him told him it would be in his best interests to be respectful. He gave the Young Master a small bow. “The Governor has invited the Gemini Clan to the city. He has ordered us to increase the security in this city. I cannot divulge more information than that. This guard hopes the Young Master will not make it difficult for me.” 

The mention of the Gemini Clan piqued Penelope’s interest. They were an important Clan in the capital. While their powers were not insignificant, their main strength lay in the technique they had developed that no other martial group possessed. The leader had the ability to draw from the powers of the entire clan bloodline and that ability made the clan master one of the strongest martial artists in existence. Their name struck fear into many people’s hearts. 

Penelope’s heart wasn’t one of them. 

Still, she simply wanted to have a relaxing meal with her potential in-laws, so she saw no reason to make a scene. Besides, making one would draw the attention of people who were not easily brushed aside. Penelope considered it too much of a hassle when all she wanted was to spend time with Josie. 

“I will not interfere. Please be respectful of my guests,” Penelope stated, stepping out of the way. The guard nodded at his fellow service men and they began to inspect the carriage. The siblings didn’t react much, complying with the guards’ requests and answering all their questions. The process was painless and they were allowed through.

Penelope stepped back inside the carriage and they continued their trip. People would gossip as the carriage made its way through the streets, wondering who the owner was, but no one stopped them. They had arrived at the restaurant with little hassle and when Penelope’s guests jumped out, the small crowd that had gathered gasped. 

While Emerald City was a city, it was a small one. A few people were able to recognize the siblings and people began to chatter. What could the orphans be doing with someone as seemingly powerful as the Young Master before them? A few people even recognized the Young Master as the same young man from the fight the other night and the crowd got even louder. While his face had been hidden, his stature was rather unique and the way he carried himself demanded the same respect.

The guards who stood guard at the entrance of the restaurant were about to cast the Young Master aside when they had heard the gossip. One of them immediately rushed towards Penelope and bowed. “My apologies, Young Master. The Governor is hosting his guests here today. The entire restaurant is closed down. However, if the Young Master is willing to wait, we will send someone to inform the Governor of your arrival.” While the Governor may be the most powerful man in the city, even he was interested in recruiting such a young talent into his service. 

Penelope dismissively waved her hand. “No need. I am not in the mood to entertain the Governor,” she bluntly stated. The crowd gasped at the young man’s arrogance. The Governor was personally interested in hosting him along with his powerful guest and he refused so quickly!

The guard looked speechless, but he was rescued when the Governor personally arrived. The people around him immediately bowed, including the siblings. Penelope, however, kept her head held high. It was one thing to be respectful to kind women, it was another to have to bow her head to privileged men who didn’t deserve her respect. Frankly, she was getting annoyed at all these restrictions. No one in the capital city dared to stop her from anything and yet she had been stopped every step of this trip and it was getting tedious.

The Governor was not amused by the arrogant boy in front of him. So what if he was a gifted fighter? There were rules and the young man was not showing him any face. His anger triggered his Qi and everyone gathered around them suddenly felt the heavy pressure of his spiritual power weigh down on them. 

Josie, Lizzie, and Pedro struggled under the pressure and Penelope could see it. They were much closer than everyone else and the high-level marital king Governor so they felt his powers more harshly. This idiotic man didn’t even bother to control his pressure, hurting innocents when he was really only mad at her.

Penelope glared at the man in front of her for hurting them and was about to strike when another man appeared behind the Governor, halting his attack. “I am quite full, Governor James, I see no reason to stop these children from enjoying a meal,” Joshua Parker stated. The Elder of the Gemini Clan looked over at Penelope. The Young Man’s face was familiar, but he couldn’t put a name to it. He was certain if he had met such an impressive young man, he wouldn’t have forgotten it. The Governor had been exerting his strength, yet the young man was unfazed. If anything, he seemed annoyed. His ability to resist was not to be underestimated.

While Joshua Parker didn’t recognize Penelope in her disguise, Penelope knew exactly who he was. The man had been the previous head of the Gemini Clan before his eldest son usurped him. While the details were foggy (since powerful families hated airing their dirty laundry), Penelope knew it had been harsh process. It was a shame. While Joshua Parker was never particularly likeable, his son was worse than he was. Penelope was arrogant, but she liked to think her arrogance was charming. Malachai Parker’s arrogance got on everyone’s nerves.

Joshua’s eyes didn’t stay on the youth for long. They were naturally drawn to the people beside him. They had straightened up after the Governor withdrew his Qi and he was finally able to see their faces. His eyes widened as he stared at them. They posed a striking resemblance to his own daughters, yet they were complete strangers. The brunette especially reminded him of his eldest daughter, Josette. She had died too young and Joshua still regretted what had happened to her. Every day, he wondered if things would have been different if he hadn’t made the decisions he had.

“You are correct, your honour. There is no need for me to bother with these children,” the Governor stated, breaking the man out of his thoughts. These people were kids and it would have been unsightly for him to bully people who were his junior by decades. Even if the young boy was pretentious, his arrogance would catch up with him in due time. There was no need for him to dirty his own hands. 

The Clan Elder agreed and their party departed the restaurant. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but look back at the two girls. He couldn’t shake the feeling that they were more important than he knew. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all should do a quick google images search of "wuxia art" because THE AESTHETIC.


	4. Tall Trees

There weren’t many things in the world that scared Hope or Penelope. Ever since Hope’s birth, the imperial palace had not seen a single month of peace. Someone was always worrying about the Crown Princess’ whereabouts and what exactly she was doing. Hope and Penelope were a pair of daughters from hell and if they weren’t so hard-working and gifted children, their parents never would have spoiled them to the extent that they did.

Nevertheless, the sight before her terrified her. The moment Hope entered the room, she sensed all three pairs of eyes on her, judging her. Hope silently cursed Penelope for leaving her alone to deal with this mess while she was off gallivanting with a pretty girl. Hope bowed and forced a small smile, “This daughter greets her Empress-Mother, Consort-Mother, and Godmother.” When all three of her mothers were in the room, that meant they were probably in trouble.

“You don’t have to stand around in ceremony, Hope, take a seat,” the Empress stated, gesturing for her to take the seat next to her Consort-Mother. 

“Thank you, Empress-Mother,” she replied, doing as told. The last thing she needed was to make this situation worse through her usual rambunctious attitude. 

“Where did you go last night?” Hayley asked, incredibly amused at how her daughter kept fidgeting and wouldn’t meet their eyes. When her daughter was this quiet, it meant she had something to hide.

Hope bit her lip. She couldn’t lie. “Penelope and I went to the festival in Emerald City, Consort-Mother.” 

Lin raised her brow. “Oh? Where is my ungrateful daughter at? I’m pretty sure you were both summoned.”

The blood drain away from her face. Either she lied to the three most important and scary women in her life or she betrayed her best friend. Frankly, the answer was easy. “She met a girl and stayed in Emerald City to court her.”

“WHAT?” Lin stood up in shock. The other two broke out into laughter. They rarely saw Lin this worked up, but it was the woman’s dream to one day have a household of little grandchildren running around. Despite her young appearance, Lin was well into the age where she should have grandchildren. With Penelope constantly travelling and handling official business, Lin was often home alone. No amount of disciples and servants filled the family-shaped hole in her heart. “That ungrateful daughter didn’t even bother to tell me she is actually doing what I want for once?” 

“Godmother, the courtship has only begun. She didn’t want to worry you until she knew for sure,” Hope reasoned, though they all understood Hope really meant that she didn’t want Lin to go overboard and interfere.

Lin turned around to the other women and respectfully bowed. “If you would both excuse me, I have to go see my new daughter-in-law.” Lin glared at Hope, which immediately made Hope shrink. “Bring me to her!” If it were anyone else, no one would dare speak to the Crown Princess like that, but this woman had raised her in equal measure to the others. 

Hope looked pleadingly at her other mothers to rescue her, but they simply pretended they didn’t see the misery on her face and continued their conversation from before. They knew she was perfectly safe with the Parks and they were also quite interested to see what girl would catch Penelope’s attention. It had been a while since the city had hosted a grand wedding. Lin frowned at Hope’s lack of enthusiasm and sent a blast of energy towards her, forcing her out her chair and making her lead the way. If Lin had to do that the entire way to Emerald City, she would. 

If this was considered child abuse, heaven knows what Penelope was in for.

* * *

By the third day, Penelope easily fell into the routine of picking Josie and her family up for dinner every day. No matter how much Josie insisted it was too generous, Penelope didn’t care. Food was one of those things where she believed she had the upper hand. It wasn’t like she was showering her with jewels and expensive gifts (she understood Josie wouldn’t accept). Food was food. 

While people still tried to talk to Penelope when she roamed around the city, they knew better than to disturb Josie to get to her. Penelope would dismiss people with a wave of a hand, but if anyone approached Josie intending to get close to Penelope, they wouldn’t leave without spilling some amount of blood. Penelope wasn’t a heartless murderer, not for something as insignificant as annoying Josie, but no one liked the humiliation of defeat.

As they sat in a private room of a restaurant, talking about their childhood, the door suddenly burst open. Penelope was about to complain about the interruption when she met her mother’s eyes and all the blood seemed to drain from her face. Hope standing next to her looking guilty told Penelope all she needed to know about the situation before her. 

Naturally, Lin’s eyes gravitated to the two girls sitting with her daughter. They were both beautiful, but one person stuck out more. Lin narrowed her eyes at the brunette. She looked awfully familiar to someone Lin knew, but it couldn’t be possible. That woman passed away and the girl before her didn’t look a day over nineteen. Powerful cultivators could control their aging, much like Lin did, but she sensed no power in the girl. The lack of it shocked her.

Penelope stood up. “Mother…. What are you doing here?”

Her daughter’s words shook her out of her stupor and she glared at Penelope. “So I am still your mother?” She walked over and poked Penelope causing the girl to flinch. “You terrible son! You left me without telling me why.” 

Penelope blinked. She always left for days, sometimes even months, without giving her mother an explanation and she never cared. In fact, Lin didn’t bother with the details usually. She spent her life worrying about matters of state and now that she had retired; she had no interest in it. 

Realizing what was happening, Josie got up. “It’s an honour to meet you, Madam Park,” she respectfully bowed and her siblings followed suit. If this was Pen’s mother, that meant she was owed the utmost deference. 

Lin looked over at Josie, a large smile immediately gracing her face. She walked over and took Josie’s hands in her own. While neither Penelope nor Hope had told her who Penelope was courting, she knew her daughter’s type better than Penelope did. Before Penelope had become so refined, she was a silly little child and Lin remembered all the “big sisters” she would always want to play with. “Good! What a good child you are! Nothing like my rude son! Mother has been looking forward to meeting you!” 

Josie’s eyes widened at the woman’s greeting, not sure how to take it. Her eyes looked pleadingly over to Pen, who looked absolutely mortified. “Mother! You cannot just…” Penelope walked over and took her mother’s hands away from Josie, giving her an apologetic shrug. She didn’t want to force Josie into anything, but with someone as intimidating as her mother around, how could Josie possibly refuse anything she said? 

“Shush! Who gave you permission to speak?” Lin chastised. 

Penelope’s mouth dropped. Her mother’s actions didn’t surprise her, per se, but it was weird experiencing it. 

Hope quietly tried to sneak past Penelope and her mother to take a seat, but the moment she met Penelope’s eyes, she shivered. The bloodthirsty glare Penelope was giving her was the exact glare she gave to people she had every intention of killing. Fortunately, Penelope wouldn’t actually try to kill her… right?

“Mother, you are being rude to my guests!” Penelope insisted. No matter how much respect she had for her mother, her mother was in the wrong here. She was making assumptions and interrupting their dinner. She looked over at Josie, perhaps flustered for the first time since they had met. “I’m really sorry about this.”

Josie smiled. “It’s okay. If Mother wishes for me to address her as such, I will happily obey.” She saw no reason to disappoint her. Pen had been nothing but charming and respectful, and Josie‘s feelings for him were growing. Marrying him didn’t seem so bad in her mind. 

Lin’s grin grew even larger. “Yes! Good girl. I approve of you.” She looked pointedly at her daughter. Things were moving in the right direction and it was only a matter of time before the truth came out. Lin just hoped that it wouldn’t ruin things for Josie. Lin kept up Penelope’s male facade because it wasn’t her place to break it, but not everyone shared the same views. No one would dare insult Penelope or gossip about her behind her back, out of fear of death, but that didn’t mean Josie personally would be interested. 

“Would you like to join us, Mother?” Josie asked.

Lin’s eyes lit up like fireworks and she didn’t even wait to confirm with anyone else. She planted her butt onto a seat, which meant everyone else had to follow suit. “Tell me about yourself, Josie. Where are your parents? I would love to meet them.” And set up an official engagement with them.

Josie frowned and averted her eyes, unable to look into Lin’s. “I don’t have any.” Josie had no status when compared to someone like the Young Master. He was powerful and from a great family, whereas she had nothing. If it weren’t for his random interest in her, she wouldn’t even have a place working as a maid in their household. 

Lin didn’t miss the way Josie’s eyes dropped, and she shrunk into herself. “Perhaps you can teach my son a thing or two about how lucky he is to have an amazing mother like me,” Lin replied, lightening the mood and easing the embarrassment and guilt that Josie felt. It didn’t matter to her that Josie didn’t have any parents. It was the person who mattered—not the family. In fact, having in-laws could be a pain. 

Josie smiled, grateful for Lin’s compassion. “I will.” 

Penelope watched her mother interact with Josie, her heart melting at the sight. Her mother didn’t care much about status and wealth, but the world they lived in did. It would be a social weakness that people would exploit. True power is not having to care about what other people thought. For generations, the Park family didn’t have to concern themselves with the opinions of others; They didn’t need to start now.

The two continued to talk, Josie giving many details about their upbringing, with Lizzie and Pedro occasionally chiming in. Lin aptly listened and her heart melted at the sweet little family. Josie was a caring person and anyone would see it in the way she behaved. Penelope wouldn’t have to worry with her as her wife. Her daughter needed someone who would make her smile and was compassionate enough to see Penelope at her weakest and not be turned off by it. Because when Penelope was weak, even Lin’s heart couldn’t take it and she had been dealing with it for years. 

After dinner, Lin insisted on escorting Josie and her family home personally. She had fallen in love with them and, even if this courtship did not work out, she would be more than happy to adopt them into the Sect. They may not have been fighters, but doctors and people who solved problems without always resorting to their fists were also important. 

Still, she was aghast by Penelope’s methods. “This…” Lin stared at the carriage, incredibly disappointed. Was this how her ‘son’ wooed women? Not that it wasn’t fancy, but how was Penelope supposed to ensure her place in Josie’s heart without giving her the best? Lin immediately smacked the back of Penelope’s head, causing her daughter to stumble forward. “Have you not been spoiling her?” 

“Mother—“ 

“Faust!” Lin called. 

The dragon inside Penelope began to rumble and Penelope had only stopped it from being summoned at the last second. Even her damn dragon feared its grandmaster. “Mother, you can’t just call Faust in the middle of the city!” This wasn’t the capital. She needed to be subtle, not show off! 

“Humph!” Lin crossed her arms and beckoned towards her carriage. 

Hope silently tried to shrink away. Perhaps now that she had fulfilled her duty, Godmother would let her escape and return to the capital, potentially never returning here again? Godmother terrified her, and she had never seen her so cruel towards Penelope before. The woman was serious and Hope didn’t want to be anywhere near her right now. No matter how funny watching Penelope scramble was, she didn’t even have the freedom to laugh at her friend’s suffering without receiving a death glare. 

Josie looked at the both of them, confused. “Who’s Faust?”

“No one,” Penelope lied. Now was not the time to reveal everything, especially since they were still in public. 

Lin got into her carriage. “Josie, join Mother.” Josie smiled and willingly obeyed and it only took a pointed look from the older woman to get Penelope to obediently follow. The others piled onto the second carriage while Penelope gave her mother’s driver instructions on how to bring Josie home.

“How do you feel about my son?” Lin bluntly asked, now that it was only the three of them. Penelope sighed, but she wanted to know as well so she wasn’t as upset about her mother asking. 

Josie blushed and averted her eyes from them both. 

“Do not worry, my dear. No one will blame you if you do not like him. The heavens blessed him with power and good looks, but his personality had to pay the price.” Penelope’s lips hardened into a line. Somehow that seemed more insulting than complimenting. 

Josie immediately looked up and shook her head. “The Young Master has been nothing but kind and respectful towards me, Mother. I…” She looked over at him and her blushed deepened. 

That told Lin all she needed to know. She laughed and patted Penelope’s shoulder. “So you aren’t such a failure after all.” 

Penelope’s lips twitched. Did her mother think so poorly of her? It wasn’t that Penelope wasn’t charming, she just never cared to charm people before. People gave her attention whether or not she acted like she deserved it. If anything, she needed people to ignore her more.

The conversation once again turned casual until the carriages came to a stop. Josie wished Lin a good night before getting off. Penelope followed, but took Josie’s hand before she reached the door. “Walk with me?” 

Josie nodded, her eyes going to their linked hands. There was no one out here to watch them. 

The sun had only just set as they began their walk, leaving only the moon and stars to light their way. They remained silent, the crush of grass beneath their feet and the melody of nocturnal creatures filling the space between them. It was comfortable. After a few minutes, Penelope stopped. “I have to tell you something.”

“Hm?” Josie turned to face her, wondering what he wanted to tell her.

After a few nervous seconds, she reached back and pulled her hair out of its gender-defining knot. “I’m not a man,” Penelope confessed. She didn’t want to continue hiding such a key fact. She never intended to lie to Josie, but they had met while she was in disguise and continued to meet as such. Penelope couldn’t get rid of her disguise while in public so she had no choice but to continue the deception if she wished to continue seeing Josie unhindered.

Josie watched as her hair fell, the illusions shattered when Penelope wiped off all the makeup that had been on her face. “You’re…” Josie stared, baffled that she had missed it before. Penelope’s facial features had changed slightly, but there was no doubt that she was a beautiful woman. Now that Josie saw it, there was no way to un-see it. 

“My name is Penelope,” she explained. “I would understand if my deception is too much for you.” This was her way of giving Josie an out. If all of Josie’s interest had disappeared, she wouldn’t force the matter. It wasn’t small after all. 

Josie continued to stare, but when Penelope looked away, she reached out and cupped her cheek, nudging her to meet her eyes again. Penelope’s usual sharp green eyes had softened and vulnerability twinkled throughout them. “It’s not fair,” Josie stated.

Penelope’s heart dropped, ready for the rejection that would come. She didn’t expect Josie to forgive her for misleading her for such a long time. 

“The heavens are too generous. You look even more beautiful now.” 

Penelope’s eyes widened, and she blushed. Compliments like those were often tossed at her, but the intimacy and sincerity that flowed from Josie was special. Josie’s words would always hit her differently than the flattery of the masses. There was never an ulterior motive behind them. “Are you not angry?”

“Only at myself for not realizing sooner.” From the very beginning, something about Penelope didn’t sit right with Josie. Now that she had resolved that weird feeling, she felt more at ease than ever. 

Admittedly, Josie had never considered an attraction to women, but she hadn’t considered an attraction to men either before meeting Penelope. In her heart, there was really no difference. She recalled the stories she had heard about rich lords keeping male lovers and while she had never heard of the reverse, Penelope seemed like someone who had the power to do whatever she pleased. Penelope’s mother hadn’t objected, so she doubted anyone would.

“I’m sorry for lying to you.” 

“I understand why you did it.” Josie smiled and released Penelope’s face, taking her hand once again and continuing their walk. They didn’t need to dwell on it for too long. Josie didn’t know Penelope’s true identity, but she knew she had to be powerful. “The tallest trees catch the most wind,” she explained. It was clear that Penelope’s life lacked peace, and that disguise gave her that peace. “Why me?” 

The question was more complicated than simply asking why Penelope had trusted her. Josie wanted to know why Penelope was interested in her at all. All her life, she had been below average. Besides the fact that she was an orphan with no status, she had no martial strength either. She had never been able to cultivate any and considered useless in the eyes of society. Penelope’s elevation of her made no sense.

Penelope paused. “Your willingness to sacrifice yourself for your brother caught my attention.” A love like that was rare, and Penelope believed that people capable of it should be cherished. “But what kept my attention was your sincerity. You have no ulterior motives and that honesty is nearly impossible to find in my world.” 

Penelope’s reasoning confused Josie. Perhaps those traits were rare in Penelope’s world, but honest and kind people existed everywhere in her own. It didn’t make her special. It was really the least she could be.

“I can sense a strength in you, Josie. I believe that even if you joined me in my world, you will never lose who you are.” It was hard to resist the allure of power. She didn’t want an ambitious wife or someone the politics of upper-class life would overpower. Ambition destroyed families. Josie would be supportive while also not throwing away her own morals and her own identity to cater to Penelope’s every whim. The time they had spent together only solidified Penelope’s belief that her initial impression of Josie remained true.

She wanted a partner in life, not another subordinate. 

“You trust me too much,” Josie replied, not sure she would live up to Penelope’s expectations.

“I don’t think I do.”

They walked for a few comfortable seconds before Penelope spoke again. “There’s also something else.” She raised their joined hands and stared at them. “When I touch you… it feels calming somehow.” 

Penelope didn’t miss the confusion on Josie’s face. “My inner Qi can be very chaotic sometimes. Touching you… it settles it down.” There was a reason behind the chaos in her body, but now was not the time to share it. With any luck, Josie would never see the reason behind it. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing at work because sometimes I just need a break from working on a sexual assault legal file, especially when the victim's first name is the same as someone I still deeply care for.
> 
> As always, let me know if anything confuses you!


	5. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Somewhat graphic violence follows.

“Are you not returning to the capital with Mother?” Josie asked, surprised to hear that she’d disappeared already. They got along last night and it was nice to feel that motherly love so she wanted to get to know her better. 

Penelope’s lips pressed into a line. The only reason her mother left was because she was probably getting everything ready for the engagement she’d always been waiting for. “No. I wanted to spend more time with y—” 

“Help!” 

Both Josie and Penelope’s eyes moved to the direction where the scream came from and narrowed them when they noticed a crowd form. Josie wanted to see what was going on and Penelope dutifully joined her. 

“Please, sir, I promise I’ll pay you back!” a man was on his knees in front of a small group of large looking men. He was crying and pleading with them as another two men held on to a woman behind him. 

“Father!” the girl screamed, trying to tug her way out to no avail. 

“You should have thought of this before you stole from us!” the leader shouted. “It’s only right that you pay us back with your daughter.” 

The crowd gasped and began to gossip amongst themselves. “Isn’t his wife sick?” one of them asked. 

“Apparently, he’s been borrowing money from the black market to buy his wife’s medicine, but she hasn’t gotten better,” another one added. “His daughter was his only collateral.” 

Josie immediately tugged at Penelope’s arm. “Save her.”

Penelope raised her brow. It really wasn’t their place to interfere with a deal like that, but Josie was much more compassionate than she was. No matter how strong the person, no one could solve all the evils of the world. Still, since Josie requested it, Penelope wouldn’t refuse.

She stepped forwards and entered the clearing the crowd had made. “Let her go,” Penelope warned. 

“This is none of your business, boy, scram!” the leader demanded. 

Penelope was still in her disguise, but it had garnered its own reputation so the crowd gasped to see who stepped forward to save the family. It was the Young Master from the other day, the one that offended the governor. 

“I will pay off his loan,” Penelope offered. She really didn’t feel like getting her hands dirty or drawing more attention to the scenario.

The man scoffed. The money didn’t really mean much, not in comparison to the lovely young girl they were getting in return. They already formed a deal to trade her to a local aristocrat that wanted her. Offending him would be the worst part of it all. “Stay out of it, kid.” 

Immediately, some of his followers came forward and blocked Penelope, hoping to intimidate the young man into backing off. It really wasn’t any of his concern. 

“I’ll make a better offer then. Let go of the girl and you will all be able to leave with your lives.” 

The smugness in the boy’s voice infuriated the leader and he kicked the begging man away from him. He would deal with him after getting rid of this arrogant punk. When he noticed Josie behind the boy, he smirked. “How about you trade her,” he pointed at Josie, “for this girl? Maybe then I’ll consider it.” 

Penelope’s brow suddenly twitched. The next time the leader looked into Penelope’s eyes, he unwittingly took a few steps back. The Young Man’s eyes darkened and a scary aura clouded the entire crowd and scene. Penelope originally wanted to avoid making a scene, but now that someone dared to pull Josie into it, there was no way Penelope wouldn’t make them suffer.

In the blink of an eye, the young man appeared in front of the leader. His hand was on the leader’s chest and before anyone had time to react, blood splattered the crowd, leaving only Penelope and the people standing behind her, including Josie, free from the spray. 

Eyes widened and the men who originally blocked Penelope scrambled back. “Where’d he go?” they demanded, their eyes wide and terrified. 

Penelope smirked. “He hasn’t left,” she explained, gesturing to the area around them. 

It took a second for people to realize what happened, but when reality sank in, everyone was stunned. “That’s not possible,” people began to whisper. “He...He blew him up... just like that?” Everyone around the young man stared at him in fear, terrified of what kind of power he held. The battle ended in less than a second and nothing remained of his opponent other than the blood splatter that was now coating the streets. Just what kind of a demon was he?

Josie was in the same state of shock as everyone else. She wasn’t scared, per se. She knew that Penelope wouldn’t hurt her, but it was still intimidating watching Penelope kill someone in cold blood without a single hint of remorse. Josie didn’t think even that man’s soul survived an attack like that. She knew Penelope was strong, but…

Penelope stepped forward and walked over to the girl who had been previously struggling. She held out her hand. “Are you alright?” she asked. The stunned girl simply nodded, too afraid to speak in case she somehow did something to offend him. 

Every one of the men who threatented the family scrambled and began to run away. Penelope glared at them. “Did I say you can leave? I offered all your lives and you rejected my offer.” Every one of them suddenly fell to the ground, their bodies crushed by the pure energy Penelope was releasing. 

She was just about to crush them when Josie placed a hand on her shoulder. “Please stop.” Her voice was soft and unsure. She didn’t expect things to get this out of hand. No one needed to die. She just didn’t want to see that family getting bullied. The family was of equal status to her own and it was pure luck that Josie and her siblings never ended up in the same situation. It was too easy for people like her to wind up on the wrong end of bullies.

Penelope softened and nodded, releasing them. The men immediately scrambled up and ran as fast as their feet would move, not risking the chance that the young man would attack them again. Everyone’s eyes turned towards Josie, in awe that she was able to stop the young man. None of them even dared to talk to him right now. The softness in the Young Master’s eyes seemed impossible considering how cruel he’d just been.

Josie looked down and smiled at the rescued girl. “It’s okay. He won’t hurt you.” Josie offered her hand and the girl took it this time. 

“Thank you, Young Miss,” the girl paused and looked over at her companion, “Thank you, Young Master.” 

Penelope nodded, though there wasn’t a hint of a smile on her face. She watched the retreating figures, wondering if she should get some of her subordinates to take care of them. She didn’t trust that they wouldn’t come back with backup next time. It didn’t feel like the end of it, even if Josie didn’t want more bloodshed. Penelope firmly believed in pulling out the roots to make sure the weeds never return. 

Seeing that the family was fine, Josie took Penelope’s hand. “Let’s go.”

Penelope finally smiled and nodded, leading Josie out of the crowd. People parted like the red sea as she approached them, still stunned from the display. When they were out of earshot, Josie felt free to speak again. “Thank you for stepping in.” She knew Penelope hated getting involved in matters that didn’t concern her, and hated the necessary attention more. 

“You don’t need to thank me, Josie,” Penelope stated. Josie’s request was simple and didn’t pose much of an inconvenience. “Your compassion is one of the things I admire about you.” Penelope was raised in a cut-throat environment where compassion often hindered people. Penelope was determined to preserve Josie’s compassion and that meant making sure that it wouldn’t negatively impact Josie. Penelope would handle all the dirty work. 

Josie blushed. Every time Penelope said things like that, her heart would skip a beat and her feelings for her would grow. The display before was scary and Josie wondered about the darkness that Penelope was capable of, but she also believed that Penelope would never harm her or the people she loved. That was all she selfishly needed. 

They had just gotten away from the crowd when Penelope suddenly stopped. Her breathing became laboured and she clutched her chest, her hand reaching out to the nearest wall to hold her up. Josie was just about to reach out when a figure suddenly appeared beside her, grabbing Penelope’s arm. 

“Master!” Ren shouted, his brows knitted in worry. He had been hiding from the shadows, like instructed, and wasn’t supposed to interfere, but this was an emergency.

“What’s happening to her?” Josie demanded, about to reach out before Ren gently pushed some of his Qi towards her, pushing her away. At the same time, Susu grabbed onto the bottom of Josie’s dress, keeping her from moving forward. The wolf sensed the danger that was brewing inside of Penelope’s body and needed to protect her mistress from it.

“Don’t touch her. She might hurt you.” A dark aura began to form around Penelope, the wind whipping around her and nearly forcing Josie off her feet. Ren seemed to struggle too, small cuts appearing on his skin seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Get… Get me out of here,” Penelope ordered. When Penelope’s eyes met Ren’s, Josie was able to see the bright glowing red that replaced the deep green. It was almost demonic as Penelope glared at her subordinate. Ren didn’t need to be told twice and they both suddenly disappeared, leaving a wide-eyed and utterly confused Josie behind. 

Ren continued to carry his master until they reached a clearing outside the city. When they were safely away from everyone, he finally collapsed. His entire body was covered in blood, the chaotic Qi emitting from Penelope’s cutting into his skin the entire trip. 

Penelope immediately sat down and closed her eyes. She crossed her legs and rested her hands on her lap into a perfect lotus position. With a few deep breaths, she entered into her mind. 

From the darkness, large bars sprung up and behind them was a shadowy figure. “Like father, like daughter,” the figure laughed, its voice echoing in the dark empty void. 

Penelope glared at the creature, wishing that it was enough to kill it. The Qi that was exploding from her body wasn’t her own and it took every bit of her power to suppress it. “Why are you wasting your energy like this?” Penelope sneered. It wasn’t like it could free itself right now. Why was it doing this?

Instead of responding, the creature slammed its giant fist into the bars, a rush of Qi pushing Penelope back and throwing her out.

When Penelope opened her eyes, she was back in the woods. The power subsided, leaving her exhausted from the ordeal.

“Master!” Ren called out, kneeling next to Penelope. “What did it want?” 

Penelope narrowed her eyes. “I don’t know.” All she knew was that she shouldn’t let her guard down again, not with Josie around. If Ren hadn’t been on guard, who knows what could have happened? It was dangerous for her to be around Josie—she was a simple civilian with no way to escape if Penelope ever failed. She wouldn’t risk Josie’s safety like that.

* * *

Josie returned home as soon as possible and spent the next few hours pacing back and forth, terrified that something bad happened to Penelope. She had never seen Penelope in pain and Josie was beginning to think nothing in the world could hurt her. She hoped nothing could.

Josie’s mind ran back to the change in Penelope’s eyes. She didn’t think she had ever seen anything scarier. The evil behind it sent chills down her spine and she wondered just how much Penelope was keeping from her. Perhaps she was too willing to let Penelope keep her secrets?

A knock interrupted Josie’s thoughts and she ran towards the door, opening it with lightening speed. Josie couldn’t hide the disappointment on her face when she was met with Ren instead of Penelope. The man cupped his fist and bowed. “Miss Josie.”

“Where’s Penelope?” 

“My master had to return to the capital to do some closed-door cultivation. We are not to disturb her for a month,” Ren explained. 

“A month?” Josie’s heart dropped. She wouldn’t be able to see Penelope for a month? As a martial artist, mediation and cultivation were important and disappearing for a month behind closed doors wasn’t unheard of. Josie knew that this would happen eventually, but she didn’t expect Penelope not to at least say goodbye. 

“My master sends her apologies.” Ren bowed again, wishing he could offer more of an explanation, but he was instructed not to. “For now, I am at your disposal.” 

“That’s unnecessary, Mister Ren,” Josie replied, giving a bow of her own. “I am sure you would feel much more assured at your master’s side.” 

Ren couldn’t argue with that. Josie was right. He didn’t feel comfortable leaving his master’s side when she was in a particularly vulnerable state, but orders were orders. His were to make sure that Josie was protected and left alone. As much as the flame wolf could protect the Young Miss, sometimes a gentle human hand was more effective than a claw. “Regardless, my master insists that I take care of you and your family. Please don’t make it difficult for me, Miss Josie,” Ren added, his bow deeper. 

Josie sighed. In this rate, they were both going to have their heads to the floor so she wasn’t going to force the matter. “I am sure my brother would be more than willing to share his room if you wish to stay.”

“Thank you, Miss Josie, but I am fine staying outside.”

“Why should you when I’m offering you a roof?” 

“It wouldn’t be appropriate otherwise,” Ren insisted. He imagined the kind of pain he would be in for if his master found out that he shared a roof with Miss Josie before she did. 

Josie sighed. She wasn’t going to win this argument. His loyalty to Penelope would far outweigh any logic she would present to him. “Just promise me that you’ll come inside if the weather gets bad.”

Ren smiled and bowed. “Thank you, Miss Josie.”

Josie paused for a second. She had been distracted by the fact that she wouldn’t be able to see Penelope for a month and had forgotten what had happened to probably cause it. “What happened back there with Penelope?”

Ren bit his lip and averted his eyes. “It is not for me to say, Miss Josie. I hope you will forgive me. It’s my master’s secret and hers alone to share.”

As disappointed as she was to not have an answer, she understood where Ren was coming from. It was better for her to find out from Penelope herself anyway. “I understand. Thank you, Ren.”

The man nodded and disappeared. 

Josie shook her head. She wondered if she would ever get used to people just disappearing like that. 

* * *

Hope immediately rushed to the Dragon Sect when she heard that Penelope went into closed-door cultivation. Penelope wouldn’t have done it so suddenly if everything was okay. “Was she hurt?” Hope asked.

Lin shook her head. “Thank you for your concern, your highness, but Penelope is fine.” 

“And the seal?” As much as Hope hated to ask about it, it needed to be dealt with. 

“She’s reinforcing it as we speak.” 

Hope let out a breath of relief. She stared at the closed door, worried about her friend. “She can’t be the sole heir for much longer…” The thought was selfish but Hope didn’t have a choice. As the Crown Princess, there were things more important than friendship. Penelope understood that as well as she did. They both had their roles to play and Penelope’s was defined the moment she was born into the Park family, just like Hope’s was the moment she was born into the imperial family. 

Lin gritted her teeth. “I know.” As a mother, she never wanted to force Penelope into anything, but generation after generation, their family had been thinning out. It was imperative that Penelope not be the only one carrying the bloodline. She knew what marrying into the Park family entailed and she made the choice, but Penelope never had a say. “If only I wasn’t so much of a failure…”

Hope’s eyes immediately softened and she took Lin’s arm. “Don’t say that, Godmother. You know Penelope would never blame you.” Hope’s eyes travelled towards the door. “Besides, you know how she is. Even if she weren’t the only one who could take the responsibility, she would have taken it anyway.” 

“I know.” If it wasn’t Penelope, it would have been someone else equally meaningful to both her and her daughter. She couldn’t blame anything but the past for this predicament. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Hope offered, knowing that these moments were the most stressful on the woman.

Lin was just about to shake her head when she realized something. “There is one thing…”

* * *

Hope sighed. When she offered to do her Godmother a favour, she was not expecting that it would be this. Hope was the crown princess of the country for heaven’s sake! Out of all the things she could be doing, entertaining Penelope’s future wife’s family seemed rather beneath her. Still, she couldn’t refuse a request from her godmother, especially if it had anything to do with the future of the Park family. Hope took a deep breath before knocking.

“Who are you?” 

“Hi, I’m Penelope’s friend, Hope. Her mother sent me,” Hope greeted, giving the tall stranger a small bow. 

Lizzie raised her brow. She remembered seeing the girl the other night when Lin had barged in but thought this girl was a bit of an idiot. She was silent all night and seemed terrified out of her mind. Lizzie didn’t bother to talk to her back then. “You’re not secretly a man, are you?” Lizzie deadpanned.

Hope’s eyes widened. “No, that’s Penelope’s thing.” Hope wished she had the freedom to do what Penelope did, but she was actually a public figure and couldn’t hide behind a proverbial beard. She shivered at the thought of the scandal it would cause if someone found out the crown princess spent her free time dressing up as a man.

Hope continued to stand there for a few seconds. “May I come in?”

“No,” Lizzie replied.

Hope nearly choked on her own disbelief. There were a total of five people in the world who held the power to tell her no and this girl wasn’t one of them. 

“My sister isn’t home. She’s off seeing a patient. Come back later.” With that, the door was slammed in her face. Needless to say, Lizzie did not appreciate being lied to.

Hope’s eyebrow twitched. At least Godmother couldn’t say that she didn’t try.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to keep myself two chapters ahead of my posts for this story and omg you are all in for a sickeningly high amount of fluff.


	6. Sun, Moon, Truth

Josie never realized how long a month felt. Her life was always so lively that each day passed with little notice. But now that she was counting them? A month felt like forever.

It was crazy how much she missed Penelope’s presence even though she had only spent a few weeks with her. She was both sad and worried. No one would tell her what had happened and Josie wouldn’t even know if she was dead. 

The only person that seemed to reassure her that Penelope was safe was Hope. After the weird rejection from her sister, Hope eventually caught Josie at the door and they sparked up a bit of a friendship. As much as Josie would have liked to get to know Hope better, Lizzie and Hope refused to be in the same room with one another. Something about a door being slammed in someone’s face? Lizzie didn’t like Hope’s superior attitude and Hope didn’t like how the bluntness of Lizzie’s words. It was a bit of a mess—one that hopefully Penelope cleaned up because those two were both spitfires and completely out of Josie’s control.

Still, Hope wasn’t able to stay for too long. Though she dressed modestly when in Emerald City, it was hard to miss the air of nobility that surrounded her. It was like Penelope’s, but Hope’s possessed a touch of political gentleness while Penelope’s was purely commanding.

However, instead of leaving, Hope invited the family to go to the capital with her. The sisters hesitated at first, but Pedro’s excitement outmatched their reservations. Their little brother was about fully recovered and they couldn’t deny him this once in a lifetime opportunity. They would get to see the centre of the world—the Imperial City.

“Is everyone ready to go?” Hope asked. She rode on her own spiritual mount. It was the first time the family had seen it and their eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. It was a green-scaled dragon in the shape of a horse. A gorgeous brown mane sprouted from around its head as two long wood-looking horns extended past the forest of hair. The whiskers by its nose floated gracefully with the wind while the strong serpent-like tail stood erect, flowers blooming from the ends.

“Sister… is that?” Pedro’s eyes continued to widen. It was the divine Qilin. Hope was riding on one of the few divine creatures in existence. 

Once again, Josie had to ask herself this: who were these people?

“Would you like to ride with me, Pedro?” Hope offered, seeing the excitement in the child’s eyes. 

Pedro didn’t even hesitate to run to Hope, gleefully accepting her help to jump onto the mystical beast. This entire trip really was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and the twins had a sinking feeling that they were biting off more than they could chew. Grand things awaited them in the capital and neither of them were sure they were ready. They were just small-town village girls after all. But it was too late now. Josie and Lizzie could do nothing but climb into the carriage that Hope provided for them and follow along. 

The capital was a few hours away by horse and Josie was especially excited to see Penelope again. She was also eager to learn Penelope’s true identity. From her power alone, Josie could tell that Penelope couldn’t lie low in the capital city—she didn’t even manage it in Emerald City. People in the capital must know her real identity after years of living there.

The journey had been relatively quiet and Josie and Lizzie spent most of the journey trying to predict what they were walking into. Josie had to be extra sure because if she married Penelope, what would happen behind those large red gates would be her future. 

They were only an hour away when shouts suddenly erupted from the bushes. This stopped the carriage in its tracks and men sporting bandanas over their faces surrounded them. “Leave everything behind and we might let you live!” the man at the front shouted. The door of the carriage suddenly yanked open and two men carrying large swords pointed them the twins. 

Susu, who had been resting on Josie’s lap until now, started to growl. “Step out!” the bandit ordered. Seeing little choice, Lizzie and Josie did as demanded. Now that they were outside, they saw Hope protectively holding Pedro in her arms. She tried to think of a way to fight back with the young boy there. Running off and abandoning the twins wasn’t an option.

“Get off the Qilin!” the leader ordered.

Hope bit her lip and glared at him. She could have taken them all on if it weren’t for the crowd with her. It was easy to kill, not so much to protect. 

“Hope!” Josie called, grabbing the woman’s attention. “Just take Pedro and run!” What mattered was that those two got out safely. They had a chance. Josie knew that the mount Hope rode was fast enough and strong enough to break through the ambush. 

Hope wanted to object when Susu interrupted them with a howl. All eyes went towards the tiny puppy, now engulfed in flames. Josie panicked. What just happened? Josie ran towards her pet, certain that someone had lit the poor creature on fire, but Lizzie held her back. Josie and Lizzie hopelessly watched as the flames got bigger.

Unlike the twins, Hope stared at the ball of flames with a tiny smirk tugging at her lips. Penelope told Hope she let Josie take something from her but… that was quite a gift. 

Slowly, the flames began to disappear and the tiny wolf was replaced with a snow-white one, its size almost comparable with Hope’s Qilin. Flames erupted from its body like fur, and the symbol on its head glowed with rage. A sudden rush of power flowed through Josie’s body and she looked down at her hands, not sure what was happening. 

Before any of the bandits had the time to figure out what had happened, Susu pounced. It jumped onto the nearest bandit. The unfortunate man could only scream as Susu’s flames burned him at the touch. With one quick chomp of the wolf’s giant jaw, the wolf silenced him.

Hope covered Pedro’s eyes, but never once looked away herself. It seemed like she didn’t have to do anything after all. Frankly, she didn’t want to. Almost fifteen years of friendship and Penelope had never given Hope something even close in value to the divine wolf spirit. Honestly, she felt mildly bitter about it. 

The wolf leapt from one bandit to another, leaving nothing but charred remains behind. The forest burned around them, covering all escape paths. Everyone else sweated at the heat except Josie. 

Since as he would die anyway, a bandit suddenly rushed towards Lizzie, determined to take someone with him. Josie had just barely noticed from the corner of her eyes, but she managed to jump between them. Energy pulsed through her and on instinct, she struck her palm towards the bandit. No one expected the flames that erupted from Josie’s palm, sending the man flying backwards, screaming as they covered every inch of his body. 

Josie once again looked down at her hands, both horrified and exhilarated at what had happened. It must have been her connection with Susu. It felt familiar, but so much more powerful this time around. 

One-by-one the bandits fell and when the forest had been cleared of enemies, the flames subsided. Ash and fiery destruction surrounded them. Nothing remained standing on the ground but the twins and the Qilin who was still carrying his master and Pedro. 

Susu stepped beside Josie and licked her. The flames didn’t affect her at all and Josie risked hugging the giant wolf. “Thank you,” Josie whispered.

‘_You are my mistress, of course I would step in_.’

Josie suddenly froze. “Wait, you can talk?”

If Hope didn’t have Pedro in her lap, she would have fallen off her mount in disbelief. Did Josie not even realize the power her mount held? Hope sighed and shook her head. Josie was cute and all but Penelope had really dragged her into a mess she didn’t need to be involved in. There was no going back.

* * *

After a month in seclusion, Penelope finally left her bedroom. The sun shined, and she was more relaxed than ever. The seal had been reinforced, and she even had some free time to cultivate. She didn’t acquire a breakthrough but at the peak martial honour rank; she didn’t expect one from a month of cultivation.

She stretched her tired limbs before heading over to her study. As expected, her mother sat there, doing the work she suddenly had to drop. Penelope walked forward and bowed. “Your daughter greets you, Mother,” she stated.

Lin looked up from her work, a large smile on her face. “Penny!” she exclaimed, she beckoned for her daughter to step forward and join her at the desk. “You’re just in time. I was looking through auspicious dates. It looks like the fifth of next month is a good one for you.”

Penelope’s lips pressed into a hard line. She thought her mother had been working, but she had actually been picking wedding dates. “Mother, you don’t even know if I will marry her or not.”

Lin waved her hand dismissively. “Of course you are. I got the matchmaker to compare your birthdates and the fortunate teller told her you are both a perfect match.” While it probably seemed strange that this was the first conversation Penelope and her mother were having after her spending a month in seclusion, once the initial panic wore off, Lin realized there was nothing to be worried about. After fixing the seal, it was just like any other period of cultivation. Those happened often and were expected of martial artists.

“You already…” Penelope facepalmed. She didn’t want to force or pressure Josie into any of this, but her mother made things difficult. If Josie found out how excited and ready the woman was, she would definitely not have the heart to tell Penelope’s mother no. “Mother…”

Lin rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky I am even giving you a choice, you unfilial daughter. I could just decide to do it regardless of what you want.” The marriage of the children was strictly the parent’s domain. If Penelope said no, she would dishonour herself in front of her ancestors. 

“Can’t you at least wait until I ask her?” Penelope begged.

“Of course. She should be here this evening.”

“This what?” Penelope’s eyes widened. Josie was coming to the capital? There goes their quiet days. They could never go out without being disturbed now. 

“This evening. Hope is escorting her and her fam—” Before Lin finished the sentence, Penelope disappeared. 

* * *

“Isn’t it that way?” Josie asked. The gigantic red doors that kept the outside world away from the capital were impossible to miss. After the little bandit encounter, the carriage had been destroyed, and that left Josie and Lizzie no choice but to hitch a ride on Susu’s back. She didn’t expect it would this exhausting compared to the carriage. 

“Yes… but the front gate is usually busy,” and filled with crowds that would gather around them if Hope made an appearance. 

“The capital has more than one gate?” Josie asked.

“There’s a back one.” That one that led right into the palace so few people possessed the right to use it. Hope just happened to be one of the few that did. “We just have to go around.” 

They continued the trek around the large walls, their ears catching sounds here and there of the people buzzing inside of them. Josie wondered what the streets looked like. Emerald City was tiny and nothing compared to the grand size of the Imperial City, so she had nothing to compare it to. The more they travelled, the more excited Josie became at the prospect of seeing everything with her own eyes.

Guards surrounded the gate them intended to use and the moment they spotted Hope’s mount, all of them got onto their knee and bowed their heads. “Welcome back, Princess.” Hope simply nodded and gestured them to open the door.

As the scene played before them, it took a few seconds for the display to sink into Josie and Lizzie’s head. “She’s a princess?” Lizzie whispered to her sister, rapidly jabbing at her sister to get her attention.

“Ow!” Josie responded, fighting off her sister’s hand. “I didn’t know either!” Josie watched with wide eyes as Hope’s posture seemed to straighten, her mount’s steps slower as they entered the grand structure. 

Hope was a princess…? If Josie wasn’t wrong… Hope was the only princess. They had been spending the past few weeks in the crown princess’ presence and didn’t even know it. Lizzie’s face suddenly paled. Their weird dislike for one another would not play in her favour.

It didn’t take long for the twins to realize that they hadn’t actually entered the capital city; they had entered the imperial palace. Everywhere they looked, maids and eunuchs ran about, carrying out their tasks. All of them stopped when Hope approached and bowed, only continuing when she was a respectful distance away. Not a single head was raised in Hope’s presence and the twins expected to have some neck pain by the end of their visit to the city. 

“Your highness,” a servant suddenly approached. He knelt on one knee and his hand clasped around his fist. 

“Speak,” Hope ordered.

“Her honour, Lady Park, has arrived and is waiting in your compound.” 

At the mention of Penelope, he caught Josie’s attention. All this time, Josie wondered what martial rank Penelope occupied, and the guard had just answered. Josie knew Penelope was powerful but to reach martial honour at twenty was absolutely unheard of. 

The twins had remained silent but Josie was too curious to maintain her silence. “Your highness,” Josie called, catching up to Hope’s Qilin. Now that Josie knew she was a princess, there was no way in hell she would refer to her by name. 

“Yes?” Hope responded. As much as she welcomed Josie calling her by her name, she knew that Josie was a bit too formal to do so. Besides, until she married Penelope, she had no real standing to call her as such. 

“Is Penelope an official in the court?” Josie asked, figuring she would start information gathering now. It was clear that Hope no longer had any intentions of hiding anything.

“No, she doesn’t attend court,” Hope responded. Penelope could but it was boring standing around just listening to ministers read their reports and give their suggestions. “If I had to define her title, it would be head of the imperial guards, maybe? She’s not ranked but only people from her Sect have the honour of protecting the palace.” They were the most well-trained and the Dragon Sect acted as the Emperor’s sword and shield when needed.

“She’s the head?” Josie asked, her eyes wide. 

Josie didn’t have time to ask another question before they reached the princess’ courtyard. It was large and flowers bloomed on every corner of the outdoor space. In the middle sat a clearing with a stone table and a few stone chairs. Penelope sat in one of them, her blue robes cascading down her body. Half of her hair was up in the usual single knot, the rest flowing freely. To Josie, she looked as breathtaking as the first time she saw her.

Penelope immediately smiled at the sight of Josie and got up. Recognizing the moment that was about to bloom, Hope looked over at Lizzie. “Why don’t we leave the two lovebirds alone and give them time to catch up?” Hope suggested.

Lizzie’s eyes widened, and she nodded. “Um… sure.” She was still having a hard time with the fact that Hope was a princess. It just seemed too weird.

They all got off their mounts and Hope led Lizzie and Pedro away. 

Penelope watched as they disappeared before returning her eyes to Josie. “I see that Susu has finally made an appearance.” The moment the wolf was mentioned, they heard a small poof. In a cloud of smoke, gone was the majestic wolf, replaced by a pure white pup that once again hid behind Josie’s legs.

“You didn’t tell me that Susu isn’t actually a puppy at all.”

Penelope shrugged. “You didn’t ask. Besides, you’re the thief. Why should I have to sell you on her good points?” 

Josie blushed, remembering the events leading up to her acquiring Susu. “I’m sorry.”

Penelope shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. If everything plays out according to my mother’s wishes, what is mine will be yours.”

“Oh…” Josie’s blush deepened. She knew that she had left a good impression on Penelope’s mom, but she didn’t expect so much approval so soon. 

“You don’t have to keep standing, Josie, take a seat,” Penelope offered, taking her own.

Josie smiled and sat on the seat next to Penelope, her hands placed neatly in her lap. “I wish I’d known sooner that we would enter the palace. I would have dressed nicer,” Josie joked, her eyes darting around the courtyard. Everywhere she looked, there was golden lining. She couldn’t imagine being able to afford anything in the vicinity, let alone live in such unnecessary luxury.

“I think you look beautiful as you are,” Penelope said. She continued to casually enjoy her tea, the words flowing out with no hesitance.

“Can I ask you a question, Penelope?” Josie asked once her blush subsided.

Penelope nodded for Josie to continue.

“What happened? That thing… before you had to leave.” It still bothered her and if Josie stared for too long, she was reminded of the scary face that Penelope’s twisted into.

Penelope frowned and shook her head. “It’s a long story.”

Josie took Penelope’s hand in her own, soothingly rubbing the back of them. “I’m always willing to listen. Besides… if we will be married one day, your burdens are my burdens.” 

Penelope watched, her gaze softening at the sincerity behind Josie’s words. She wanted to share her burdens, and it touched Penelope’s heart in a way it’s never been touched before. “I don’t want you to have to carry mine,” Penelope confessed. “But it’s about time I’m honest with you.” 

Josie smiled, giving Penelope an encouraging nod.

“Centuries ago, there lived a powerful martial artist. He reached martial godhood,” Penelope started. Josie’s eyes widened. She thought such a thing was only a myth. Godly cultivators were practically immortal and their strength could kill anyone. Not even the top fighters of their world could take down a martial god. 

“But he corrupted his soul to get there. He practiced a form of martial arts that required consuming demons. By the time he reached the top, he was no longer human himself. A king among demons and a threat to the world order.” 

“My ancestors sealed him away. But it took more than just a regular seal to seal away something that powerful. They used their own bodies to do it.” Penelope placed her hand on her heart. “Every generation since, the demon has been transferred from one host to another. The transfer usually kills the host and it can only be transferred to blood relatives. Our qi is the energy source encasing the demon.”

Penelope didn’t meet Josie’s eyes. “My clan used to be big but generation after generation, our numbers thinned and now it’s just me.” There was no other option. When her father was dying, the demon needed to be transferred, and she was the only available blood host. If the host died before the transfer, the demon would be released and all the generations of sacrifice would have been for nothing.

“It hurts you?” was the first question Josie said after absorbing the information. It sounded unreal and mystical but she didn’t think Penelope would lie to her. Things like demons died centuries ago, cleared out by the human population. Some even wondered if they existed begin with.

Penelope shook her head. “Sometimes I have flare-ups when it wants to annoy me. But otherwise, I barely notice it. It’s actually my backup. If I’m up against someone I can’t defeat, I can draw from the demon. I just… shouldn’t.” 

“Penelope…” Josie’s heart squeezed in sympathy, unable to believe that she carried such a burden at a young age. 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ve known it’s my duty since I was old enough to understand.” It was inevitable. She was the last descendant of the Park line and the only viable host after her father. 

“I’ll be with you every step of the way,” Josie reassured, squeezing Penelope’s hand.

“Josie…” Penelope remained unsure. This was Penelope’s destiny, not Josie’s. With the constant threat, Penelope probably wouldn’t live long. The moment anything threatened her life, she would be diligent to give it up in the transfer before losing it. 

“It’s okay, Penelope, really.” She gave Penelope’s hand a squeeze and repeated, “Your burdens are my burdens.” 

Penelope scoffed. “You don’t come with any.” Josie’s life was so much simpler compared to Penelope’s chaotic one. She didn’t have the fate of the world in her hands every second of every day.

Josie grinned and joked, “I think you’ll find out quickly that my sister is quite a burden.” She wrapped her arm around Penelope’s shoulder and pulled her into a cuddle, just content to sit like that. “Thank you for telling me.” With everything she learned today, Josie could start putting all the pieces together to finally understand who Penelope was.

Penelope had never been held like this before, but she couldn’t deny that she really enjoyed it. Even with all the power in the world, she sometimes felt hopeless and being with Josie just made it a little brighter. 

“Does that count as Josie defiling Penelope or is Penelope always the evil one?” Lizzie mused from her place behind the bushes. They had been watching for quite some time. It was less awkward to focus on the mandarin ducks than the sudden change in Hope’s status. 

Hope hummed as she thought. “Penelope’s always evil, but I’m fairly certain your sister is taking advantage right now.”

Pedro just looked up at the two older sisters and blinked. He did not understand what they went on about. All he thought was that big sister Josie was happy and that he would soon have a new sister-in-law. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is unfolding...


	7. The World Outside of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;D

Josie stood awkwardly as the seamstress took her measurements. “Is this necessary?” 

“I wasn’t the one that burned all of your clothes on your way here,” Penelope responded from her seat right outside the room. They were both women but considering the circumstances, it was probably inappropriate for her to be closer. 

“I thought we would just buy me clothes, not have them custom made,” Josie explained, her eyes following the woman that was helping her. She was waiting for a reaction from the woman. Penelope and her were talking right in front of her, almost as if she didn’t exist, and yet not a single peep or expression came from the working woman.

“You’ll be spending time in the palace, Josie, you can’t get away with just regular clothes.” Palace women dressed in the finest silks and lined with the most intricate embroidery. If Josie walked in with just regular clothes, it would be too obvious she was a peasant and not even worth the lowest of maids’ time. Josie needed to command respect at Penelope’s side and show some level of power if she wanted to stand next to Hope and blend in.

“I didn’t want to go into the palace!” Josie whined. She never thought, in her entire life, that she would have been worthy to step in it. Her life was changing so quickly and the waters she was stepping in were too deep. “Why do I have to go?” 

“Because I want to spend every second with you and Hope would be very disappointed if I never visited her. Do you want to disappoint her highness, Josie?” Penelope teased.

“I still can’t believe you’re on a first-name basis with the princess.”

“She doesn’t have many friends… power is isolating,” Penelope explained, her voice dropping slightly as she thought about just how isolating it was. Growing up, everyone had to bow to them so while people surrounded them, none of them were sincere. Penelope didn’t fear Hope, and Hope didn’t fear Penelope. They were on equal footing and since no one else was, they were destined to be friends.

“You don’t have many friends either, do you?” Josie added, her voice filled with softness and sympathy.

“I don’t.” It was the truth, and Penelope didn’t need to put up a front and insist that she did. 

Penelope was surprised when Josie’s warm hands slid into hers. Josie was on her knees to meet Penelope’s eyes as she was sitting. “But now you have me. I can’t be everything, but I can be a friend. I promise that even if the feelings fade, I will still be your friend.” 

Penelope smiled and leaned down to plant a small kiss on the top of Josie’s forehead. “Thank you.” She paused and cupped her cheek. “I wish I could give you more.”

Josie blinked. “You’re giving me a chance to see the world, Penelope. That’s more than anyone could ask for.” It was true. If it weren’t for Penelope, Josie would have spent her entire life in her hometown. She would have probably gotten married to some labourer and lived a boring, simple work-filled life. 

After a few seconds of staring into one another’s eyes, enough to make Lizzie gag and walk the other way, Penelope spoke up, “Are you ready to see the city?”

Josie immediately brightened up. “Yes!”

If Josie wanted to see the world in return for her love, Penelope would go to the ends of it.

As the couple walked, people parted for them. They talked to each other, occasionally breaking their chatter so that Josie could view the trinkets from the many stalls lined on the street. While people recognized Penelope, no one dared to interrupt. They were their own little bubble and everyone realized that popping it was not a wise decision. 

They had just made it down one main street when a door suddenly burst open. Penelope grabbed Josie’s waist and turned her around before the debris hit her. “Are you okay?” Penelope asked, her eyes darkening. Someone had almost hurt Josie and that was unforgivable.

“I’m fine,” Josie responded. She straightened up and turned around, wanting to see what had almost hit her. A crowd had formed around the scene and gasped at the bloodied boy that had crashed into the wall. He groaned and tried to stand up but the damage was extensive.

“Don’t you dare try to disobey me again,” the loud voice boomed from the other side of the door. 

Penelope’s eyes went up to the sign on top. The Gemini Clan. The moment she felt Josie tug on her sleeve, she knew exactly what she was asking. Again, Josie had too soft of a heart for strangers in need.

Penelope squeezed Josie’s hand before stepping forward. “You should be more careful next time, Lord Parker,” Penelope announced, arrogance seeping into every word. She didn’t want to start a fight, especially when social pressure was just as powerful of a tool. Besides, she wasn’t at his level of strength. With the Gemini’s secretive technique, fighting the leader with pure force wouldn’t work.

“This is a matter between me and my servants, Lady Park. Surely you don’t make a habit of stepping into other people’s household affairs?” Kai replied, fixing up his robe and turning his attention to Penelope.

“I don’t but you are making a ruckus right outside the Emperor’s home,” Penelope explained. “It is my duty as a subject of His Majesty,” Penelope palmed her fist and raised it to the sky. “To ensure this doesn’t disturb him.” Truthfully, they were miles away from the Imperial Palace, but they were just close enough that the rest of the city could be considered his backyard. 

“I am just disciplining my servant, Lady Park. I’m sure His Majesty,” Kai repeated Penelope’s gesture, “would understand.”

Penelope looked over at the downtrodden boy. “He’s clearly had enough. The powerful Gemini Clan wouldn’t bully the weak like this, would they?” she challenged.

Kai rolled his eyes. “I’ve spared his life. What happens to it from now on is none of my concern.” He was just about to return to his estate when he noticed the brown-haired girl a few steps behind Penelope. In a flash, he appeared in front of Josie, grabbing her arm. “Who are you?” he demanded. The girl looked exactly like his twin sister and thoughts of his immediate family always angered him.

Kai’s wrist was suddenly but firmly grabbed. “I would appreciate it if you take your hands off of my future wife, Lord Kai. This is highly inappropriate,” Penelope threatened, her eyes dark as she glared at the man. Penelope was not at all expecting Kai to go after Josie, but the moment he touched her, Penelope felt rage course through her.

The pressure made Kai let go and he yanked his wrist away with a “humph!” He stared at Josie, as if examining her. It couldn’t possibly be his sister. An annoying coincidence, maybe? “She must be a very lucky girl to have caught your attention, Lady Park,” Kai commented. The girl wasn’t a threat and if she proved herself to be, Kai would just eliminate her.

“I’m the lucky one,” Penelope insisted.

“Then I congratulate you and wish you a happy marriage, Lady Park. If you’ll excuse me, I have other things to attend to.” Kai clasped his fist and bowed. Penelope returned it right after and watched as he disappeared. 

“Do you know him?” Penelope asked.

Josie shook her head. “No.” She stared at the closing doors. Something about him didn’t sit right with Josie.

Still, she refocused her attention onto the boy. She ran over to him. “Are you okay?”

The bleeding boy nodded. “Thank you, Miss. I don’t want to trouble you.” He tried to get up but wasn’t able to.

“Let me help you.” Without regard for her clothing, Josie helped the boy up and walked him over to a nearby bench. 

Penelope watched the entire exchange and so did the crowd. They were in awe of Josie. Blood had gotten on Josie’s nice new clothes and she wasn’t scared at all the gross carnage, rather she was helping him in any way she could. It was rare to see noble women care so much about servants and commoners like them. Penelope didn’t feel the need to correct them about Josie’s status. If people held Josie in high regard, it would only make things easier.

They ended up bringing the boy to Penelope’s estate, finding him a new job at the buzzing Sect. After entering the palace yesterday, nothing surprised Josie any more. Penelope’s estate was endless and men and women were always walking around. Some of them were guarding, some were serving, and many were working on their martial arts. In many ways, it was essentially a martial arts school. The only thing that she didn’t expect was that it was outside the city and backed onto the edge of a forest.

“I want you to teach me,” Josie said as she watched the various men and women on the field sparring with one another.

Penelope raised her brow. “Are you sure you want to learn?” 

Josie nodded. She didn’t want to rely on Penelope protecting her forever. She needed to build her own strength. Penelope couldn’t have a useless wife. She wanted Penelope’s people to respect her for more than just the fact that she may be wed to their master.

“Then I will teach you.”

Josie immediately grinned before clasping her fist and giving Penelope a small bow. “This disciple pays respect to her master.”

Penelope rolled her eyes. “Please, if you were really my disciple, I would send you out to do some hard labour to strengthen those muscles of yours. Unfortunately, I couldn’t bear seeing you suffer.”

Josie giggled and linked their arms together. 

They continued to walk around the estate until they reached Penelope’s courtyard. It was exceptionally large and attached to a larger mountain. The infrastructure around it accommodated an entrance to it. “Where does that lead?” Josie asked, wondering what would possibly require the Park family to drill a hole into a mountain. 

Penelope smirked and explained, “For my family’s guardian divine beast.” 

Josie was just about to ask when a blue light shot from Penelope’s chest and up into the air. The clouds began to darken and thunder boomed above them. Lightning followed and between the heaven’s rage emerged a large azure dragon. It parted the clouds and circled above them, covering the whole courtyard in its shadow.

Josie’s eyes were wide with awe and fear as she stared at the majestic creature. Never in her life did she imagine seeing such a beast. Suddenly, the massive area made sense. Even the courtyard seemed small in comparison to it.

The dragon retreated into the cave, its body only fitting inside of it. When it landed, the world around them trembled from its might. Faust poked his head out to stare at Josie. This was his first opportunity to really take her in and measure her worth. While Faust was able to speak, he decided to remain silent, scared that his booming voice would scare Miss Josie away. It was one thing to speak when he was miles above the ground, it was another to be close to the earth and scare every living creature around them. 

Penelope approached the dragon’s side and placed a hand on the side of its face. “This is Faust. He’s the only surviving dragon in this world.” Dragons were the ultimate mounts and centuries of hunting them down to tame them had thinned the population. By the time Penelope was born, the species was long gone and all that remained was Faust. It was a true tragedy to have such majestic creatures hunted and tortured to extinction. 

“Wow,” was all Josie could respond with. Josie approached Faust and hesitantly raised a hand towards him. He was cold to the touch but not uncomfortably so. “How old is he?” she asked. Dragons started out fairly small and Faust was massive. It was impossible imagine a world where hundreds of dragons existed like this, flying through the skies. No wonder they were known to control the weather around them. 

“A few hundred years,” Penelope answered. “Our family has been keeping him safe for as long as he’s been keeping us safe.” Faust belonged to the Park family and no soul would dare try to steal him away. Even if the family had to give everything away, they would never give up Faust. 

Penelope suddenly leapt onto his back. She stabilized herself before reaching down and offering Josie her hand. “Come on.” Josie’s eyes darted between Penelope’s hand and Faust’s calm eyes, wondering if she should take the offer. All her life, she had been firmly on the ground and the thought of flying through the sky was admittedly terrifying. What if she fell? Unlike Penelope, Josie didn’t have the ability to gently land.

Penelope leaned forward even more, wanting to reassure Josie. “Do you trust me?” Josie bit her lip and connected their eyes before nodding. Penelope smiled, “Then trust that I won’t let anything happen to you, Josie. You said you wanted to see the world and there’s no other way to view it than from the back of a dragon.” 

Josie took a few more seconds to consider Penelope’s words before she took her hand, letting Penelope help pull her onto Faust’s back. “Hold on tight,” Penelope warned. Josie didn’t need to be told twice and quickly wrapped her arms around Penelope’s waist, her eyes closed in slight terror. 

Faust began to move and the darkness of the cave was soon replaced by blinding sunlight. Josie held on tighter as they ascended, wind gushing roughly towards them as the beast fought against gravity. It wasn’t until the pressure disappeared that Josie dared to open her eyes. She was blinded for a few seconds since she was nuzzled too deeply into Penelope’s shoulders, but when she pulled her face out of the cloth, she was immediately met with bright blue sky.

The sunlight bounced off of Faust’s scales, causing the dragon to glow as it flew far above the earth. From this distance, people below them would see nothing but a strange ray of light shooting through the sky. Josie hazarded a glance downwards and was nearly blown away by the sight beneath her. Every where she looked was a mix of green, brown, and blue, nature far overshadowing the few human-made structures that could be seen from their height. No matter which direction she looked, the earth extended beyond her sight and the world suddenly felt so much bigger than Josie was capable of imagining. Just how much of it was there to explore? 

Faust continued to glide through the air, his pace leisurely as he let Josie take in the views. It was always nice to stretch his limbs and he enjoyed the experience almost as much as the people who rode him did. After a few minutes of flying, Josie finally found her voice and began to ask Penelope questions. She would ask what certain things where and where each direction led. Penelope willingly answered everything while making a note to show Josie all the things she wanted to know one day. 

“That’s Emerald City,” Penelope pointed out. Josie’s eyes immediately went to the direction Penelope was pointing at and her eyes widened. “It’s right there?” The trip by horse had taken them hours and now Penelope was telling her that they had arrived in the span of half an hour? From up in the air, Josie couldn’t tell how fast they were flying but it had to be incredibly fast to make the trip so quickly. Was this how Penelope had been able to pop in and out whenever she wanted? Josie didn’t even think to look in the sky for dragons, who would?

They continued to soar through the sky until Penelope spotted patches of pink and directed Faust towards it. When he landed, the force of his landing created a tornado of pink petals around them. Josie couldn’t peel her eyes away from endless pink around her. Josie had heard stories of how beautiful cherry blossoms were when they bloomed but had never seen them up close. Not many people had time to travel to see them and they bloomed for such a limited time every year that it required precise planning to visit them at their most beautiful.

Penelope got off Faust and helped Josie climb off before taking her hand and leading her to one of the nearby cherry blossom trees. Faust remained lying on the ground, his deep blue scales now sprinkled with pink. “This is beautiful, Penelope,” Josie commented. Penelope hummed her agreement before closing her eyes. She was content to bask in the peace of the empty clearing while Josie explored. 

Despite the million other things that she could have examined, Josie stared at Penelope as she rested. This was perhaps the first time Josie had seen Penelope relaxed. “Penelope?”

“Hm?” Penelope didn’t open her eyes.

“You’re beautiful.”

Josie’s words made Penelope smile and she opened her eyes. Josie was turned towards her, her frame highlighted by the sunshine around them. Cherry blossoms were still flying around in the wind and some had even found their way into Josie’s hair. Penelope reached forward and plucked out a stray petal and placed it on Josie’s nose, causing her to scrunch it. It was so adorable that Penelope burst out in laughter, unable to believe such a beautiful person existed in this world.

When she calmed down, she stared at Josie for a few seconds. Penelope was amazed. “Marry me?” 

The words caught Josie by surprise, but there was only sincerity shining in Penelope’s eyes. They had been assuming and dancing around the topic for a while but it had to be properly requested eventually. Penelope wanted Josie by her side and she would be amiss to let her slip away. Penelope knew all too well how short life could be and she didn’t want to spend one moment of it without Josie. 

Josie made everything brighter.

Instead of speaking, Josie leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It was Penelope’s turn to be caught by surprise but she easily melted into it. The kiss was the only answer Penelope needed. It was brief and sweet, just enough to confirm that she felt the same way. 

Faust had been watching the entire scene suddenly huffed a gust of air from his nose, sending the petals on the ground whirring upwards. Pink petals danced around them as they kissed, a sign of his own approval of their budding romance. 

When they finally parted, both of their cheeks were as pink as the ground around them. Penelope looked up at the trees, feeling inspired.

“When cherry blossoms bloom, 

the beauty is fleeting. 

An eternity with you, 

I would not look back.”

Josie smiled and wiggled her way into Penelope’s arms. The moment was utterly perfect and she wished they could stay like this forever, but even the most beautiful leaves withered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS HOUSE WE DON'T SLOW BURN, WE SPEED RUN!
> 
> I don't know if any of you guys know this but it's so common in this type of media where people just burst out into poems and verses. I had to write Penelope's poem in a way that sounded like a legit Chinese verse and that was about the hardest thing I've written for this story.
> 
> Fun fact:  
In Japanese culture, cherry blossoms represent how fleeting life is.  
In Chinese culture, cherry blossoms represent feminine strength and passion/love ;)
> 
> Also, I intended on this list coming out naturally but it's probably confusing so here are the stages of cultivation from lowest to highest: 1-5th Level Cultivator, Warrior, General, Lord, King, Honour (where Penelope is), Supreme, Saint, God.


	8. Red Wedding

The moment Lin heard that Josie accepted Penelope’s proposal, she whirled into action (which meant everyone around her suffered from the strong winds). There were many auspicious dates for Lin to choose from, but she chose the closest one: a month away. The entire Sect was commanded to ready the estate for the ceremony and banquet that would follow. Invitations were sent and gifts were exchanged. Every painstaking detail was arranged by Madam Park and no one dared to speak up if they disagreed. The last girl that did… well, no one had seen her since.

Lin sat in the main room, listening as one of her subordinates gave his report. Her lips were pressed into a hard frown and there was no joy in her eyes despite the wedding being tomorrow. Lin did her best to control everything and make every detail perfect, but even she couldn’t control the heavens. “And you’re sure about this?”

The man bowed and nodded. “Yes, Madam. We followed every lead, and they all led to the Gemini Clan.”

Lin sighed. “I suppose that makes a lot of sense. Have they responded to our invitation yet?”

“Lord Parker will personally attend on behalf of his clan, as well as a few other elders from their family.”

Lin had a sinking feeling that things would not go according to plan. 

* * *

The streets roared with energy as the wedding procession marched through the streets. The entire city was draped in red—the colour of good luck— and the many firecrackers, gongs, and drums did nothing to bury the sounds of cheers and chatter. A member of one of the great families was getting married, which meant the entire city would be celebrating. Not only would the Park family be hosting a large banquet, they were also going to give free food to the masses so they could celebrate with them. No corner of the city was safe from the craziness and the only one spared was Josie.

Josie sat in the red and gold palanquin, protected from view. Luckily for her, she had no responsibility to entertain anyone. All she had to do was follow the rituals and she would be free to spend the rest of the day away from all the madness. While it seemed unfair that the bride was excluded from the banquet and all the fun, Josie was completely fine with it. Weddings weren’t meant to be romantic or intimate. It was a show of commitment to family and friends and all Josie wanted was to get things done with so that she could spend as much time as she wanted with Penelope.

The palanquin eventually came to a stop and an old woman moved away the red curtain that separated her from the staring eyes of the outside world. A red carpet was laid out before her and she let the matchmaker help her out of the sedan. Through her red veil, she couldn’t see much and was thankful when she felt the old woman’s hand replaced with Penelope’s. She immediately relaxed and let Penelope guide her to the Park family altar. As long as Penelope was around, Josie felt safe.

The room they entered was a bit darker and gloomier despite all the smiles on people’s lips. In front was dozens and dozens of memorial tablets, all named and arranged in order. Penelope’s family had existed for centuries and each individual had a place in the family’s history books. Josie wondered what it would have been like to grow up with such a deep pride in family and an understanding of what came before her. 

“Are you okay?” Penelope whispered, worried that this was overwhelming Josie. Penelope could tell that Josie was tense. It was too late to change anything, but she was more than willing to whisk Josie away if she wanted a wedding that was less public and formal. As long as the party continued, no one really cared if they got married today or not (Lin aside).

“I’m okay,” Josie replied, giving Penelope’s hand a squeeze. It was intense, but Josie had also been waiting for the day for far too long. She didn’t want to delay any further, not when she had already worked through most of her anxiety about the entire thing. She had been ecstatic at first but part of her still wondered if she deserved to be married to Penelope. Penelope had everything and Josie had nothing in return. Her eyes went towards the many tablets on the altar, wondering if they would be disappointed with Penelope’s choice. 

Josie watched Penelope as they continued to walk, incredibly unsure. After a few seconds, sensing her eyes on her, Penelope squeezed her hand again. Just that touch calmed Josie down. She had to remember that she was marrying the person. No matter what their backgrounds were, Penelope had chosen her and she had chosen Penelope. It wasn’t about their family or what advantages marriage could bring them. It was about them. 

The couple separated when they reached the altar, allowing the bowing ceremony to begin. Josie immediately missed Penelope’s touch and wished they could keep holding hands throughout. The two of them quietly followed the calls of the matchmaker. There was a series of four different bows, the first one to heaven and earth, the second one to the ancestors, the third to the parents, and the last to each other. The last bow was the end and Josie would be free to flee the public eye. 

The first three went by smoothly and Josie’s anticipation mounted as she was closer and closer to being officially married to Penelope. They were about to commence fourth bow but before the matchmaker could announce it, she was silenced by an arrow through her chest. Everyone gasped and Penelope immediately stood in front of Josie as people in black suddenly charged into the room.

“Guards!” Lin shouted. More armed individuals flooded inside and surrounded the assassins. The entire room erupted into chaos as swords started swinging and bodies began falling. Many ran towards Josie, weapons pointed at her, but Penelope forced them back. “Ren!” Penelope called.

The man rushed to her side, his own sword drawn. “Take Josie away from here!” Penelope ordered. Josie didn’t want to leave but she knew that she was just slowing Penelope down. Ren grabbed Josie’s hand and started to pull her towards the back and out a different direction with Penelope blocking anyone who tried to follow the two of them. 

Once Josie was safely out of the room, Penelope took a deep breath. Instantly, the air began to fill with a heavy pressure as her qi flooded everyone’s senses. It was impressive that many of them were still standing but she supposed one wouldn’t sent weak assassins to her wedding. Penelope clenched her fists and stepped into the fray. 

One-by-one the intruders fell until there was only one standing. Penelope hadn’t bothered to spare any of their lives except for one—the leader. He was powerful, perhaps of equal rank to Penelope, but Penelope was furious and she wanted answers. Out of all the times to attack her, why would they attack her wedding? Thousands of people were present, many of them martial artists. It was stupid and Penelope refused to believe that a powerful group like this decided to toss some bodies over to be slaughtered. 

Penelope charged at the armed leader with nothing but her fists. He tried to slash at her but she grabbed his wrist. She was about to twist his arm when the man forced his qi out from his wrist, pushing her hand off. Before Penelope could make another move, the man retreated. In any other situation, Penelope would have chased, but she had to make sure Josie was okay. Instead, she left that task to her disciples before starting her search for Josie.

* * *

Josie didn’t know how long she had been waiting in the bedroom, but she got up the moment she heard the door open. In walked Penelope, her already red wedding robes dipped in crimson blood. “Are you okay?” Josie ran up to Penelope and began to inspect her, hoping that none of the blood was hers. 

Penelope nodded. “I’m fine.” She ripped off the blood-soaked cloak and tossed it to the side. Needless to say, Penelope was pissed. How dare they attack her on her wedding day? Josie and her hadn’t even gotten the chance to finish the ceremony. Penelope wasn’t sure if she should be glad they had or not. All the blood that was spilled today signalled nothing but bad luck for their future marriage. She sat down at the table and poured herself a glass of wine and downing it. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Josie repeated, taking a seat next to her. 

Penelope sighed. “I’m fine, Josie. I’m just glad you weren’t hurt.” Penelope was angry that Josie had almost gotten hurt. Just the thought was enough to make the glass in her hand crumble into pieces. 

“I’m completely okay,” Josie reassured. “It was scary but Ren got me out and protected me the entire time. Besides, I also have Susu,” she added, pressing her hand against her chest. Ever since she discovered that Susu was more than the tiny puppy Josie thought she was, they had deepened their connection and Josie had learned how to better control their powerful link.

“The wedding was ruined though.”

Josie shrugged before nonchalantly adding, “Was it? I mean, we are both alone in your room.”

Penelope blinked, stunned by Josie’s forwardness. “Careful, Miss Josie, you cannot tease a man like that,” Penelope warned, harping back to their first meeting. She had never seen Josie so daring and it was incredibly attractive. Was there any part of her that Penelope didn’t find absolutely enchanting?

“I’m not teasing you.” Josie took Penelope’s hand and lightly traced random shapes over the back of it. “The fourth bow is to each other, right? We can finish it off.” 

Penelope considered Josie’s idea before she smiled and stood up. Being married to Josie meant more than traditions and superstitions. She wasn’t willing to wait one more night when this was giving them an out from waiting. Despite everything that had happened, one thing remained the same and that was their commitment to each other. 

Josie stood in front of Penelope and they bowed to each other, silently promising to respect each other. To Josie, that promise was the most important part. 

With the marriage ceremony complete, Penelope felt much more comfortable behind her closed doors. She moved to her bed and gestured for Josie to join her. When Josie sat down, Penelope reached forward and pulled the golden, jewel-embedded pins out of her hair. One-by-one the braids and knots were loosened and with one final pin, Josie’s hair cascaded down her back. 

“You were right when you said that stuff was heavy,” Josie complained, glad to finally have her hair loose and in its natural state.

“I won’t object to you following my lead and abandoning those stupid hairpins,” Penelope joked. They were nice and everything but no amount of beauty was worth the neck pain that came with it. All she needed was something simple to keep her hair under control and out of her face.

“I just might,” Josie mused. 

They leaned forward and rested their foreheads against each other, content to close their eyes and share a small moment of silence and comfort. They needed to ready themselves for what was next. This was it; they were married and about to take the final step. Penelope eventually opened her eyes and remained still until she met Josie’s deep brown ones. With Josie’s silent permission, Penelope kissed her. 

From today forward, they had no reason to hold back.

* * *

“Good morning, Mother,” Penelope greeted. She was expecting her mother to be ecstatic since she had spent the night with Josie, but the serious look on her face told her differently. “What’s wrong?”

“I need to talk to you about something. It’s regarding what happened during the ceremony yesterday,” Lin said.

Penelope immediately became serious and followed her mother into her study. She wanted to know who was behind the attack so that she could start planning her revenge right away. “Did they find anything?” Penelope asked, hoping that the leader that attacked yesterday had been caught and interrogated. 

“He slit his own throat before being captured,” Lin explained. She had personally tried to capture the man but he knew he was outnumbered and outmatched the moment they began closing in on him.

Penelope gritted her teeth. Death was far too easy for him. “So we know nothing?”

“Not necessarily,” Lin stated. She pulled out the report that she had received a few days ago and passed it too Penelope. “I don’t think you were the target yesterday.” 

Penelope narrowed her brows and quickly read the report, wondering what her mother meant. The deeper she got into it, the wider her eyes became. “And they are sure?”

Lin nodded. “If anything, yesterday confirmed it. They didn’t try to attack me.” If the Park family was the target, there was no way they wouldn’t have at least tried to bring her down. 

“Why do you even have a report like this?” Penelope asked, still not trusting what she had read.

“Josie refused all the betrothal gifts I had prepared for her. I figured that if she wouldn’t accept anything with monetary value, I could provide her with something more important.” Lin just didn’t expect the background check on Josie and Lizzie to lead to the results that they did. If Lin had found out, the Gemini Clan had to have been able to dig it out as well. “You need to tell her.”

Penelope nodded. It wasn’t the best news to hear in the morning, but Josie had a right to know. She had a birthright to claim and it was obvious that people were willing to kill her to make sure that she didn’t claim it. Lizzie was also in an equal measure of trouble, but she was safe as long as she remained in the Park estate with all the Dragon Sect members around. 

Penelope was about to leave the study when Josie walked in. She was carrying a tray with a tea cup. “Good morning, Mother,” Josie greeted. Whatever seriousness on Lin’s face melted away and she grinned at the sight of her daughter-in-law. “I don’t know if Penelope has already told you but we completed the ceremony ourselves. I hope you will forgive us.”

Lin waved her hand dismissively. “I could have guessed seeing as how you didn’t leave Penelope’s room last night.” A blush immediately coated the newlywed couple’s face. Part of them wondered how Lin knew that, but the other part was slightly mortified because the estate was always well-guarded so it wouldn’t be suspicious if people found out. Penelope coughed it away before nodding at Josie, needing to get her mother’s thoughts out of the gutter.

Josie took the cup and passed Penelope the tray to put away. In unison, Penelope and Josie got on their knees in front of Lin in order to perform the tea ceremony. Josie bowed, paying appropriate respect to Lin, and presented the tea to her new mother. “Please have some tea, Mother.” 

Lin happily took a sip from the cup. Right now, even the most bitter tea tasted sweet to the older woman. Penelope finally had someone to look after her and Lin could rest easier knowing that Penelope had someone by her side. Her daughter was stubborn and never let Lin share any of the burden, but she knew that Penelope wouldn’t be stubborn with Josie—not with the way she looked at her. Lin reached into her pocket and presented both Josie and Penelope a small red envelope. “I wish you both a happy marriage,” Lin congratulated. 

“Thank you, Mother,” Josie responded. When Lin put the cup down, both of them got back up, the ceremony complete. Neither Josie nor Penelope had any other elders to pay respect to so it made the process much simpler. “What were you two talking about before I entered?” Josie asked. 

“We were talking about you, Josie,” Lin stated. “I had gotten an additional gift for you, Josie, but I am not sure if you will see it as such,” Lin added. She looked over to Penelope to confirm that she was okay with it. 

Penelope shook her head. “We should have Lizzie here too,” Penelope explained. Lizzie deserved to know and they could support each other. Penelope didn’t know how Josie would take it since Josie rarely discussed her feelings regarding her orphan background. She seemed to make light of it, but Penelope didn’t believe that Josie had no curiosities or yearning for it. 

Josie raised her brow, wondering what the two of them were talking about. Penelope rarely wanted Lizzie around so that definitely came as a surprise to Josie. 

Lin nodded. “Servants!” One immediately ran into the room at Lin’s beckon. “Go find Miss Lizzie and tell her we wish to see her.” The servant bowed and rushed off to carry the message. 

Once he was gone, Lin decided to fill the silence with something that she deemed almost equally important. “So when am I going to have my first grandchild?” Penelope nearly fell out of her chair and Josie’s cheeks turned incredibly red. Neither of them were able to say a thing in response. Lin huffed. “I expect one every year so you have one year to adopt a cute little grandchild for me.”

“Mother!” Penelope sputtered. 

“Don’t ‘Mother!’ me. You should have started having them years ago,” Lin argued, silencing Penelope on the spot. Penelope sighed. She wasn’t going to win this battle. It didn’t mean that they had to do what the woman said but there was definitely no use arguing over it. Penelope hoped reason would hit her eventually. Everything was too chaotic and new for Josie for them to even consider adding a child into their lives, especially when they told Josie what they knew.

Penelope had never been happier for Lizzie’s arrival because it instantly shoved the previous conversation aside. “Good morning, Auntie,” Lizzie greeted, giving Lin a small bow. The woman had basically taken her in as kin and they got along fabulously.

“Good morning, Lizzie. Please take a seat,” Lin greeted, gesturing for Lizzie to take the chair beside Josie. 

Lizzie briefly stopped to give Josie a hug. “You better give me details after this,” she whispered once they were close enough. Josie’s face turned red again. She shared everything with her sister but… Lizzie simply gave a cheeky smile and took a seat. 

Once everyone was settled. Lin started. “The attack yesterday…” Josie immediately tensed. She looked over at Penelope who was looking her straight in the eye. Her eyes were soft, hoping that Josie wouldn’t react negatively to everything. “It wasn’t on Penelope.” Relief seemed to hit Josie instantly knowing that Penelope’s life wasn’t in danger.

Lin turned to the twins. “It was on you two.” Both Josie and Lizzie blinked, not sure how to process that information. 

“Us?” Lizzie spoke, voicing both of their disbelief. 

“Yes.”

“Why would anyone attack us?” Josie asked. Lizzie and Josie were simply nobodies. They didn’t make enemies and had nothing of value or importance to anyone. The only reason anyone would attack them is if they didn’t like Josie marrying Penelope. Josie looked back at Penelope but Penelope just nodded towards her mother, prompting Josie to continue listening to her.

“I had some of my spies do some digging around. They found out who your parents were.”

Lizzie and Josie immediately tensed, their eyes wide as they stared at Lin. “Our parents?” 

Lin nodded. “Your mother… she was the older sister of Lord Parker, the leader of the Gemini Clan.” The words hit Josie like a brick. She remembered the scene that had played out in front of her the other day. Lord Parker had grabbed her wrist before Penelope made him release her. Her eyes went down to said wrist, rubbing it slightly. 

“Your uncle had killed your mother in order to become head of the Gemini Clan. He didn’t spare your father either,” Lin explained, sympathy flooding her voice. Only a monster would be able to kill his sibling in cold blood like that and to leave two babies parentless was beyond cruel. 

“He probably thought you two had died so he didn’t recognize you at first but if my mother was able to discover all of this, I doubt he wouldn’t,” Penelope added. She got up and took Josie’s hand, rubbing the back of it soothingly. “He must want to ensure that both of you don’t stake a claim to the leadership of the Clan.” 

Josie shook her head. “I don’t want it.” She had always wanted to know where she came from but this was beyond her imagination. Lizzie and her would always imagine being in a local rich family, because what poor kids wouldn’t dream of being rich, but the Gemini Clan? They were a clan of powerful martial artists and neither of them had any skill. There was no way anyone there would respect them. 

Penelope knelt in front of her wife and nodded. “I know, but he won’t stop even if we tell him that. You’ll always be a threat to him. He wanted to make sure you died before you married me. That way, you wouldn’t have the Dragon Sect’s backing.” It would be complete mayhem if the Dragon Sect got involved and would seem like the Sect was overstepping its boundaries by getting involved in the Gemini Clan’s family business, but Penelope would do anything for Josie. 

Josie shook her head again. “I don’t want to endanger anyone else.” She couldn’t expect a bunch of people to risk their lives for her. She definitely didn’t want to trouble Penelope. 

“Hey,” Penelope called, forcing Josie to meet her eyes. “Your burdens are my burdens, right?” If Josie was willing to accept a demon living in her body, the least she could do was accept the responsibility of helping her wife take back what was rightfully hers. 

Josie shook her head again. “No.” She wasn’t going to rely on Penelope. She met her sister’s eyes and Lizzie nodded. They didn’t need to speak about it. “If we do anything, we are going to do it by ourselves.” Josie and Lizzie never relied on other people’s charity and they weren’t going to start now. If this was true, their uncle killed their parents and it would only be filial to avenge them themselves.

Penelope was about to object when Lin stopped her. “Josie has a point, Penelope.”

Penelope frowned, her brows furrowed as she turned to her mom. “What do you mean?”

“We can’t interfere in their family business. People would think we were bullying the weak and trying to obtain power by taking over the Gemini Clan. We have to remain impartial,” Lin explained. The Dragon Sect was in service of the Emperor and couldn’t show favouritism or ambition like that. It would put everyone in a difficult place. 

Penelope bit her bottom lip, frustrated that her mother was right. “I don’t c—”

“Penelope,” Josie interrupted. “Mother is right. Besides, we can’t just take the clan using an outside force. The Clan would never respect us.” She squeezed Penelope’s hand. “Trust me. Lizzie and I can do it.” Josie wasn’t sure but she needed Penelope to believe it. She didn’t want to worry her, nor did she want to drag Penelope’s entire family legacy down with her. 

Penelope sighed and nodded. “I trust you.” She didn’t have any other choice. All of them were right. Lord Parker was powerful, perhaps more powerful than Penelope, so she wasn’t sure Josie and Lizzie could take him, but as long as Penelope could keep them safe, there was no rush. Even if it took decades to train them, this is what Josie wanted and Penelope would respect that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long.
> 
> To be honest, my posie muse has been very weak lately. Legacies is not inspiring my Josie muse, but I had this chapter written a long time ago and figured I should update.
> 
> I also stopped working on this fic for a while because I was worried that I was moving too fast and slowing it down is really hard for me (I hate mundane/filler moments). But I think I'm not going to worry about it. I want it done, and it doesn't have to be perfect, right?


	9. Candlelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT BELOW - THIS CHAPTER IS A BONUS CHAPTER AND ENTIRELY SKIPPABLE 
> 
> This is for everyone who wanted me to write a "wedding night" scene.
> 
> I apologize if I disappoint anyone, I cannot make a first time scene hot for the life of me.

They kissed, and kissed, and kissed.

Every touch of their lips sent a jolt through their bodies, the gentlest of kisses igniting the hottest of fires at their core. The more they kissed, the closer they inched towards each other, not leaving room for a breath between them.

Penelope’s hand weaved into Josie’s dark hair, her head held in place as the other hand desperately traced down any inch it could reach. Josie was her’s, and Penelope would claim every bit of her. 

When their need to breathe outmatched their need to be close, Penelope pulled away. Both their cheeks were flushed as they caught their breath. Two set of dark eyes met, the candlelight reflecting in their eyes a small display of the heat in their bodies.

They were still too far apart.

Shaky fingers reached for the sash that kept Josie’s garnet contained, freeing it from the tight knot that secured her modesty. She tossed it aside, allowing hers to soon follow. 

Josie took Penelope’s hands in her own, pausing their hasty pace. Her blush deepened. It didn’t need to be said but Josie seemed compelled to tell her, “I’ve never done this before.” 

Penelope took Josie’s hand and placed it against her rushing heart. “Neither have I.” This would be a journey they would set on together. 

Layers pooled beside their bed, the only warmth remaining was each other’s bodies. Penelope’s eyes ran down Josie’s body, soft with the slight edge that came from a lifetime of labour. “I love you,” she breathed with what little breath Josie hadn’t taken away.

“I love you too,” Josie responded, her own eyes admiring the strength her body couldn’t hide. 

Their lips reconnected, as they fell onto the bed. Their inexperienced hands were eager to learn the parts of each other their minds couldn’t. The occasional gasp was almost silent compared to the tingling that ran over their skin. An uncomfortable wetness formed between their legs, the sensation foreign yet reminiscent of every time they kissed. 

Penelope kissed down Josie’s jaw, her lips finding loving warmth as they nestled in Josie’s neck. Josie arched into Penelope’s kiss, little moans of welcomed yet unfamiliar pleasure escaping her softly parted lips. Josie’s sounds drove Penelope on, fuelling her natural need to elicit more. 

Penelope knew where she had to touch, but her nerves outmatched her curiosity. She continued to kiss Josie, to delay what she believed was the peak. Her hand roamed down Josie’s side, lingering at the spots that made her shudder, until she could no longer reach, leaving her hand within distance to its planned destination. 

She pulled her lips away and stared into Josie’s eyes as her finger swirled by Josie’s heated thigh. Josie bit her bottom lip, her legs instinctively parting just slightly enough to nudge Penelope further. Cool air hit her wetness, making it clear to Josie how much she needed Penelope’s touch there. 

Penelope saw the renewed burn in Josie’s eyes and used her wife’s fire to empower herself. She allowed her fingers to finally make contact, her choice supported by the loud gasp that followed. “Is this okay?” she asked as she began to run her fingers through the slickness that had gathered. 

Josie bit her lip and nodded, unable to describe the sensation she felt as Penelope explored. 

Penelope watched Josie closely, comfortable with her silence despite not having done this before. She observed the way Josie’s lips would part, her body tensing whenever she hit certain spots. There was one spot that hit her the strongest and Penelope grew addicted to the way Josie’s body would arch into her touch. When it was clear that Penelope was doing no wrong, she grew braver, allowing her pace to quicken as she rubbed her fingers against Josie. 

A pressure built at the pit of Josie’s stomach and each brush of Penelope’s fingers would send a wave right to it, fuelling the ocean that was slowly building. It began to grow uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. She wanted more, but also feared the loss of control over her body. Her pants got deeper and her moans louder, unable to control the reactions Penelope was pressing out of her. It terrified Josie to fall, but she trusted Penelope and let her trust guide her to her climax. 

Penelope watched as Josie succumbed to the pleasure, her beauty making Penelope fall deeper in love. She didn’t know she would enjoy making Josie react like this so much, but as soon as Josie recovered, Penelope was eager to continue. She kissed Josie and brazenly returned her fingers between Josie’s legs. She knew of the more traditional way prompt the same response. 

She slid her fingers through Josie’s folds, gathering the wetness between her legs. When Penelope’s fingers landed on Josie’s entrance, Josie prepared herself for what was to come. Everything she ever read about this moment rarely described it as enjoyable, but as Penelope slid a finger into her, Josie felt nothing but the pleasure of having Penelope in her. 

Penelope fell into a rhythm, her fingers moving in tune with Josie’s reactions. She was quickly learning to read her wife, understand what every gasp, moan, and shiver meant. She went faster and harder when it seemed like Josie wanted more, her entire body pushing against Penelope’s fingers, desperate for more contact. It wasn’t long before she felt the tight squeeze of Josie’s second climax. 

When the cloud of pleasure cleared from her mind, Josie pulled Penelope into a passionate kiss, a silent act of appreciation. Not being able to focus solely on Josie made Penelope aware of her own need for Josie to touch her and she took Josie’s hand, placing it between her legs. Josie bit her bottom lip, unsure if she could do the same thing to Penelope. 

“I’m yours,” Penelope whispered, seeing the hesitance in Josie’s eyes. All her life, Josie thought she would end up as someone’s possession, but Penelope was offering herself to her as much as Josie was offering herself to Penelope. Despite the world of difference between them, Penelope had never made Josie believe she was inferior. They were partners and marriage would only make that truth stronger.

Penelope’s reassurance sent a rush of confidence through Josie. She nodded and kissed Penelope, deepening it and allowing herself to take what she wanted. She wanted to see Penelope’s body tremble beneath her, desperate for her. She pushed herself forward and trapped Penelope beneath her, Penelope willingly giving in to the change in position. 

Josie hovered above Penelope, her eyes running down the sculpted body beneath her. Penelope was breathless, blushing, and beautiful. Josie kissed her again, starting from the crown of her head to the nape of her neck. She wanted Penelope to sense her affection, her appreciation, and, most of all, her love. 

Josie’s hand returned between Penelope’s legs and she slowly coaxed them apart. Penelope was as nervous as Josie, but did her best to keep it in. Josie needed confidence and Penelope wanted to lift her up. When Josie finally touched her, Penelope gasped. She had experienced many things in her life—this was different. 

Josie allowed herself to explore in the same way Penelope did, her fingers moving through Penelope’s folds, trying to find the places that made her shiver. When Josie found Penelope’s entrance, she allowed herself in. As she watched Penelope, Josie wondered which felt better, having Penelope in her or being in Penelope. Her eyes were glued to her wife’s tanned body as her fingers worked on Penelope’s pleasure, perfectly able to see every twitch of her muscles. “You’re so beautiful.” The words came out naturally and Penelope’s smile, even amidst the throes of passion, made her heart skip a few beats. 

When Penelope came, Josie was finally satisfied that they were as close as they were made to be. 

* * *

After hours of exploration and worshiping each other’s body, they both collapsed onto the bed. 

“That was nothing like what the books described,” Josie breathlessly commented.

“You read books about this?” Penelope asked, her brow raised in amusement.

“Apparently the wrong ones,” Josie replied. She broke out into giggles and Penelope soon followed. Despite everything that had happened, their wedding night had been absolutely perfect and something they could never forget. 


	10. At Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of sexual assault. I will warn you when it starts and you are free to skip the entire section--you won't miss much.

“I don’t see why you invited me. I have better things to do than watch ice melt in the middle of winter.”

Penelope frowned as both her and Hope watched the twins trying to meditate and cultivate their qi. Even after an hour, the twins had gone nowhere with it and no matter how long they waited, they felt nothing. “How is this possible?” Penelope sighed. She didn’t enjoy giving up, but she had never trained people this martially weak before. By the time people got to the Dragon Sect, they were well on their way to martial success, and the Sect was just another step in the right direction.

Hope shrugged. She directed their attention towards Pedro, who was equally engaged in cultivating. “Since he’s succeeding so we know it’s not environmental.” Unlike the twins, Pedro’s qi flowed smoothly and Penelope sensed it building little-by-little. He was still a small child so it would take a long time before he had full control of it, but he was at least starting on the basic stages of cultivation.

“In this rate, Lord Parker might die of old age before they have the chance to defeat him,” Hope joked to a not-very-amused Penelope. Maybe she was wrong to invite Hope to their training sessions? She originally thought Hope would be a useful right hand-woman, but she was not encouraging at all. 

“There has to be something blocking them,” Penelope suggested. She leapt over the bannister and joined the twins on the lower level. They trained beside the spiritual spring that flowed from an old mountain a few miles away. Cultivation was supposed to be easier when there was plenty of it in the environment and Penelope thought it would speed the process.

When Lizzie heard footsteps, she opened her eyes. “Are you sure you’re a martial arts master? Because whatever you’re telling us to do, it’s not working.”

“Maybe you’re not focusing enough,” Penelope shot back, annoyed at Lizzie’s insult. 

Josie opened her eyes and her shoulders slumped. “Maybe we just aren’t meant to be fighters? The heavens are clearly telling us we should just give up.” She had hoped that Penelope’s knowledge would be the driving force they needed to break through whatever was blocking them but it seemed something was biologically wrong with them. 

Penelope sat down and took Josie’s wrist. She lightly pressed her fingers against the pulse point, trying to read it hoping there may be a medical reason for the block. If Josie and Lizzie simply needed medicine, Penelope could easily get it. It was a better thought than accepting the twins didn’t have the ability at all. Penelope stayed that way for a few seconds, her eyes closed as she tried to find symptoms of anything but she came up empty. There was nothing to diagnose; Josie was healthy. 

Penelope sighed. Josie was a physician. She would know if either her or Lizzie were ill. Her eyes glided over to Susu. Josie could use her connection with the wolf and use its qi, but keeping that connection requires a lot of focus and that wasn’t as feasible amid a fast battle. She continued to search through her mind. She had taught hundreds of fighters and she had seen nothing like this before. How was it possible that Josie could utilize qi but not produce her own? 

A calming hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up at Josie, concern in her eyes. Penelope instantly relaxed. She had gotten so used to Josie’s touch that she forgot just how relaxing it was. “Maybe we can try again in a week?” Josie suggested, not wanting Penelope to spiral into guilt. “There’s really no rush.” 

“Princess!” 

Hope turned around at the call, blinking as one of her servants rushed towards her. “What is it?”

He knelt down and bowed. “One of your maids got attacked.”

Hope’s demeanour immediately changed from her relaxed form to one of urgency. “Take me to her.” 

Before Hope ran off, Lizzie asked to join her. After a few days of witnessing Penelope and Josie’s marriage, she knew better than to stick around and third-wheel them. It was bad enough when they weren’t married, but now they had no shame whatsoever. Whatever Hope had to do would be far more interesting.

* * *

**TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT**

Hope and Lizzie arrived at the palace at record speed and rushed into Hope’s throne room. In the middle of the room stood three guards. Two individuals knelt in front of the throne as she made her way up. Lizzie sat to the side, knowing it wasn’t her place to speak to palace affairs. While the palace maids and servants were under the supervision of the Empress, Hope liked to deal with her own people personality. 

It was always weird to see Hope atop her throne. It rested on a platform a few feet above the ground and made Hope look as grand and unapproachable as a deity. Yet, once Hope returned to the ground, she was short and showed no hint of her grand background. Lizzie still couldn’t believe that she had befriended the princess somehow. 

“Your Royal Highness,” one guard greeted, as the rest got on their knees.

“At ease,” Hope ordered, her voice cold and commanding. “Tell me what happened.” 

“This imposter snuck into the royal harem and we caught him with one of your maids,” the guard explained. 

One glance at the girl was enough to conclude that the attack was not a fair martial battle—it wasn’t even a fight at all. Her clothing was ripped and bruises covered her arms. Tears were still streaking down the girl’s face, her unkept hair barely hiding her sorrow.

Lizzie left her seat and approached the girl. She offered her hand to help her up but, but the girl hesitated, terrified that she would be in more trouble if she stood. Royal maids ventured through an intense selection process and causing any problem would result in punishment, losing their job, or, in some cases, losing their lives. She had defiled the princess’ court. The punishment for that was always severe. 

“It’s okay,” Lizzie reassured, her voice heavy with sympathy. She led the girl to a chair, with no objection from Hope. Lizzie had spent enough time with the princess to know that her heart was always in the right place and she wouldn’t do anything to impede Lizzie helping her. There were things she couldn’t do as a princess, but Lizzie didn’t have that burden.

“We caught him in the act, your Royal Highness,” the guard continued, kicking the man and causing him to fall flat on his face. He didn’t deserve to look at the princess with his lecherous eyes. 

Hope frowned, her eyes darting between the maid and the stranger. “Who are you?” Hope demanded, eying the man.

“Please, princess, she seduced me!” the man cried, crawling closer towards the platform. “Talk to my father! He has served the court for years,” he added, believing his father’s status would carry favour. Surely the princess couldn’t punish one of the Emperor’s people without permission. 

“Who’s your father?”

“Lord Neil,” he explained, straightening himself up, glad he had caught her attention. She was just a princess. Even as the Crown Princess, her place was in the harem with all the other imperial women. Interfering with official matters was forbidden.

Hope had heard of the Lord Neil but he was a mid-level minister. She was not afraid of offending him. Even if he was her father’s own personal advisor, Hope would still not hesitate to punish those who hurt the people under her protection. “I’m sure your father would find it a great honour for his son to serve the Emperor himself,” Hope paused, “Of course, there are certain requirements…” 

Lizzie couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on her face. She had been in the palace long enough to know that the only men allowed to be close enough to the Emperor to serve him were missing a distinct part of their bodies that seemingly cut off all ambition. 

The man’s face turned blue. “You can’t do that to me. I’m his eldest son!” It was his job to carry the family name. His father would never let it happen. All for a stupid slave girl? His father would lose all face—he couldn’t allow that to happen at the hands of a princess. 

“You’ve made it clear that you are interested in joining the palace servants,” Hope explained, gesturing to his disguise. He disguised himself as an eunuch so it only seemed fitting. “Consider this a gift.” She nodded at the guards, confident that they understood what she wanted. They nodded and bowed before dragging the man away kicking and screaming. 

When they disappeared from view, Hope looked over at the girl who was still seated beside Lizzie. “I will make sure that you never see him again,” she reassured, her tone softening. “Now go back to your room and rest. Have some of your friends take you.” 

The girl looked over at Lizzie and Lizzie nodded, reassuring her that the princess wouldn’t punish her for what had happened. “Thank you, your Royal Highness,” the girl responded, staggering up. The other maids in the room immediately helped her. 

Lizzie stood and watched as the girls all disappeared before returning her eyes to Hope. “He got off easy,” Lizzie stated, the disgust clear in her voice. She hated men like him. Just because his father was wealthy and had power, it didn’t grant him the ability to do whatever he wanted. If it were anyone else, Lizzie didn’t doubt that they would have let him go—too scared of offending a state minister that was chosen by the Emperor. Hope, however, seemed endlessly fearless. 

Hope shook her head. “Some things are worse than death.” Being reduced to a slave would hurt a man of his stature more than death or a hundred canings would. 

A moment of silence drifted between them, the heaviness of the situation hitting more now that they didn’t have to worry about appearances. “What will happen to her?” Lizzie asked, stepping up to Hope’s throne. She pulled a chair from the corner and sat beside Hope’s desk. Few people were allowed beside the princess in this way, but it didn’t feel right for Hope to hover over Lizzie now that a friendship had sprung between them.

“I’ll probably send her back to her family. She can retire with her earnings and find a spouse,” Hope explained. 

“Is that a good thing?” Lizzie asked. It seemed like the girl was losing her job for something she didn’t do. 

“I think she’ll appreciate it. Palace maids aren’t allowed to leave until their masters allow them to. Most of them don’t exactly want to spend the rest of their lives serving people. I’ll give her a generous severance.”

“Will you be okay?” Lizzie asked. She didn’t know much about palace politics but she knew Hope had limited power and offending old men was never good. 

Hope shrugged. “Always am.” 

Lizzie knew that was a lie.

**END OF WARNING**

* * *

“Do I not feed you enough?” Penelope teased as she leaned against the doorway. 

Josie jumped and dropped the basket she was holding, a red blush on her face, knowing she had been caught. 

“You can let go of your thieving ways, my love. I won’t be running out of money soon,” Penelope teased, walking over to Josie and helping her pick up the contents of the basket. “What are these for?” she asked, noticing that it was a particular mix of herbs. 

“I wanted to do some refining,” Josie answered. 

“What for?” Penelope asked. If Josie needed any pills, one of the many physicians could provide her with them. She didn’t need to do it personally, not when it was such a straining and tedious process. Cultivation required focus, but it was relaxing. Pill refinement was painstaking and Penelope could never get into it. It was slow, boring, and she didn’t like the idea of herbal mixes exploding in her face if she got anything wrong. 

“I ran into some kids on the streets today. Some of them were coughing,” Josie started. She began to reorganize the basket, making sure the herbs were still viable. “I thought I would make something for them.” As much as she appreciated Penelope spoiling her, Josie wasn’t used to a life of leisure. It made her restless and even the martial arts lessons didn’t fill that void. She considered helping the servants with the housework but they begged her not to touch anything. 

“May I join you?” Penelope asked. She had finished all her work for the day and was hoping to spend time with her wife—if it meant sitting around and staring at a cauldron, so be it. 

“Of course.”

They both walked through the corridors towards Penelope’s courtyard. The servants had cleared out a few rooms to make Josie her own study. They passed by Faust’s mountain and found Susu nestled against the large sleeping dragon. “Oh, maybe I should wait until Susu’s awake?” Josie realized. She didn’t want to wake up her wolf just to use her. 

“You can always use my qi,” Penelope offered.

“Use yours?” Was that even possible?

“I can channel my qi into you,” Penelope explained. It wasn’t a common skill, so it wasn’t surprising that Josie didn’t know about it. Usually it was too dangerous to perform. If one sent too much, it could overwhelm a person and cause internal injuries, and most people didn’t have that much control over their qi. It required a high amount of concentration and taxing but Josie didn’t need to know that. 

Josie entered her study and sat in front of the refining furnace before she started gathering the mix of ingredients she needed. Penelope watched as Josie expertly prepared the different roots, leaves, and parts. She occasionally glanced down at a notebook, her face scrunched in concentration. It was awfully adorable.

“I’m ready now,” Josie declared. Penelope smiled and took a seat behind her wife. She pressed a palm firmly against Josie’s back and took a deep breath. With her eyes closed, she began to focus her qi into Josie. 

Josie immediately felt the rush and began working with it to refine the pills. The fragile process required immense concentration and Josie quickly got lost in the art. 

While Penelope should have been focusing as hard as Josie, something threw her off moments after she started the transfer. It was suspiciously easy, and the action didn’t feel as exhausting as Penelope expected it would. Instead of carefully moulding her qi into Josie, Josie’s body seemed to handle the delicate task itself. Penelope opened her eyes and stared at her hand, her brows furrowed at the red glow that surrounded it. “Josie?” Penelope called.

Unable to ignore Penelope, the sudden interruption snapped Josie out of her deep focus. Almost immediately, a puff of black smoke exploded from the furnace. Josie coughed as the smoke entered her lungs, the charred medicinal gas tasting extra disgusting. There were many reasons people didn’t practice pill refinement and the consequences of failure was one of them. 

When Josie could properly breathe again, she looked down at the blackened remains of her mixture and sighed. What a waste of ingredients…

“Sorry,” Penelope apologized, pulling her hand away from Josie’s back. She didn’t realize that Josie’s concoction required complete focus. Sometimes pill refiners could multitask enough to talk, but that all depended on the easiness of the recipe.

Josie shook her head but didn’t turn to face Penelope, dismissing her wife’s apology. It wasn’t intentional, and it was partially Josie’s fault for aiming higher than she needed to. She wanted to make high-grade pills to practice but the children only needed basic ones.

“Your body… it drew in my qi,” Penelope explained. She stroked her chin as she rummaged through her mind. She didn’t recall ever coming across the ability to absorb someone’s qi like that. Transferring was already a high-level skill, absorbing should be impossible. 

The idea of anyone being capable of that was too scary to consider.

Josie turned and tilted her head to the side, her lips tugged into a small pout. “What do you mean? I thought that was the point.” Did she do something wrong? It didn’t feel any different from her connection with Susu. 

Penelope shook her head. “You did nothing wrong. I was just surprised, is all.” Penelope looked down at her hand and frowned. She needed to figure this out. Knowing her demon-imprisoning body, it was highly possible that it was a sign of something wrong with her. Still, she didn’t want to alarm Josie, not without knowing the cause. “I remembered I have something I need to do,” Penelope suddenly added. She wanted to help Josie with the pill refinement, but if this had anything to do with the demon, there was no way she would risk Josie’s safety by continuing the transfer.

Josie nodded, though she remained confused as she watched Penelope leave the study. 

* * *

“So you’ve never heard of anything like that before?” 

Lin shook her head. “Your father never mentioned anything like that.” It was impossible for the demon to be that subtle. If it made a move, Penelope would sense it. There was never a time that it made a move and people within a five metre radius didn’t feel it. 

“Then what was that?” Penelope looked down at her hand again. 

“Maybe it had something to do with Josie?” Hope suggested. Penelope had perfect control over her qi so it seemed highly unlikely that she did something without knowing. If it wasn’t the demon either, there was only one person left in that interaction.

“Josie?” 

“She’s a part of the Gemini Clan, right? Doesn’t the leader possess the ability to draw qi from their Clan members?” 

Penelope furrowed her brows. Hope had a point. Gemini Clan possessed that special skill but… “I’m not a part of the Gemini. Besides, only the leader has that ability.” If everyone in the clan had that ability, the Gemini would be unstoppable. Every single one of them would have access to dozens of qi sources at all times. Lord Parker couldn’t be ranked because of that special power. 

“Sharpen your sword too much and it will blunt,” Lin spoke. “An unnatural ability like that must have its consequences. Perhaps we can invite the senior Lord Parker to enlighten us about those consequences?” The Gemini Clan were always very secretive about their history and techniques, but it had fallen into great turmoil since the death of the previous Lord’s older daughter. “I’m sure he would be happy to know his grandchildren are alive. I doubt the current Lord has told him.” 

Lin directed her gaze to Hope. “Can you come up with an excuse to invite him to the palace? We don’t want to draw Lord Parker’s scrutiny by inviting him ourselves.” 

“Of course, Godmother,” Hope agreed. She already had an idea in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to reach out to me on tumblr at sheraofpower :)


	11. No Pain, No Gain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve, my lovelies!

“It really is beautiful,” Hope admired, staring at the sword before her. It was polished clean and, as she held it in her hands, she could see right through it. The Twin Ghost swords were the Gemini Clan’s family heirloom and the perfect excuse to summon Joshua Parker into the palace. Malachai Parker couldn’t be bothered to do something as pointless as showing off the sword to the entitled princess requesting it.

Joshua smiled and focused his qi into the sword he was still holding. That was all it took to activate the sword’s special ability and make it disappear from sight. It was difficult to fight an armed opponent when their weapon was invisible. “You should try it, your highness.”

Hope did as suggested and hers similarly vanished. She could still feel the weight in her hand but no matter how many times she swung it around, testing it out, it remained unseeable. “I can’t imagine fighting both at the same time,” she commented, releasing her qi and returning the second sword to Joshua. “Thank you for going through the trouble of sharing it with me.”

“It was no trouble at all, your highness. It is always an honour to be invited into the Imperial Palace.” Joshua respectfully bowed. “If that is all, I shall take my leave.”

“Wait! That wasn’t the only reason I invited you here.”

Joshua straightened up, his brow raised in curiosity. This was his first time talking to the princess, so he didn’t know what she possibly wanted from him aside from showing off the sword. While he was once the great leader of his clan, nearly two decades had passed since he was forced to retire and had mostly kept to himself. He rarely attended gatherings and only left his home to visit friends or to do a few errands here and there.

His question was answered when Penelope stepped into the room with two girls in tow. His eyes widened, and he remembered seeing them a few months ago at Emerald City. “Who are they, princess?” he questioned, wondering how these two girls knew her. 

“These two are Josie and Lizzie. They are your granddaughters,” Penelope explained.

The word hit him like a strike of lightning and Joshua toppled back in surprise. “My granddaughters?” He stared at them, hit once again by the familiarity of their features. The brown-haired one looked exactly like his eldest daughter and the blonde one had the same spark in her eyes that reminded him too much of his youngest daughter. He didn’t need to verify their identities to know that they really were related to him.

Both Josie and Lizzie bowed to the man in greeting. 

“How is this possible?” he asked, demanding an explanation from Penelope who had spoken first.

“We were hoping you could tell us that,” Penelope retorted. She took a seat on a chair and Hope followed suit, taking a seat on her throne at the end of the room. Josie and Lizzie remained standing, locked in a staring contest with their grandfather.

“Please take a seat, Lord Parker,” Hope invited, noticing the man going pale.

He did as suggested. “My daughter was near term when she was killed. We all thought…” Joshua remembered that night. He had tried to stop his son but had been poisoned and unable to protect the rest of his children. Malachai wanted to be head of the clan and was willing to murder all his siblings to make sure he got what he wanted. By the time Joshua had reached his family, all that was left was blood and scattered bodies. Kai had spared no one, not even his pregnant sister. 

Joshua retreated into shame after that night. He had completely given up—he couldn’t even inspect the bodies. He didn’t deserve to be head of the clan, to be raised as a role-model, when he had failed so tragically at being a father. 

They all gave Joshua a few moments to process what was happening. They knew of the massacre that had happened at the Gemini clan eighteen years ago (since it was impossible to hide) but the Clan never gave a public explanation. The only reason anyone outside the clan knew was because of the upper-classes’ love for spies. 

“Grandfather,” Josie finally spoke. The word felt foreign to his ears but Joshua looked up and at the girl anyway. “Lizzie and I haven’t been able to cultivate our entire lives. Do you know why?” Josie figured it was best to get to the point. They didn’t have much time together. The twins weren’t welcome in the Parker family and the chances of them meeting with Joshua again would be slim. If Kai knew that Joshua was meeting with them, it would only make matters worse for him.

Joshua’s expression immediately darkened. He stared at the two girls, wondering if they were like their uncle in more ways than one. After a quick reading of their qi, he had his answer. “Come,” he ordered, beckoning for Josie to approach him. She did as told though she remained cautious. He was still a stranger and no good man could raise a son capable of such evil. 

Joshua stood up and closed the rest of the distance. When he was within arm’s reach, he gathered his qi into his palm and, before Penelope could react, slammed it right into Josie. Josie was pushed back a few feet and fell onto her knees, blood spilling from her mouth. Her entire body felt like it was buzzing and she was too stunned to move. 

Lizzie was winded by the attack, needing a moment to recover before approaching her sister who was on the ground coughing out blood.

Immediately, Joshua had a sword against his neck, an angered Penelope appearing in front of him. 

Hope stood up and slammed the table in front of her. “How dare you?” Attacking someone right in front of her like that was akin to treason and she only had to say the word to have him executed. The only reason Penelope hadn’t already killed him was because they still needed him. 

Joshua remained calm. “She didn’t die.” 

Penelope’s grip tightened on her sword, just itching to push it forward.

Joshua looked pointedly at Penelope before using his finger to push the sword away. “That would have killed anyone else, but she didn’t die,” he repeated. He nodded over at Josie who was beginning to stand up. 

Both Penelope and Hope redirected their gaze to Josie, noticing a large aura of qi flowing through her. “What did you do?” Penelope demanded. Whatever he did, it seemed to fix the problem, but attacking someone like that wasn’t typically a cure. 

“She’s like her uncle. They both are. They are leeches,” Joshua explained. There was no malice in his voice despite the putrid words that came out of his mouth. To him, it was simply the truth and the best way to describe it. “They can’t make their own qi. They have to steal it from other people.” 

Joshua sighed and took a seat again. He didn’t care much for his life so Penelope’s threatening twitches of her sword did nothing to him. “She will recover. I was just proving a point. I doubt she knows how to use her own power.” 

Josie looked up at him and glared, her palms began to burn before they suddenly burst into flames. There was no glowing symbol on her head so whatever qi she was summoning was not from Susu. Lizzie backed away to avoid the flames. 

“What did you do to her?” Lizzie demanded. 

“I attacked her with my qi and she absorbed some of it,” he explained. “All it takes is a touch.” It was an abnormality in their clan—one they had tried to irradiate, but all attempts had failed. 

Penelope processed his words. It made sense considering everything that had happened though the bastard didn’t have to attack Josie to prove his point. “Leave before I kill you,” Penelope ordered. She was incredibly close to tossing her blade right into his heart but she wouldn’t out of respect to the fact that he was Josie’s grandfather. She didn’t need to curse her wife like that.

When the older man disappeared, Penelope ran over to Josie and knelt down next to her. She placed her hand on Josie’s back and began to soothingly rub it. “Are you okay, Jojo?”

Josie took a deep breath, and the qi subsided. Penelope’s touch was just as calming to her as hers was to Penelope. “I’m okay.” She attempted to get up, wincing slightly at the pain. Her body may have naturally prevented the qi from killing her but that didn’t stop the attack from being physically painful. 

Penelope helped her to a chair, concern written all over her face. When Josie sat down, Penelope immediately checked her pulse, making sure that nothing was off and that she didn’t receive any internal damage. 

“So now we know why they can’t cultivate,” Hope said, sitting back down on her throne. She looked over at Lizzie who stared down at her hands, utterly puzzled by what she had just learned. Hope reached forward and offered Lizzie her hand. She sent qi directly to her palm, the golden glow of her power visible to everyone. “Why don’t you try?” Josie was already injured so they couldn’t ask her. 

Lizzie’s eyes widened, and she stared at the outstretched hand. “No way. If I hurt you, I may as well chop my head off and serve it on a plate.” If she accidentally hurt the Crown Princess, not even heaven could save her from the wrath that would befall her. 

“I’m not going to execute you, Lizzie.” Hope rolled her eyes, an amused smile on her face. At first, Lizzie’s constantly denying her was irritating, but now it was entertaining. With Lizzie, there was always a clever comeback. 

Lizzie went up to Hope and took her hand. She figured it would be similar to cultivating so she focused on the qi around her. Qi radiated off of Hope and she focused on their hands, drawing it in. Everyone stared at their connected hands as Lizzie’s began to glow. Hope’s qi streamed into Lizzie, a cool wave washing over her entire body. 

The glow from Hope’s hand eventually disappeared, extinguished by Lizzie’s actions. Though the qi Hope had gathered had disappeared, Lizzie’s hand continued to glow, still absorbing. Hope could feel Lizzie’s siphoning creeping up her arm, its strength quickly leaving it. She immediately pulled back her hand. “Wow.”

“Looks like we will have to approach their training differently.” Penelope looked down at her own hand, resting underneath Josie’s. She squeezed it tightly. If Josie couldn’t produce her own qi, Penelope was more than happy to share hers. 

“Instead of teaching them to avoid attacks…. We are going to have to teach them to dive right in.” Penelope winced at Hope’s words, knowing exactly what that meant. Her wife was not going to leave a training session without a few bruises from blotched attempts to grab onto people. 

“Let’s start with the basics. They are going to need to be more fast than that to survive.” 

Josie simply watched as Penelope and Hope went over different possibilities, completely content to leave her life in Penelope’s hands. She knew nothing about fighting and it was easy to trust Penelope when Josie could see the passion burning behind her eyes. Penelope wanted her to succeed. In many ways, Josie’s life depended on it.

* * *

“Did I mention how much I hate your wife?” Lizzie whined as they crashed onto her bed. 

Josie took a few deep breaths to calm down her racing heart before replying. “I’m beginning to hate her too.” She didn’t mean it, of course, but once Penelope discovered that Josie’s qi strength would always be fleeting, she had been making her and her sister work extra hard on their physical strength. Penelope drilled them while Hope occasionally threw them words of encouragement (or insults). Penelope warned her she would work her to the bone, but this was working her to the cell. 

Still, Josie was grateful that Penelope was putting everything aside to help them. Their uncle’s power was years beyond Josie and Lizzie’s and working extra hard was the only way they could catch up to him. Even then, none of them were confident it would even ever happen. Kai out-powered Penelope and Penelope was a prodigy who trained for years to get where she was. Josie and Lizzie might be old and grey before they stood a chance. 

“Is any of this even worth it?” Lizzie asked, her eyes glued to the ceiling as they both lay on the bed, calming their beating hearts and throbbing bodies. 

“Do we have a choice? He tried to kill us and probably won’t stop,” Josie explained, though the words didn’t sound convincing to herself. She didn’t understand their uncle’s reasoning. Was being head of the Clan really worth killing one’s sibling and their innocent children?

Josie turned to Lizzie, unable to imagine turning against her. All they ever had was each other and even though Josie had a wife now, she would never turn her back on Lizzie. She couldn’t even picture Lizzie dying, let alone at her hands. Josie was fairly certain she would rather die herself if it meant Lizzie was safe. 

“Can’t we just write a contract or something saying we won’t ever try to take control?” Lizzie joked, knowing fully well that wouldn’t work. What was a contract in the face of power and strength? Words mean very little when a fist is punched through them. 

“He killed our parents.” To Josie, that seemed like reason enough to persist. She didn’t thrive for power, but she wanted justice for her parents. Regardless of whether or not she knew them, they had protected her and Josie and they owed them their lives many times over. The only way she could seek justice for them was to avenge them. 

Lizzie sighed. Just a few months ago, the only worry they had was Pedro’s health and earning enough money to survive the year. With their money troubles gone, she thought they would be stress free. Yet they were more stressed than they’ve been in their entire lives. It was one thing to worry about money, it was a completely different thing to worry about getting assassinated at any moment. “I always wanted to be from a rich family. Now that I know I am from one, I suddenly find our modest lives so much easier.” 

“Me too.”

There was a sudden knock on the door, prompting the twins to sit up. Penelope entered, her brow raised at the pure anger that radiated from Lizzie’s eyes. “Go away, we are not done resting.” Lizzie would not let Penelope drag her back into the hot sun for another round of physical abuse. 

Penelope laughed before shaking her head. “I wanted to give you two something.” She gestured for them to follow. With groans, they reluctantly did. 

Penelope led them through the halls of the estate until they arrived at the prayer room. The room was dark, lit by only a few candles and joss sticks. It was on the far end of the estate, away from all the noise to allow the dead to rest peacefully. Penelope walked forward to the altar and lit her own joss stick, giving her ancestors a quick bow before placing the joss stick down. 

Josie recognized all the ancestral tablets that lined the altar. Penelope had spent an afternoon with her, going over everyone’s name and who they were to her. A few of them had epic stories that were recorded in the Park family’s archives and Josie started reading them in her free time. The Park family legacy was vast, and it all rested on Penelope’s tiny shoulders. 

They followed Penelope to the corner and found a smaller altar near the corner. Josie gasped when she saw the names that were carved on the tablets. Penelope had two gold-lined ancestral tablets carved, one for their father and one for their mother. 

“One day, you’ll place them in the Gemini family altar, where they belong.” There was no doubt in Penelope’s mind that Kai would have wiped them from the family history to protect his own legacy. “For now, they can stay here.” 

Josie ran up to Penelope and engulfed her in a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered. It was little things like this that kept their meaning alive and it gave her parents’ spirits a place to rest. 

“You are my family now. Yours will always be welcome,” Penelope stated, giving Josie a small kiss. She looked over at Lizzie, and despite their constant feuding, the invitation was also extended to her. Josie’s family was her family and she would honour it like her own. 

Penelope pulled away from the hug. “I’ll leave you two alone.” Josie nodded and Penelope made her way out to give the twins some privacy. They had a lot to seek guidance on. 

* * *

After a few hours, the entire family gathered for dinner. Pedro was still riding off his training high, excited to tell an equally excited Lin everything he had learned. While Pedro wasn’t a baby, his young age was filling the grandchild-shaped hole in her heart. She missed having kids around. Penelope grew to be annoying and miserable half the time. 

“The Emperor is hosting a dinner tomorrow night. He has invited us to attend,” Lin declared. 

Josie sputtered, her eyes widening. “A dinner with the Emperor?” She knew that the Emperor and the Park family were close friends, in fact, the Emperor had attended Josie and Penelope’s wedding himself. She wasn’t expected to meet him during the party and hoped that she would never have to. The idea of meeting royalty was nerve-racking as a commoner and the only reason she was calm with the princess was because the princess did everything in her power to be approachable. “Do all of us have to go?”

Lin shook her head. “Not all of us, but you and Penelope have to.” Lin was planning on attending and didn’t mind bringing Lizzie along if she wanted to go. It would be an interesting experience for the twins and allow them to learn the ins-and-outs of court social politics. No doubt some of the most powerful families would be there along with their most eligible bachelors and bachelorettes. Perhaps she would find someone for Lizzie? 

Josie frowned, instinctively reaching for Penelope’s hand. “Why do I have to go?” She was no one notable or special. A party at the palace was the last place she wanted to be. She was afraid that she would embarrass Penelope in front of all the dignitaries. 

“Penelope hasn’t introduced you to the Emperor or Empress. You’re the new Miss Park. Of course, they want to meet you,” Lin responded, dismissing Josie’s complaint. “It’s better to start now, Josie. When I pass away, you will be the new Madam Park and would need to handle things like this.” 

“Mother, don’t say that!” Josie objected. “You will live a long life.”

“Too long,” Penelope muttered under her breath.

Lin’s eyes narrowed at Penelope, her mother ears honing in on her disrespectful words. “Are you cursing your mother?”

Before Penelope replied, a very sharp hairpin was sent towards her face, only narrowly missing it. Penelope was stunned and looked towards the direction the hairpin had gone; It was deeply embedded into the wooden wall behind her. 

“I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it,” Lin warned. “You’re lucky your face is too pretty to scar.”

Everyone but Penelope burst into laughter. Penelope was left speechless and fairly horrified by her mom’s threat. Now that Lin had Josie, a daughter she utterly adored, Penelope had slipped down her favourites list. Penelope frowned and poked Josie to get her to stop laughing at her misery.

Josie squeaked in surprise before she smiled and leaned towards Penelope to give her a quick apology kiss.

Penelope sighed. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that making fun of her would be her mother’s new favourite pastime now that she had an audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this may be my last update for a while. I have a move and my bar exams coming up so I'll be super busy and stressed. 
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me!
> 
> If you ever want to reach out, you can find me on tumblr at sheraofpower :)


	12. Court Politics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this has taken so long! 
> 
> I haven't felt inspired to write my fics lately and I postponed my bar exams because my life has been way too hectic. I had written this chapter before I took my mini-hiatus and believed it was time to give you guys an update, even though I haven't finished a new chapter (I like to stay two chapters ahead). 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and that my next chapter won't take so long to update.
> 
> Side note: I have been feeling a bit smutty and started on a posie smut one-shot so keep your eyes open for that ;)

“Do I have to go in?” Josie pleaded. She stared at the giant golden phoenixes that circled the red pillars, wondering why Penelope was subjecting her to something so mortifying.

Hope laughed and elbowed Penelope, who seemed captured in sympathy towards Josie. This was not a pleasant experience for any commoner to go through. “We can’t keep Her Majesty waiting,” Hope stated, nodding at the eunuch.

The man bowed and disappeared behind the door. The group heard their names being announced and when the eunuch returned, he kept the door open for the three of them to enter.

Both Hope and Penelope bowed and greeted the Empress and the Imperial Consort. They were curious about Penelope’s new bride. Naturally, no one would tell them no, especially not Josie. The oldest woman’s eyes immediately swept to the stranger in the room. Josie was on the ground, kowtowing. She knew what to say but was utterly speechless and unable to lift her head. She was in the Empress's company and as improbable as it was, one wrong move could have her head sliced right off her neck.

“You may stand,” the Empress ordered, amused. Hope and Penelope looked relaxed, able to see the humanity in the heaven-chosen people before them.

Josie hesitated before scrambling up. “Th-Thank you, your Majesty.”

The Empress leaned forward and did her best to take in Josie’s face. The girl still had her eyes to the ground. She took pity on the girl and directed her attention to Penelope. “The Emperor and I, and the Imperial Consort, wanted to congratulate you on your wedding personally, Penelope.”

Penelope bowed, a smile on her face. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Is there anything you would wish for as a present?”

“Just Your Majesties’ blessing is already an honour,” Penelope responded. Despite asking for nothing, the palace had sent over mountains of gifts. As a semi-official and a friend of the Imperial family, it was imperative that they send something to show Penelope face.

“Is there anything you would like, Josie?” the Empress asked.

The sudden use of her name snapped Josie’s eyes up to the golden-robed woman. “Thank you, Your Majesty, but Penelope is all I could ask for.”

“A brilliant response,” the Empress complimented, her heart melting at the love that was displayed from the glance Penelope returned. It wasn’t often that she got to see a marriage formed through mutual affection. Far too often, she attended weddings where neither party knew anything about the other. “Why don’t you all sit? I will tell the kitchen to send us some snacks.”

Josie followed Penelope’s lead as they all took their seats.

“Lin tells me you study medicine, Josie,” the Empress commented.

Josie tensed and nodded. “Not in any formal way, your Majesty.”

“That is much more impressive than having a life-long tutor,” Lin interrupted. Josie was always too modest, and she hoped Penelope’s confidence would rub off on the girl. Modesty was good, but that modesty would rip her apart in the upper-ranks of society.

“Our dear Hope goes to the Imperial Academy. Perhaps you should study there as well?” the Empress suggested.

Josie’s eyes widened, and she quickly shook her head. “I’m not qualified.” It was the top academy in the country. The Emperor always personally picked students from the academy to serve the nation. Every student there was brilliant and Josie doubted she’d keep up. “Besides, it’s my duty to help Mother at home.”

Lin grinned, ecstatic that Josie is submitting herself to Lin’s captivity. “If Josie wants to learn more, she can study with our Sect’s physicians,” Lin explained. “There’s no need to send her to the academy. Please don’t tell me you’re already trying to steal her, your Majesty,” Lin teased.

“From you? I wouldn’t dare,” the Empress replied, laughing.

The women continued talking, the surrounding chatter more casual than Josie was expecting. She watched as these powerful women conversed, their relationship reminiscent of a family. Josie couldn’t forget that they weren’t a normal family, however. Jewels and gold glittered from every angle of the room and impressive silks were draped on each of their bodies. Josie could barely believe the clothing she was in. It was worth more than all the money Josie had made in her life.

“You should all try the soup,” the Empress suggested. “One of Hope’s suitors gifted the Emperor with rare herbs and he passed it along to us.”

“Hope’s suitors?” Josie whispered, catching Penelope’s attention.

“Yes, all the men from neighbouring empires are after her hand in marriage,” Penelope started, her tone hushed but her eyes never left the people in front of them. “She’s inheriting her father’s empire. What third or fourth prince wouldn’t love that?”

Josie supposed Penelope had a point. There was no bachelorette that was more eligible than the Crown Princess. It was just weird to consider since Josie had never seen Hope speak more than a few commands to the surrounding men. She couldn’t even picture Hope as a blushing bride.

“He is attending the dinner tonight, Hope, be nice to him,” the Empress warned. They were used to her antics and attempts to dissuade any suitor from pursuing her. “No battles this time.”

“But how do I know if he’s worthy of me if he can’t even beat me?” Hope objected. She was never in the mood to play nice with obnoxious men who thought they were better than everyone else. It was their fault for accepting the challenge, not hers for embarrassing them and sending them home with broken limbs.

“At your age, if that’s the criteria, the only person who would pass is Penelope. As we know, she already has a lovely bride,” the Empress retorted.

“Fine. I’ll marry Penelope,” Hope stated. “I can be her second wife.” She gave Josie a smile, hoping that her friend would understand it was in jest.

Penelope raised her brow. “Who said I wanted to marry you?” She grabbed Josie’s hand and gave it a quick kiss. “I have my hands full with this one. I caught her thieving the other day.”

Josie blushed and gave Penelope a small shove for embarrassing her. “I was refining medicine for the children!” Josie explained, hoping that they didn’t actually think she was a thief.

Everyone broke into laughter at Josie’s expense and there was nothing but smiles for the rest of the lunch.

* * *

“The Emperor has arrived!”

The servant’s declaration echoed throughout the courtyard and silenced all the idle chatter of the guests. People immediately returned to their tables and bowed, greeting him as he walked towards his seat in at the front of the line of tables, the Empress and his daughter in tow. They both took seats next to him on platforms just a step below his. His golden clothes blended in perfectly with his golden throne, leaving no question of who was the centre of attention.

“Welcome, everyone!” he greeted. “Please take your seats.”

A chorus of thank you’s rang throughout the courtyard as people got comfortable behind their designated tables. The tables were carefully arranged by hierarchy. The closer one was to the Emperor, the more important they were. It was no surprise that after his own family, the next seats had been given to Penelope and her mother.

“This dinner is to thank everyone for your hard work,” the Emperor explained, lifting his glass. Everyone followed suit as they downed the wine, starting the night of performance and celebration. Music hummed in the background as people talked, sometimes across the room. Compliment were thrown and faked-modesty returned.

Josie mostly stayed quiet, observing the banter that the court officials engaged in. They were always mindful of the Emperor’s watchful eye, never daring to overstep and truly insult one another—the words were just enough to keep the smile on the Emperor’s face.

Part way through the dinner, a group of beautiful girls made their way to the middle of the tables. The music rose, and they got into position, pausing for only a brief second to greet the Emperor before beginning their performance.

Everyone’s eyes were drawn to the beautiful dance, their flowing costumes and synchronicity drawing silent nods and praise as they performed. Josie also watched the group, having never witnessed a performance like this before. Shows of strength and mysticism were occasionally performed on the streets of smaller cities, but commoners rarely laid their eyes on artistic displays such as the one before her.

When they finished, the audience launched into applause. “Brilliant!” the Emperor complimented. With a wave of his hand, he rewarded the dancers and they shuffled out of the courtyard, disappearing from where they came.

“Lady Park,” someone suddenly called out, causing both Penelope and Josie to turn their heads towards the speaker. A few seats away was a younger-looking nobleman, a large and kind smile on his face. “Your wife is more beautiful than the rumours say.”

The genuine compliment caused Josie to blush. Penelope smiled and took Josie’s hand. “Thank you. She is quite special,” Penelope replied, giving Josie a small wink. Josie didn’t think she would shine when everyone was dressed to the nines, but there was no one else that caught Penelope’s eyes like Josie did. Clearly, it wasn’t only Penelope who was interested in her.

“Will We be expecting a new godson soon?” the Emperor suddenly added. His comment was presented directly to Josie. If her cheeks weren’t red enough, they had just been painted redder.

Sensing Josie’s speechlessness, Hope entered the conversation. “Are you that quick to replace me, Emperor-father?” she teased.

The Emperor laughed and shook his head. “How could I ever replace you, my dear daughter?”

Any minister that wanted the Emperor’s favour immediately spoke up, showering the royal princess with every compliment they could think of, further vocalizing the Emperor’s sentiments. Hope had successfully taken the attention away from Josie and placed it on herself, something Josie was endlessly grateful for. She still felt like an imposter in her clothes and speaking directly to the Emperor was not something she could do.

Alcohol flowed as smoothly as time as the night went on and it wasn’t long before a stage was set up for martial competitions. Both men and women were allowed to compete and show off their skills. Penelope and Josie had every intention of staying out of it until Hope pulled Penelope right into it. “Penelope has asked me for my hand. Unless you can defeat her, you can’t have it.” While it was initially a joke, Hope showed no hint of mirth behind her words.

“Hope!” the Empress chastised, giving an apologetic look at the prince before them.

“You said I had to be nice to him, you didn’t say Penelope had to,” Hope countered, not afraid to look like a spoiled princess. The Emperor was too amused by the change of events to stop his daughter from whatever nonsense she was playing. Perhaps his wife was right, and that he spoiled her too much?

Penelope raised her brow and looked over at the prince, a little smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. The man had a smug look on his face, unaware of exactly who Penelope was. He was from a different country and in his mind, there was no way he would lose to a girl like her. “I accept,” he proclaimed.

Penelope just cocked her head to the side. “He’s not worth my time,” she stated, giving a little relaxed yawn and sitting back. “But he would be good practice for my wife.”

Josie nearly choked on her drink, not at all prepared for what Penelope had said. Her eyes widened at the young man before them, his grin growing at the thought of beating someone who showed no level of cultivation at all. He couldn’t get a proper read on Penelope but this girl? Anyone who had any martial skill at all could tell that she was worthless.

Hope blinked and shot Penelope a glare. She was hoping to rely on her best friend to save her from having to deal with his ego and yet she passed it on to Josie? Not that Josie hadn’t been growing, but she had never been in an actual battle. Hope suddenly felt like the antithesis of her name.

“One condition,” Penelope piped up. “No holding back.” This would be the perfect test of Josie’s growing strength and Penelope wasn’t worried. If there was any chance that Josie would get hurt, Penelope would step in and stop the battle.

Penelope got up and helped Josie up before taking her outer robe from her. “What are you doing?” Josie whispered, more nervous than ever. If she lost, it would be in front of everyone here. She didn’t care about her own image, but Penelope’s was important. How could someone like Penelope have a weak wife like her?

Penelope smiled and leaned her forehead against Josie’s. “Do you trust me?”

Josie pulled away, her brown eyes burning as she replied, “Always.”

“You will win,” Penelope declared, loud enough for the people immediately around them to hear. She grabbed Josie’s hand and began transferring her qi to her wife. Josie quickly got the message and began taking as much as she thought she needed. Hopefully, she could steal the rest from her opponent but she needed a little to start.

With one last kiss, Penelope lightly pushed Josie towards the centre stage. Everyone had gathered around the ring, eager to see what the prince and Penelope’s wife was capable. Even the Emperor seemed interested. The Dragon Sect leaders had always chosen partners that were just as capable as themselves—that’s how they kept the Park family strong. There had to be something special about this girl.

Josie took a deep breath and took her stance. The prince took his, but everyone saw that he wasn’t taking it seriously. He held out his hand and a beam of light appeared over it, forming into a golden sword. “Swords are blind, my lady. I apologize beforehand for any offence.” He had little intentions of holding back.

When his hand was solidly gripped onto the sword, he struck it, sending a large wave of energy right towards Josie. Josie stood grounded and open her palms towards the blast of qi. A red glow formed around her outstretched hands and the moment the blast hit it, Josie felt a shock of pain going up her arms. The energy tore her entire sleeve and little cuts trickled up her bare arm from the dirt and rock that it had shot towards her. Josie gritted her teeth in pain and people thought one move was enough to blow Josie away, but when the dust cleared, the blast had been stopped in its track.

Everyone watched, their eyes wide as the wave of energy grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared. Penelope smirked, observing everyone’s stunned faces—especially the prince in question. Her eyes went back to her wife and while bloodied, Josie was still standing. Penelope saw her spirit rise and Penelope was no longer worried. This gave her the opportunity to appreciate other things, such as the view of Josie’s bare arm, muscles ripping underneath her skin.

(So maybe training Josie’s physical body wasn’t completely selfless.)

Josie felt the absolute mass of power flowing through her body—she wasn’t sure she could contain it all. As she adjusted, the prince made his move. If a qi attack wouldn’t work, his sharp blade would. He dashed towards her, his blade high and ready to land. Before it made contact, Josie redirected the energy she had just absorbed towards the prince. She sent him flying back, barely able to keep himself standing as he retreated. “How?” The crowd was in utter disbelief at the girl. She had no qi signatures at all yet sent out a blast stronger than the prince had, seemingly out of nowhere.

Josie knew that a battle wasn’t the time to get distracted so she dashed forward. She used the qi she had gathered from Penelope to enhance her speed and appeared right before the prince. Her palm struck him in the stomach and sent him the remaining few feet it took to knock him out off the stage. The prince had underestimated Josie and in his moment of disbelief, Josie had defeated him.

Hope let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding before clapping, unable to believe how much Josie improved in so little time. Perhaps they may actually accomplish their goals? Hope sighed, reminding herself to take it one step at a time. For now, she should just be glad that the prince would probably spend the rest of the night too embarrassed to talk to her.

The rest of the audience began clapping, and the Emperor barely settled down the crowd. “Amazing display,” he complimented impressed by the battle.

Penelope, however? Penelope was absolutely in love.

Josie leapt off the stage and returned to Penelope’s side, still mildly stunned that she had come out on top. Penelope helped her put her outer robe back on, hiding the damage done to her ridiculously expensive clothes. “Here,” she pulled out a tiny pill and Josie immediately popped it into her mouth. It would speed her healing and repair her damaged arm. “I told you you’d win.”

Josie had proven herself a capable fighter and deserving of her place beside Penelope. It was clear that she had some special technique that no one had ever seen before and they all envied the fact that they weren’t in on the secret. Whatever the technique was, it was powerful, and they had missed their chance to recruit her. As the Mistress of the Dragon Sect, there was no recruiting her now.

Penelope took Josie’s hand and walked towards the Emperor who was still seated at his table. Penelope’s bright smile wouldn’t be dampened as she walked along the courtyard with pride. Her wife was amazing and everyone deserved to know it.

When they reached the Emperor, Penelope bowed in respect. “I hope your Majesty will excuse us. My wife was injured and I wish to see to her injuries as soon as possible.”

The Emperor nodded. “You are excused.”

“Thank you, your Majesty,” they both replied, giving one final bow before leaving the dinner party.

Hope watched wistfully as they both left, wishing that she could join them. Unfortunately, she had potentially angry mothers to deal with once the night was over. 


	13. Yin-Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you are all well during this incredibly trying time.
> 
> I wrote this chapter months ago and wasn't going to release this one until I managed to write the ones after this, but I've been struggling to find the inspiration to continue these posie fics and don't know when I might find it again. It's hard to keep rooting for a ship that doesn't exist anymore. I also have been in a bit of a writing slump where nothing I write feels satisfactory to me.
> 
> Nevertheless, it's better to have more content than less so I made the decision to release this chapter. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I don't know when I might next update or whether I will end up completing the story, but I know I really want to. Thank you for all the support and your continued patience with me :)

“How are you feeling?” 

Josie looked down at her battered arm. The cuts had disappeared, but it was still sore. Her arm wasn’t used to taking that much energy, and it would take a while for it to strengthen up. When Penelope told them not to hold back, the Prince took her words to heart. “Better.”

“I’m sorry for volunteering you without your permission. I just thought it was a good opportunity for you to test out your skills.” It wasn’t that Penelope didn’t have her own disciples fight with Josie to train her, but it was difficult getting Josie to accept that when she won battles, she won them fairly.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Josie reassured. She smiled and palmed her fist in a lazy salute. “You are my master. It won’t help me if you treat me any differently than you would anyone else.” 

Penelope smiled and took Josie’s hand. “I have a feeling your sister would not like that sentiment at all.” Lizzie was always slightly standoffish with Penelope, but now Lizzie’s eyes would switch to glare mode whenever Penelope so much as looked at her. Penelope didn’t mind, however. She would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy torturing Lizzie during their training sessions. 

“No, she wouldn’t,” Josie agreed, a small smile tugging at her lips.

They continued to ride side-by-side, content with the noises of the forest. It was late and dark outside, but Josie felt at home in its silence. Her house had been outside of Emerald City because her family hated bustle of the streets at night. The sounds of horse-drawn carriages would be interrupted by shouts of drunken men, and every footstep outside the door triggered a spike of fear that death was standing behind it. 

While the wealthy had their guarded estates, with courtyards to keep them walled away from the suffering of the poor, it was still a dog-eat-dog world and theft was rampant. Murder was only ever a step away if one resisted. For two girls and a young boy, the city was dangerous. They had to live in the cover of the woods.

The woods were not always welcoming, however. Josie had barely dodged an arrow that was sent right towards her head. The horses panicked at the surprise and Josie struggled to reign hers in, while looking around to find the culprit. Penelope had already jumped off of hers and dashed into the woods, sensing the attackers running away. 

The moment Penelope had dashed off, three men in black leapt down from the trees and surrounded Josie. They were Penelope’s guards, though they acted more like Josie’s. “Please stay here, Miss,” one of them stated, his eyes never leaving the surrounding forest, ready to attack at a second’s notice. 

“Susu!” Josie called and a beam of light immediately irrupted from Josie’s chest a large white wolf finding its place beside Josie as she got off her horse. The wolf sniffed the air and found it’s target, dashing towards the trees to rip apart the people who dared to threaten its master.

Penelope was miles away by now and slicing every navy-clothed assassin that was slow enough to be within her reach. She was furious at their attempt at Josie’s life and would not let a single one get away. 

One assassin finally came to a stop, and Penelope was about to stab him right through the heart when a blast threw her away. As she regained her footing, many more assassins leapt out from the trees and bushes surrounding her. This wasn’t the first time Penelope had been ambushed, but it definitely was the first time she had faced an ambush that included someone stronger than her. She had been so wrapped up in protecting Josie that she forgot she had her own enemies to contend with. 

Despite the predicament she found herself in, Penelope let out a sigh of relief. That attack on Josie was a distraction. She wouldn’t be hurt. 

Knowing the person they were up against, the leader didn’t give Penelope any room to breathe and immediately attacked. His movements were fast, and Penelope could not dodge them. She had to meet the attacker head on and their swords clashed. 

Faust didn’t need prompting and summoned himself, giving no time for Penelope to stop him. The large dragon blasted from Penelope’s chest, mouth open and catching the attacker as he flew towards the sky. Seconds later, the entire forest rumbled with the piercing screech of a dragon in pain. 

“Faust!” Penelope cried, watching as he fell from the sky. His azure body did nothing to conceal the scarlet blood that was dripping from his mouth. Penelope leapt towards him, but was pinned down by the other assassins, who let their master deal with the dragon.

Penelope didn’t know whether or not it was a blessing that she couldn’t watch as Faust’s continued roars got weaker and weaker. He was a mighty beast, capable of taking down armies, but one-on-one battles with someone as strong as that assassin was difficult for him. 

Blood dripped from her own body as the assassins swung their swords, the pure numbers and strength making it impossible for Penelope to do much more than defend. Whoever planned this had sent their best fighters, and Penelope struggled to keep up with the many weapons carefully choreographed her way. 

The crash of Faust’s body hit the ground shook this entire forest, taking Penelope’s heart with it. She bit her lip, focusing on her spiritual partner, giving him all the Qi she had to make sure he survived this. Faust’s safety mattered more than her own. Penelope was a mere vessel, while Faust was the guardian and guide to all that would come after her. He couldn’t die.

The moment Faust had appeared, Josie knew that Penelope was in danger and tried to chase after her. When she found her, Penelope was barely standing. A few bodies were scattered around her, but the enemy that had taken down Faust was quickly descending towards Penelope. Josie rushed towards her wife, but was frozen in place, a dark chill climbing up her spine when Penelope’s darkening eyes met hers. “Find Faust!” she ordered, her voice hollow and missing any hint of humanity. 

The guards at Josie’s side immediately nodded, their eyes widened as they sensed the dark Qi that was forming around their master. They grabbed onto Josie’s arms and forced her to leave, focusing on the dragon instead. 

If they stayed, none of them would survive. 

Penelope looked back at the surrounding assassins, only a few left standing. After having given all her Qi to Faust to insure his survival, she had no choice but to call upon the limitless source that existed within her. The moment she walked towards the gate, his dark laugh echoed in the abyss of his prison. She needed him, and he knew it. 

His Qi seeped out from behind the bars and touched Penelope, immediately overwhelming her with the Qi she was never meant to control. The blast that rocked through Penelope’s body blew the remaining assassins away, cuts and scrapes littering their body. The trees seem to come to life, their branches whipping around with the impossible wind. 

The next time Penelope opened her eyes, they were glowing red. The demon’s animalistic instinct took over, and it mercilessly ripped through the assassins. The Qi caused Penelope’s own skin to split, the power too overwhelming for her body. As she fought with the leader, he realized he wouldn’t win and tried to withdraw. Penelope wouldn’t let up and continued to chase him, so he knew he had to resort to something else to force her off his trail.

A distraction worked the first time, so he bet it would work the second. He ran around the forest, hunting for the dragon’s signature, and found Penelope’s own people easily. Her wife was tending to a glowing blue egg, and the assassin stopped just before them.

Penelope was unleashing all her Qi with no restraint so the moment she was in the presence of her own wife, everyone collapsed to the ground, their bodies weighing ten times heavier than it should. Penelope looked over at the group, little recognition in her eyes. The demon clouded her mind, and all she cared about was killing whoever got in her way. 

Josie struggled to stand up, but her natural siphoning ability allowed her a little reprieve from the immense pressure Penelope was exerting. While the assassin was strong enough to prevent collateral damage, the others weren’t. Blood threatened to rise up their throats as Penelope suffocated them. Even Susu struggled against the pressure, its body retreating to its puppy form to lessen the weight.

Josie slowly staggered towards her wife. “Penelope, stop!” she begged, her eyes looking back at the dragon egg that was cracking from the pressure. Faust hadn’t had enough time to recover, and forcing him out early would kill him.

She continued forward as Penelope stared at her. She didn’t move, perhaps recognizing deep in her heart that she didn’t really want to intentionally hurt Josie. When Josie reached Penelope, Josie was covered in blood, her skin practically torn apart from the beating Penelope’s Qi was giving her. She gripped onto Penelope and held her. 

Josie’s entire body began glowing red. 

The demonic Qi that had taken over Penelope flowed into Josie, allowing them to share the heavy burden of control. Josie bit her lip to keep herself from screaming in pain as it burned through her, the monster’s Qi resisting her attempts to control it. No matter how much it hurt her, she knew that Penelope’s body couldn’t take much more of this. Penelope’s survival was Josie’s top priority, so she continued to hold on, sucking the Qi and allowing her body to extinguish it.

The assassin attempted to use the distraction finish them both off, but when he got close, a burst of black flame encased them, protecting them from his attack while shooting out towards the attacker, burning him. The last thing he saw was Josie’s red eyes meeting his, her own soul falling captive to the darkness the Qi demanded.

It was impossible to tell how long they held on to one another, but when the power finally dissipated, they both collapsed. Their broken and bloodied bodies unable to get up. Josie rolled her head over to see Penelope and met her kind, though exhausted, green eyes. Their contact didn’t last long before they both passed out.

—

Penelope was already awake when Josie woke up. She turned to her side and silently watched as Penelope diligently wrote a letter. After an attack like that, Penelope needed rest, but she needed to ensure her Sect’s safety much more. Penelope was in a weakened state and vulnerable, so she needed to call back as many disciples as she could to secure the estate. 

At the corner of the room was a glowing blue egg, slight cracks in the shell, but still put together. “He hasn’t awoken yet?” Josie asked, her throat dry and raspy. 

Penelope turned around and followed Josie’s eyes before shaking her head. “It’ll take him a few weeks,” she explained. Faust nearly been killed and his recovery needed to be meticulously slow. 

Josie tried to sit up, but Penelope immediately left the table and sat down next to her wife, forcing her back down. “You’re injured,” she chastised.

“So are you,” Josie pouted, pointing at all the bandages that layered Penelope’s own body. 

Penelope sighed and nodded. “Let me finish and I’ll come back to bed with you.” She was about to stand up when a wave of pain shot from her heart, causing her to flinch.

“What’s wrong?”

Penelope shook her head. “Nothing. It takes a bit of time for my flow centres to recover.” The flood of demon Qi had burst the streams of Qi in her body and was making it hard for her to control it. The river was overflowing, and Penelope’s body was drowning in its chill. 

Josie sat forward and placed her hand on Penelope’s shoulder. Her hand glowed as she drew in the chaos that was flowing through Penelope’s body. The action allowed Penelope to relax, letting out the tension that came from her attempts to control everything. Josie was literally carrying her burden, and was grateful. She took Josie’s hand in hers. “Thank you.” 

“I’m glad it helped,” she replied. Penelope had spent so much time and effort helping Josie with her new life’s mission that she was happy she could ease Penelope’s burden, if only just a little. “What would have happened if I hadn’t stopped you?” 

Penelope shrugged. “I would have eventually worn myself out. The demon dies if I do so it wouldn’t kill me. It would just make me hate myself for a while.” The last time she had to unleash it, she killed multiple people indiscriminately, even her own people. She had hoped that keeping Josie away would keep her safe this time, but that assassin was too smart. 

“Do you know who did it?”

Penelope shook her head. “He was at least at Supreme level. There aren’t many who have attained a level that high so that narrows down the list.” She smiled and returned her eyes to Josie. “You also gave him a nasty burn. We just have to be on the lookout for that.” 

“There are pills for that, you know,” Josie responded, her brow raised. A burn was hardly an issue for most alchemists. 

“Not what you summoned. Those were the diyu flames,” Penelope explained. “The only person who can extinguish them is the person who controls it. Not even Faust’s ice breath would be cold enough.” Penelope had never summoned them herself. Josie’s natural affinity for fire probably grabbed onto the first power familiar to her. “It infects a person right down to their Qi flow. He’ll never be able to use that arm again, not without immense pain.” 

At least all their pain resulted in something.

“Lizzie, I don’t—” Hope wasn’t able to stop Lizzie from bursting into the door. The moment Lizzie sensed her sister was awake, she rushed right towards their room, siphoning Hope to speed up while she attempted to slow her down. 

“Josie!” Lizzie rushed to her sister and practically pushed Penelope to the side and off the bed to engulf Josie in a hug. 

Josie smiled and returned the hug best as she could. “I’m okay,” Josie reassured.

“You are, but I’m not. What the hell, Josie?” Josie’s reassurance just gave Lizzie permission to launch into anger now that she didn’t have to worry. “First, I made a huge mess when my arm started hurting, then I was just casually sleeping when I felt like my entire body was being ripped apart.” For a second, Lizzie thought her sister was actually dying. 

“I’m sorry…”

“You need to be more careful.” Their twin connection was a curse sometimes because it was never pleasant to be suddenly shocked with each other’s suffering, but at least it let Lizzie know that Josie was in trouble. “I’m stressed enough without your phantom pain. At least give me something to knock me out next time you decide to get hurt!” Why did she always have to have the short end of this stick?

“Are you okay, Pen?” Hope asked, paying attention to her very annoyed friend, so she didn’t attmept to kill her wife’s sister. Lizzie was a bit much and while it amused Hope, it irritated Penelope to no end. Hope was so used to be the centre of the world that being around someone who constantly claimed that spot was nice. Penelope was just overprotective of Josie.

“I’m fine.” 

Hope shook her head, continuing their own conversation as Lizzie continued to rant at Josie. “I told my Emperor-Father about what happened. He sent some magistrates to go investigate. He was furious to know some of His guests were attacked on the way home.” Her Emperor-Father was taking it personally, and an angered Emperor meant no rest for the people around him. 

“I’m honoured, but please tell His Majesty that I wish to handle this myself. It was an assassination attempt on me. I don’t want the law getting in the way.” It would only slow her down. If this was an attack on the leader of the Dragon Sect, it needed to be dealt with in the martial world. She couldn’t let someone else avenge her. She would lose all respect if she did. 

“I’ll try,” Hope replied, already predicting the headache that this entire matter would cause all of them. “In the meantime, my Mothers sent you some herbs and medicine to help you two recover. The kitchen is working on them right now.”

“Thank them for me?”

“Of course.” Hope paused and looked over at Faust’s egg. “We should put him by the river.” Faust needed time to regather his strength, and being surrounded by spiritual energy would speed up the process. 

“I wanted to return him to me. He can use me to recover,” Penelope explained, unwilling to part with Faust after almost losing him. They were partners in every way, and leaving him alone and vulnerable was unimaginable. 

“You need to recover as well. Susu will protect him,” Hope explained. Penelope wouldn’t recover her spiritual energy if she gave it away at the same time. “Besides, with all that chaos going on inside of you, it might hurt him more than it helps,” Hope added. She sensed the crazy fluctuations of Penelope’s Qi, which made it obvious that she was not fine at all—Penelope was usually masterful at controlling her Qi and masking it. 

Penelope hesitated, but eventually gave in. Hope was right. She would do more harm than good right now. 

Hope smiled and patted Penelope’s back. “Get some rest. Leave the Sect stuff to Godmother. She needs the distraction after almost losing you.” Lin was furious and working was the only thing keeping her from marching the entire Sect to every other Sect and Clan to sniff out the attacker. 

Hope walked over to the egg and picked it up. “Come on, Lizzie. They need to rest,” Hope ordered. 

Lizzie rolled her eyes, but got up anyway. Hope was right and Lizzie would rather Josie be at full-strength so she would feel less guilt for lecturing her. 

When they disappeared, Penelope laid down. Josie wrapped her arm around her and placed a small kiss on her cheek before they both relaxed and drifted back to sleep. 


End file.
